Les DigiSauveurs des Ténèbres
by menLOVEmen
Summary: Episode 6 - Toute l'équipe part rechercher les Digimon qui s'étant épuisés lors du combat contre Kiméramon n'ont pu regagner le monde réel. Cependant, leurs ennemis ne l'entendent pas ainsi...
1. Présentation des personnages

_Les DigiSauveurs des Ténèbres_

I°) Présentation de l'histoire et personnages****

    Cette histoire se passe après la mort de MaloMyotismon. Ce méchant Digimon est le dernier qui soit apparu dans la 2ème saison. Les DigiSauveurs l'ont détruit avec l'aide de tous les enfants du monde qui avaient chacun reçu un Digimon et un digivice quand les Digimon avaient envahi le monde réel. Par monde interposé (les enfants dans le monde réel et leurs Digimon dans le monde digital), grâce à l'amour qu'ils portaient à leur Digimon, ils ont vaincu le méchant Digimon. 

    Les nouveaux DigiSauveurs avaient donc ramené la paix dans le DigiMonde. Ils sont rentrés chez eux avec leurs Digimon. En effet, avec leurs Digivices, ils pouvaient rentrer dans le monde digital quand ils le désiraient. C'est ainsi d'ailleurs qu'ils ont ramené leur Digimon aux anciens DigiSauveurs pour Noël (ne posez pas de questions, vous comprendrez tout quand vous verrez la saison 2). Mais ces derniers, lors d'un combat contre de méchants Digimon qui avaient envahi le monde réel (LadyDevimon, MarineDevimon et SkullSatamon), ils ont donné leur force vitale à un des nouveaux Digimon au stade Méga et ont dû regagner le monde digital. Ensuite, Agumon est revenu pour se battre contre BlackWarGreymon. 

    Mais les autres anciens DigiSauveurs se languissaient de leurs amis digitaux. Alors, Ken, Davis, Cody, TK, Kari, (Kari et TK font partie des nouveaux DigiSauveurs) et Yolei (tous ces enfants sont les nouveaux DigiSauveurs) sont retournés dans le DigiMonde et ont ramené leurs compagnons à Sora, Matt, Izzy, Joe et Mimi. Maintenant, tous vivent heureux avec leurs Digimon. La paix règne. 

    Cependant, comme le savez, un Digimon ne meurt jamais : il renaît. Cependant, aucun des méchants  n'est jamais revenu à la vie jusqu'à présent. Pour MaloMyotismon, c'est différent. Il n'est pas vraiment mort mais pas vraiment vivant. Son âme de démon erre entre les deux mondes telle une onde maléfique à la recherche d'une proie à détruire. Seulement, ce qu'il veut, c'est quelqu'un. Ainsi, il pourra le contrôler et mener à bien ses désirs de conquête... Et de vengeance ! Il erre entre les continents terrestres et digitaux à la recherche d'un malheureux ou d'un incompris qu'il pourra prendre sous son aile et convertir au mal.

    Après des mois, il a trouvé quelqu'un.

-   **Peter**. Il est le fils d'un grand industriel américain. Il est brun, mince et grand. Il a tout pour être heureux et fait craquer les filles mais son père ne pense qu'à travailler et n'a pas une minute pour lui. Il a été facile de monter cet adolescent de 15 ans contre son père et de développer sa haine. Mais la puissance du Digimon était trop forte et l'enfant n'a pas pu résister. MaloMyotismon a du quitter son corps pour préserver sa vie. Cependant, il s'est passé quelque chose : un Digivice D3 (ceux de la 2ème saison) est apparu. MaloMyotismon venait de créer un nouveau DigiSauveur mais celui-ci était de son côté est de plus, il lui obéissait aveuglément et le prenait pour son guide. Peter l'a suivi le démon à travers le monde entier pour chercher d'autres recrues. En passant dans le camp du Mal, il est devenu un vrai chef et passe son temps à donner des ordres Le démon l'a convaincu en route qu'il devait détruire les DigiSauveurs. Il n'a pas été dur d'en trouver d'autres.

**-  Takuro au Japon, un jeune fils de Samouraï d'une douzaine d'années. Il est très intelligent mais refuse de prendre la suite de ses ancêtres. MaloMyotismon l'a conditionné sans mal et l'a fait se rebeller contre sa famille et quitter le foyer. Takuro a des cheveux noir ébène, il est petit et mince. Il n'est pas très fort mais rusé. Après la transformation, il est devenu quelqu'un de fourbe et mesquin.**

**-   Sylvie en France, la plus jeune des filles d'un chef cuisinier (13 ans). Elle est blonde avec de magnifiques yeux bleus mais sous ses traits angéliques se cachent une immense tristesse. En effet, a l'inverse de ses trois soeurs et de son père, elle n'a aucun don pour la cuisine. Elle préfère l'horticulture et a d'ailleurs de nombreuses plantes dans sa chambre. MaloMyotismon a pris le contrôle de son père et a détruis toutes ses plantes devant les yeux de sa fille. Sylvie a été tellement bouleversé qu'il a été facile au démon de pénétrer en elle et de la convertir. Mais la fille était tellement fragile qu'après la transformation, elle est devenu faible, mystérieuse et lunatique. Elle ne fait que des phrases qui ne tiennent pas debout et semblent annoncer des prophéties. Elle passe également son temps à cultiver une plante morte et desséchée.**

**-  Rodrigo en Espagne. C'est un jeune garçon de 11 ans qui veut seul dans la rue sans ses parents qui sont morts quand il était très jeune. Il n'a donc que très peu de souvenirs d'eux. Il a été livré trop tôt à la rue et il a vécu malheureux en faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour survivre en volant et en mendiant. Il n'a jamais parlé aux autres enfants de la rue qui vivaient comme lui. Il ne sentait à sa place nulle part. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était une famille. Il aurait bien vécu heureux dans la rue du moment qu'il était avec un père et une mère. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il a rejoint la troupe funeste de MaloMyotismon. En effet, il croyait trouver dans le groupe un semblant de la famille qu'il désirait tant. Il ne savait pas la bêtise qu'il faisait. En entrant en lui, le Digimon en a fait quelqu'un d'impassible qui ne laisse jamais et en aucun cas transparaître ses émotions. Et ne pas communiquer est sûrement la pire et la plus destructrice des choses. Qui sait ce qui va se passer quand l'enfant va laisser éclater ce qu'il a au fond de lui ?......**

**-  Ingrid en Finlande. Elle vit dans une famille très pauvre et elle a 15 ans. Son père dépense tout l'argent qu'il gagne dans les bars et sa mère et ses frères meurent de faim et vivent dans des conditions insalubres. Ingrid est très intelligente mais ses parents n'ont pas les moyens de lui payer de vraies études. Ingrid le comprend et l'accepte mais elle en veut terriblement à son père. Du fait de sa grande ingéniosité et de son discernement, MaloMyotismon a eu beaucoup de mal à la convaincre de le suivre. Il a réussi à la faire céder en lui promettant qu'elle aurait ce qu'il lui manquait. C'est ainsi qu'il a en fait sa recrue et qu'elle a quitté le foyer familial violemment (normal, me direz-vous puisqu'elle fait partie des membres du Mal dorénavant) sans aucune explication. C'était une fille très intelligente, douce et pacifique. Mais, après sa transformation, certes, elle est restée intelligente mais elle est devenue agressive et ne laisse plus marcher sur les pieds. Sa personnalité a complètement changé...**

**-  Kelly en Australie. Cette jeune fille de 14 ans très possessive et égocentrique (un peu comme Mimi !). Elle est très jolie, blonde aux yeux verts. Elle est un peu la version féminine de Peter : une vraie bombe ! Elle adore être à la pointe de la mode (comme Mimi !) et rêve d'être mannequin. Elle est très narcissique et sûre d'elle mais ses parents refusent qu'elle fasse la carrière qu'elle désire. Vous devinez donc que notre « ange noir » (MaloMyotismon si vous n'avez pas compris et en plus, c'est un clin d'œil à celle qui a fait les fan fics où elle a créé l'Ange Noir !) n'a pas eu de mal à l'embobiner. C'est tellement facile avec des filles trop matérielles. Elle est ainsi devenue vaniteuse et méprisante, toujours prête à blesser les autres.**

    Ces nouveaux et méchants DigiSauveurs sont vraiment un panel de tous les défauts que l'on peut avoir. Je tiens à vous rappeler que MaloMyotismon en a fait de vrais démons en herbe. Ils sont totalement dénués de bons sentiments. Leur seul but est de détruire les DigiSauveurs. MaloMyotismon (je sais que je répète tout temps son nom mais je n'arrive pas à trouver de synonymes corrects) les a convaincus que pour être heureux, ils devaient se débarrasser d'eux. Je ne l'ai pas répété pour chacun, mais ils ont tous un Digivice (cela va de soi !).

    Mais avant d'aller défier leurs ennemis, il leur fallait chacun un Digimon. Et le démon en personne savait précisément comment faire....

   Mais ça, c'est pour plus tard.... Patience !


	2. Présentation des Digimon

_Les DigiSauveurs des ténèbres_

II°) Présentation des Digimon

    Comme je l'ai dit dans la 1ère partie, MaloMyotismon devait leur trouver un Digimon à chacun et il savait comment faire. Il leur a rappelé à chacun ce qui les rendait malheureux dans leur foyer et leur a ordonné de penser à la personne qu'ils haïssaient le plus. C'est ce qu'ils ont fait. Et cela a provoqué un tel flux d'énergie maléfique que leurs Digivices se sont mis à briller. Un rayon noir est sorti de chaque appareil et tous se sont regroupés pour former une sphère d'énergie énorme. De là sont sortis des formes mouvantes tels des spectres en quête d'une âme à torturer. Ces ectoplasmes aux nombres de six ont peu à peu pris forme et se sont chacun dirigés vers un des enfants :

**-  Skullmon est comme on peut le deviner un squelette. Il mesure environ un mètre. Il ressemble à un petit chien qui se tiendrait sur deux pattes. Ses mains et ses pieds sont pourvus de griffes acérées mais ne sont pas reliés à son corps (un peu comme Rayman !). Il porte une cicatrice sur son front et son regard est très dure. Son attaque est : griffe os. Il lance les griffes pointues au bout de ses doigts. Skullmon a avancé vers Peter. Il sera donc son compagnon et va tenter de lui apprendre à ne pas toujours être le chef et à décider avec les autres de ce qui est le mieux pour le groupe. C'est pas de la tarte !**

**-  Darkmon ressemble a une chauve souris. Elle mesure 80 cm. Elle a deux petites cornes jaunes sur la tête qui contraste avec son ventre gris et le reste de son corps tout noir. Elle n'a pas de bras mais deux ailes puissantes qui lui permettent de voler et de planer. Ces ailes sont comme celles de Devimon : pleines de trous et mal découpées. On se demande comment elle arrive à voler avec de tels haillons. Ses cornes restent quand même un point important puisque c'est avec elle qu'elle lance son attaque : Torpille électrique. Ces cornes décollent de son front (comme la Torpille Harpon d'Ikkakumon) et explosent au contact de quelque chose de solide. Si je dis « elle », c'est que Darkmon est un Digimon femelle. Elle s'est naturellement dirigée vers Sylvie. Elle est beaucoup plus lucide que Sylvie et beaucoup moins mystérieuse. Elle est là pour l'accompagner et essayer de la ramener à la raison.**

**-  Araknimon est comme on peut s'en douter une araignée. Il a beaucoup de similitudes avec Dokugumon sauf qu'il n'a deux mèches de cheveux qu'il est toujours en train de tenir avec ses pattes. Il est aussi plus petit : 30 cm de haut et 80 de long. Il se tient naturellement sur ses huit pas pattes plus fines et velues que le sont celles de Dokugumon. Il a une tête de mort dessiné sur son dos. Son attaque est : Toile de cristal. Il tisse une toile en cristal devant lui qui peut arrêter une attaque peu puissante. Son attaque est très pratique bien que peu résistante. Et cette petite bête est devenue le compagnon de Rodrigo. Il va essayer de lui apprendre à laisser un peu plus apparaître ses émotions et donner un peu plus souvent son avis. Cela veut dire qu'il va devoir lui apprendre avoir confiance en lui et à être sûre de lui. Mais on sait que les Digimon sont là pour ça même si les intentions de leurs maîtres sont destructrices...**

**-   Snakemon, vous ne devinez pas ce que ça peut être ? Un serpent, bien sûr ! (snake veut dire serpent en anglais, bande d'incultes !) Banal, me direz-vous ! Mais ce petit animal est un Digimon volant. Ah ! ça change tout. Mon petit serpent devient subitement plus intéressant. En effet, il a deux ailes sur le dos mais des ailes crochues et noires comme celles des diables. Il a un petit cristal jaune sur le front et de petits éclairs se succèdent régulièrement sur son dos. Tous ces signes promettent des attaques électriques... Cependant, son attaque du stade disciple n'a rien à voir avec l'électricité. C'est : sifflement hurlant. Il envoie ainsi des ultrasons insupportables pour les oreilles humaines. Cela peut être très pratique pour s'enfuir d'un combat où l'on n'a pas l'avantage... Après cette description, découvrons qui il a rejoint. Vous allez être surpris puisque c'est ... Takuro !  Bizarre, non ? Une langue de vipère et un sarcastique. Eh bien, Snakemon est loin d'être mesquin et fourbe comme son ami humain. Cela peut paraître invraisemblable mais il va lui apprendre à garder ses remarques blessantes et déplacées pour lui. **

**-  Remantamon est enfin un nom intéressant. Les amateurs de Pokémon doivent savoir de quel animal il s'agit puisque Demanta fait partie des nouveaux Pokémon. Et c'est... Une raie ! Pas une raie du cul, bande de cochons ! La raie est un poisson tout plat avec d'immenses nageoires triangulaires. Elle a une sorte de queue très longue et pointue. Ses yeux sont sur la partie supérieure de son corps et le reste de son visage se trouve dans la partie inférieure de son corps et croyez-moi, c'est moche et ça fait peur ! Voilà à quoi ressemble ce Digimon. De plus, la raie manta est une race de raie, ce qui explique son nom. Donc, le nom est très bien trouvé. Par contre, pour les Digivolutions, je suis pas au bout de mes peines. Revenons en à notre poisson. En plus des caractéristiques de son espèce, elle a les nageoires recouvertes de métal. Son dos est bleu très sombre et son ventre/visage est gris. Son attaque est : Nageoire Boomerang. Ses deux nageoires se détachent et se rassemblent pour former un boomerang. Ce dernier file vers la chose à détruire ou à endommager, revient, se sépare et les deux nageoires regagnent Remantamon. Comme vous l'avez peut-être deviné (rien n'est moins sûr !), c'est une femelle. Et par l'ordre des choses, elle s'est dirigée vers Kelly. Son but va être de lui apprendre qu'il n'y a pas que la beauté physique et la pointe de la mode. Ma foi quand on voit la tête du Digimon, on comprend pourquoi elle tient ce genre de discours ! Elle va essayer de lui montrer qu'on peut vivre sans être égocentrique et possessive. Cela ne doit pas être aussi dur que ça...**

**-  Agilamon est encore un nom intéressant. Le monstre du Gila est un des deux seuls lézards venimeux au monde. Je vous passerai la description de la bête qui vit en Amérique mais m'attarderai sur celle de ce Digimon. C'est bien un lézard mais il est un peu plus gros que la norme et plus long. Il mesure 90 cm de long et 20 de haut. Son corps est bas et touche presque le sol. Il est assez trapu et sa queue est courte mais épaisse. Il porte un anneau en métal sur sa queue (un peu comme celui qu'a Biyomon sur une de ses pattes). Sur son corps se succèdent des bandes assez irrégulières tantôt noires avec des motifs blancs, tantôt blanches avec des motifs noirs. Cependant, la majeure partie de sa tête est noire, ce qui met en valeur le fait qu'il n'a pas d'yeux. En effet, là ou devraient se trouver ses yeux, il a à la place des motifs blancs en forme d'éclair. Ça fait bizarre mais on s'y fait. Mais il voit quand même ! Quant à ses oreilles (il en a !), elles sont minuscules mais performantes. Il entend sans problème des sons très faibles ou lointains. Ce sera sûrement utile pour écouter les plans de Tai, Davis et de ses acolytes... Dans la série des particularités physiques, il y a aussi les pattes, car chacun des cinq doigt de ses pattes est muni de ventouses. Il peut ainsi grimper n'importe où sans aucune difficulté. Encore un truc de pratique pour aller espionner les ennemis... Vous comprenez maintenant son nom. Il est formé du mot « agile » mélangé avec le mot Gila (je vous rappelle que le monstre du Gila est un lézard venimeux). Eh ! Y'en a là-dedans ! Parlons maintenant de son attaque : Torpille Venin. Sa queue se détache du cercle de métal par lequel elle tient et file vers les sol où elle explose en dégageant plein de fumée. Encore quelque chose de bien utile ! Décidément, il est bien ce Digimon ! Mais il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas, me direz-vous, puisqu'Agilamon semble être un mâle et il ne reste qu'Ingrid qui n'a pas reçu de compagnon. Eh bien, c'est normal. Notre reptile va tenter à sa façon de remplacer le père qui manque à la fille. Il va ainsi essayer de lui apprendre à contrôler son agressivité et à ne pas provoquer inutilement un conflit !**

    Tous les enfants avaient maintenant un compagnon. Ils étaient prêts à aller défier leurs soi-disant ennemis héréditaires. Mais il restait un point à définir : où allaient-ils loger ? Ça n'a pas été facile de trouver où vivre. Ça a même été très dur. Mais, cependant, après s'être fait renvoyer d'un hôtel et jeter dehors d'une maison d'hôte, ils ont trouvé une vieille usine désaffectée dans un vieux quartier industriel à l'abandon. Ils se sont installé ici et préparent leurs premières offensives...

            Une lutte sans pitié va commencer......


	3. Episode 1 Une nouvelle menace

_Les DigiSauveurs des Ténèbres___

   C'est le premier épisode que j'ai écrit. C'était en juillet. A l'époque, la saison 2 ne passait pas en France. Alors j'ai imaginé le nom des attaques****

Episode 1 : une nouvelle menace

**Chapitre 1 : Réveil difficile**

    Le jour est déjà levé depuis quelques heures sur Tokyo. Un peu partout dans la ville, les gens s'affairent à faire vivre cette fourmilière géante. Mais, bien loin de ses préoccupations, tous nos amis que nous connaissons bien (Tai, Sora, Yolei, Cody, TK et les autres) se préparent chacun de leur côté pour la journée (et le pique-nique !) qu'ils vont faire ensemble. Même Mimi est là, car elle est venue passer les vacances d'été au Japon. En effet, ce sont les grandes vacances. Nous sommes fin août et elle touche à leur fin. Et, bien sûr, tous ont décidé de se retrouver pour passer un moment ensemble. 

    L'heure du rendez-vous approche à grands pas. Tout le monde est prêt...Enfin presque ! Tai dort encore. Agumon, quant à lui, roupille tellement profondément, qu'il ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il été tombé par terre. Pour certains, la vie est belle ! Mais heureusement, Kari est là.

« Tai ! Debout !

_ Pourquoi ? grogne-t-il, encore à moitié endormi

_ Parce qu'il est onze heures et qu'on a rendez-vous dans vingt minutes avec nos amis !

_ Oh ! J'y pensais plus ! »

    C'est à partir de là que la scène devient cocasse. Tai descend du lit en trombe. Mais il ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'Agumon était tombé du lit et dormait par terre. Et ce qui devait arriver arrive ! Tai marche sur Agumon. Ce dernier faisant un cauchemar est persuadé d'avoir affaire à Apocalymon. Sortant violemment de ses songes, il se croit toujours en plein combat et lance par réflexe son attaque Dinoflamme. Celle-ci atteint le pantalon du pyjama de Tai qui part en courant vers la salle de bains pour arrêter l'incendie. Kari, elle, est morte de rire et s'en donne à cœur joie. Finalement, c'est Gatomon qui part aider Tai.

    Notre grand brûlé revient quelques instants plus tard avec un tas de cendres dans les mains. Pas rancunier, il se contente de dire : « Ouah ! Ça réveille ! Je plains Apocalymon ! » et éclate de rire. Agumon comprend qu'il ne lui en veut pas et participe à cet élan de bonne humeur.

    Tai finit quand même par se décider à s'habiller. Maintenant, lui et sa sœur sont prêts à partir rejoindre les autres. Ils ne leur restent que peu de temps et, de ce fait, ils partent en courant, leurs Digimon à leurs trousses. Mais, sitôt franchis la porte, une voix les rappelle à l'ordre. C'est leur mère : « Vous n'oubliez rien ?

_ Le pique-nique ! s'écrie Kari.

_ Ah ! Si votre mère n'était pas là, que deviendriez-vous ? les enguirlande-t-elle, faussement en colère.

_ Merci Maman ! répondent-ils seulement en choeur en lui glissant un bijou sur la joue.

_ Allez, filez ! conclut-elle en leur tendant le panier. »

    Ils ne se le font pas dire deux fois et partent en courant à toute allure. Ils sont heureux. La paix est revenue dans les mondes. Chacun des DigiSauveurs peut maintenant vivre tranquille. Et, en plus, ils ont leurs Digimon ! Que demandez de plus ?

    C'est dans cet état d'esprit que Tai et Kari se dirigent à grandes foulées vers le parc. Dans leur course, ils se sont même pas rendus compte que quelqu'un les observait avec un mépris visible dans ces ses yeux remplis de haine : « Ils sont pathétiques, crache-t-il. Mais, bientôt, ils ne seront plus une menace... »

**Chapitre 2 : Un pique-nique qui tourne au vinaigre**

    Faisons un petit tour dans le parc. Une grande nappe rectangulaire à fleurs est tendue sur le sol, au-dessous d'un immense arbre multi-centenaire. Dessus reposent dix paniers garnis à coup sûr de succulentes victuailles. Seulement, douze assiettes et verres en plastique ont été installés. En effet, nos dix compagnons attendent toujours les deux retardataires : Tai et Kari. Tous commencent à avoir très faim. Gomamon, n'y tenant plus, tend une patte et la glisse discrètement dans un panier... Et reçoit une tape retentissante ! « Un peu de tenue Gomamon, le réprimande Joe. Sois patient, enfin ! Ils ne vont probablement pas tarder.

_ Mais j'ai faim !

_ Gomamon, tu as toujours faim ! Même cinq petites minutes après avoir mangé, tu as encore faim. Alors, mets tes pattes dans tes poches... Enfin, où tu peux et attends ! »

    Joe n'a pas fini de dire ces mots qu'il entend des halètements et voit débarquer deux silhouettes bien familières. Suivis d'un dinosaure orange et d'un chat qui se tient sur deux pattes, vous avez deviné qu'il s'agit de Tai et Kari. Le pique-nique va enfin pouvoir commencer. Après avoir sorti Gomamon d'un des paniers, chacun énumère ce qu'il a amené. De la moussaka, des sandwiches, de la salade de fruits, des cookies encore chauds (enfin un peu vu le retard des deux enfants !), du soda, de la limonade et bien d'autres mets tout aussi délicieux et appétissants. 

    Au début du repas, Davis pose la question que tout le monde attend pour se moquer un peu du courageux Tai, car tous se doutent qu'il ne s'est pas réveillé et que c'est sûrement la cause de leur retard : « Qu'est-ce qui vous a autant retarder tous les deux ?

_ Oh ! C'est une longue histoire ! explique Kari pendant que Tai devient tout rouge . »

    Elle leur raconte la folle épopée du pantalon de pyjama de son frère. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de rire en l'évoquant et l'hilarité devient générale quand elle termine. Tai, lui, est devenu cramoisi. Les remarques fusent mais rien de méchant. Le repas finit par reprendre. On s'échange les plats, on piaille, on rigole, on se remémore les anecdotes de son passage dans le DigiMonde. Bref, tout le monde s'amuse. Le temps est à l'insouciance. Le repas se déroule dans la bonne humeur.

    Après avoir vidé le contenu de tous les paniers, Tout le monde ramasse ses déchets. Les Digimon ont le ventre bien plein et s'allonge sur l'herbe verte. De plus, il fait très beau. Alors, une sieste s'impose. Alors, après avoir rassemble tous les déchets, Sora se dirige vers un container pour aller les jeter laissant tous ses amis les quatre fers en l'air, le ventre bien plein. Au moment où elle revient, Mimi se redresse brusquement et déclare : « J'allais oublier de vous dire. J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous annoncer qui va sûrement... »

    Elle n'a pas le temps de finir car l'énorme cèdre sous lequel il s'était installé commence soudainement à s'écrouler, menaçant de les écraser sous son poids. Tous se dégagent rapidement mais Sora s'entrave, entraînant Cody dans sa chute. Cela agit comme un tilt dans la tête de leurs Digimon. Leurs deux Digivices se mettent à briller. C'est parti !

« Armadillomon, digivolve-toi en ... Ankylomon !

_ Biyomon, digivolve-toi en... Birdramon ! »

    Ainsi paré, Ankylomon fonce et lance son attaque « Massue Titanesque » (je vous rappelle que j'invente le nom des attaques) en lançant l'énorme boulet hérissé de piques qui orne sa queue. La puissance de l'attaque est telle que l'arbre est dévié dans sa trajectoire meurtrière. Birdramon se charge ensuite de le retenir pour qu'il tombe en douceur sur le sol et ne provoque pas plus de dégâts qu'ils ne devaient en commettre.

     Tai, lui, n'a pas attendu et a couru vers Sora. Il l'aide à se relever et lui demande si elle n'a rien. Touchée par cette délicatesse et l'extrême douceur de ces gestes, elle rougit. Tai en fait autant. Mais ils sont coupés par Cody qui ironise : « Et moi, je sens le pâté ? ». Cette remarque détend l'atmosphère mais les rires qui s'ensuivent sont plutôt nerveux. C'est Matt qui, le premier, se décide à intervenir : « Mais enfin, un chêne aussi vieux ne s'écroule pas aussi facilement ! Et puis, il faut une force inimaginable pour le faire tomber ! Dites-moi ce que j'ai si peur d'entendre : était-ce réellement dirigé contre nous et ... Etait-ce un nouvel ennemi ?

_ J'ai bien peur que oui, répond Izzy. Les probabilités qu'un arbre ainsi constitué...

_ Je me fiche des probabilités, coupe Matt. Ce que je vois, c'est qu'on a sûrement un nouvel ennemi sur les bras et qu'on est en danger. Et... »

   Il tombe à genoux, bouillonnant de rage et de colère. Gabumon accourt, lui relève la tête et le rassure : « T'inquiète pas, Matt, ce nouvel ennemi, on va le trouver et lui botter les fesses. Un coup de pied tournant et un pieu dans le cœur. Et...Euh.. Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je devrais arrêter de regarder Buffy !

_ Oh ! Gabumon ! dit Matt en le prenant dans ses bras. C'est gentil d'essayer de plaisanter mais j'ai pas le cœur à ça. J'ai un peu honte de le dire mais... J'ai peur !

_  C'est normal, explique Tai. On croyait qu'on était débarrassé du mal, mais à ce que je vois, tout recommence.

_  Eh ben ! Vous avez le chic pour nous remonter le moral, enchaîne Izzy. Cependant, je propose d'envoyer un e-mail à Gennai et à ses frères pour voir s'il se passe quelque chose dans le DigiMonde. S'il y a quoi que ce soit, on s'y rendra grâce aux Digivices D3. C'est d'accord ?

_ OK, acquiesce Tai. Toi, au moins tu ne pers pas ton sang-froid ».

    Sur ce, Izzy sort son PC et commence à pianoter. Mais laissez-moi vous toucher deux mots à propos de Gennai. Dans la saison 1, on l'a connu vieux et tout rabougri. Mais dans la saison 2, on le retrouve jeune et accompagné de ses frères (pour vous donner une idée, on les voit dans l'épisode de la saison 1 « La dernière dispute » quand ils surveillent les DigiOeufs, les Digivices et les Scanners et que Piedmon vient pour les voler). Ils sont tous exactement pareil et habillé d'un kimono. Je ne sais absolument comment il est devenu jeune ni comment ses frères sont revenus étant donné que j'ai vu ces épisodes en allemand. Peut-être renaissent-ils comme les Digimon.

    Revenons à notre histoire. Plus loin, derrière un autre arbre, un garçon semble en grande conversation : « Maître, ça n'a pas marché. Ils s'en sont sortis sans aucune égratignure. On doit les attaquer de front ! 

_ Calme-toi, Peter. J'ai une meilleure idée, répond une voix venue de partout et nulle part à la fois. On ne va s'attaquer à eux directement.

_ Ah oui ? ! ! ! Que proposez-vous alors ?

_ Nous allons envoyer un Digimon que j'aurais pris soin de mettre sous mon pouvoir. J'ai justement trois candidats parfaits. Poussahmon, apparaissez ! »

    C'est alors qu'apparaissent trois Digimon. Ils paraissent très mignons. Haut de 80 cm, ils sont respectivement jaunes, bleu et rouge. Ils n'ont pas de bras ni de jambes et reposent sur une sorte de boule, un peu comme les jouets de notre enfance que l'on pouvait bousculer sans qu'ils tombent puisque leur base était ronde. Voilà à quoi ils ressemblent. Mais ces alliés n'ont pas l'air de plaire à Peter qui contient difficilement son mépris : « C'est avec ses petits jouets qu'on va les battre ? Vous vous moquez de moi ? Ils vont se faire détruire en deux secondes !

_ Ça suffit, Peter, s'emporte le spectre de MaloMyotismon. Je suis ton Maître, alors montre-moi un peu plus de respect ! Nous utiliserons CES Digimon ! Si ça ne te plaît pas, tu es libre de partir !

_ Excusez, maître, de vous avoir offensé. Je ne recommencerai plus.

_ Très bien. Tâche de plus recommencer. Et vous, Poussahmon, partez et ramenez-moi leurs Digivices. Ainsi, ces DigiSauveurs ne seront plus un problème ! »

****

**Chapitre 3 : La réponse de Gennai**

****

    Les DigiSauveurs, quant à eux, se sont réunis en cercle autour d'Izzy et attendent la réponse de Gennai. Ils sont très inquiets au même titre que leurs Digimon. L'ambiance est tendue et tous s'alertent au moindre bruit. Et chacun manque de faire une crise cardiaque quand l'ordinateur annonce : « Vous avez un message ! ».

    Izzy s'empresse de voir ce que c'est. C'est bien Gennai qui écrit et il explique : 

«_ Bonjour à tous DigiSauveurs !  J'espère que vous allez bien et qu'il ne vous est rien arrivé suite à ce que m'a dit Izzy. En ce qui concerne le DigiMonde, rien de spécial si ce n'est que trois Digimon ont mystérieusement disparu. On ne les trouve nulle part. Néanmoins, je doute que ce soit eux qui vous aient attaqués. Ils sont très pacifiques. S'ils ont pénétré dans votre monde, je doute qu'il soit une menace. Je vais quand même m'assurer qu'il ne se passe rien d'autre dans le monde digital._

_Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est de rester sur vos gardes. Sur ce, je dois vous laisser, j'ai un ragoût sur le feu._

_Prenez soin de vous, le sort des deux mondes repose sur vos épaules. »_

« Voilà qui nous avance bien, commente Ken.

_ Oui, mais Gennai dit qu'il ne se passe rien, rétorque Izzy.

_ Il n'empêche qu'il ne nous a même pas dit qui étaient ces Digimon, fait remarquer Yolei.

_ Oui, c'est vrai, constate Izzy. Je lui enverrai un autre e-mail pour qu'il nous transmette la description de ces 

Digimon.

_ Ces Digimon qui sont de potentiels ennemis, conclut Matt.

_ Vous avez raison, annonce soudain trois voix sorties d'un platane. Nous sommes effectivement des ennemis, où plutôt vos ennemis.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? demande Tai.

_ Nous sommes des Poussahmon, répondent les voix et vous allez nous donner bien gentiment vos Digivices. Allez, les gamins, envoyez la marchandise et on vous fera pas de mal !

_ Jamais ! Venez donc les chercher ! s'emporte Tai.

_ Mais bien sûr ! On se doutait que vous ne seriez pas coopérant. »

    Trois formes descendent alors d'un arbre. Une fois sur le sol, les enfants découvrent à qui ils ont affaire. Ces derniers se balancent un moment puis s'immobilisent. Ils commencent à rouler doucement vers les enfants avec un rictus de mort sur les lèvres.

« Alors, les mioches, annoncent-ils. Vous voulez vous battre, alors on se taper dessus.

_ Oui, c'est ça, dit Tai. Vous êtes tous prêts ?

_ Oui !

_ Attendez, coupe Izzy. Ces Digimon sont seulement au stade Disciple. Nous n'avons peut-être pas besoin de faire se Digivolver nos Digimon. Cependant, l'analyseur de Digimon explique qu'ils attaquent toujours ensemble et que leur attaque, l' « attaque triangulaire » est très spéciale et très dangereuse. Elle s'adapte à ce qu'ils ont besoin de faire. Ainsi, elle peut créer une corde pour ligoter ou paralyser. Nous devons être très prudent.

_ D'accord ! répondent les DigiSauveurs d'une seule voix.

_ Dinoflamme ! lance Agumon en visant un des Digimon. »

    C'est un échec. Le Digimon se balance sur sa base sphérique et évite l'attaque. Agumon, Tentomon et Biyomon tente de les attaquer séparément mais ils se protègent avec leur attaque qui s'adapte merveilleusement à la situation. Le combat s'annonce dure. Tous les Digimon tentent d'encercler leurs ennemis mais ceux-ci lancent une onde de choc qui les éjecte et les affaiblis. Ils peinent ensuite à se relever mais ne s'avoue pas vaincu. V-mon, Wormmon et Hawkmon tentent de lancer leur attaque sur un seul d'entre eux. En vain. Il renvoie les attaques et les trois Digimon s'écroule, sans force. Maintenant, les triplés maléfiques foncent sur Mimi et Izzy.

« Nooon ! crie les deux enfants. »

 _ Sumac Vénéneux ! lance Palmon en attrapant par surprise un des Poussahmon avec ses lianes. Elle le jette ensuite contre un arbre.

_ Décharge électrique ! Etant donné que leur union a été brisée, il est maintenant facile de toucher les autres.

_ Spiro Tornade ! »

    Les trois méchants sont à terre, complètement sonnés. Le groupe croit avoir gagné mais les Digimon se relèvent et se rapprochent. L'un dit eux ordonne : « Poussahmon, en formation ! ADN Digivolution ! » Ils commencent à briller et à se mélanger. L'ADN Digivolution consiste à faire fusionner deux Digimon. Ainsi, ils sont plus fort et atteignent un nouveau stade de leur évolution. Par exemple, deux Digimon au level Champion, en fusionnant, atteignent le stade Ultime. 

    Nos amis ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines. Les trois Digimon se sont unis et le résultat n'est pas très beau à voir. Le nouveau Digimon à trois têtes et la boule qui constitue ses pieds est maintenant hérissé de piques.

« C'est un Kulbutomon, annonce Izzy. Il est au stade Champion. Le triangle sur son ventre lui à envoyer l' « Attaque Triangulaire ».

_ Je vais lui faire sa fête, dit Agumon. Agumon, digivolve-toi en... Greymon !

_ Moi aussi, enchaîne V-mon. Prêt, Davis ?

_ Oui ! répond celui-ci. Digivolution Armure, DigiMental de l'Amitié !

_ V-mon, armure Digivolve-toi en... Raidramon ! »

    Greymon, vous le connaissez bien : un dinosaure orange avec des rayures bleues et un casque à cornes sur la tête. Raidramon, lui, est un Digimon à quatre pattes bleu comme V-mon et recouvert presque partout d'une armure noire. Seule s queue et ses oreilles apparaissent. Il a corne en forme d'éclair à la place du nez et ses pattes arrières son plus courtes que celles de devant. Davis l'utilise beaucoup parce qu'il peut monter pour se déplacer, ce qui s'avère pratique quand on suit un ennemi ou ... Qu'on veut fuir !

    Mais bon trêve de description, reprenons le cour de l'histoire. Les deux Digimon vont attaquer.

« Tir Nova !

_  Tonnerre galactique ! (J'invente le nom des attaques, ne l'oubliez pas !) »

    La défense de l'ennemi est imprenable. Son attaque le protège de tout. Les Digimon ont beau faire ce qu'ils veulent, ils n'arrivent à le toucher. 

    Ce spectacle semble ravir Peter qui l'observe de loin en compagnie de tous ses nouveaux amis qui l'ont rejoint.

« Je dois reconnaître que notre Maître avait raison en envoyant ses Digimon, avoue Peter.

_ Oui, ils vont les battre sans problème, rajoute Ingrid. »

    Ils continuent à observer un moment jusqu'à ce que Sylvie prennent la parole : « La lumière va resplendir et le mal changera de voie.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? ironise Takuro. Tu fais dans la prophétie maintenant ?

_ Tais-toi ! lâche Kelly. Sylvie, qu'essaies-tu de nous dire ?

_......

_ C'est fini ? Elle est débranchée ? se moque Takuro »

    Il n'a pas le temps de continuer ses mesquineries car Sylvie est tombée sur le sol et elle est agitée de convulsions violentes.

« Vite, il faut la ramener au Q.G, s'affole Rodrigo.

_ Il faut lui donner l'extrême onction ? interroge Takuro, toujours aussi fourbe.

_ Takuro, la ferme, veux-tu ? Elle ne va pas mourir, tranche Kelly. »

    Ce brusque intermède pour le moins à morbide les obligeant à partir, ils n'assisteront à la fin du combat. Mais nous, si ! Et malheureusement, ce n'est pas folichon. Greymon est à terre et Raidramon se déplace à toute vitesse pour éviter les attaques de Kulbutomon. Trop occupés, les trois combattants n'ont pas aperçu ce qui avance et se rapproche de l'ennemi.

« Hurlement Tonnerre !

_ Aaaaaaah ! »

    Cette fois, il est touché. Il tombe et fait semblant de ne plus bouger. Le groupe croit avoir gagné mais reste sur ses gardes. Ils attendent cinq, dix, quinze minutes jusqu'à ce que Joe se décide à aller voir. Il avance doucement. Une fois devant, il regarde la proie qui ne semble pas vouloir bouger. Il la touche prudemment mais rien n'y fait. Elle semble inerte, ou peut-être... Morte ? Mais bizarrement, elle n'a pas disparu. Comme elle ne semble plus vouloir bouger n attaquer. Alors, il dit à ses amis que tout va bien et qu'elle ne leur créera plus d'ennuis. Il commence à partir mais il n'a pas vu qu'une chaîne est sorti de la sphère sur laquelle repose Kulbutomon. Celle-ci commence à avancer doucement vers Joe. Personne ne l'a vu sauf Mimi qui s'écrie soudain : « Attention, Joe ! Derrière toi ! »

    Il se retourne presque aussitôt et la voit. Il accélère le pas. Cependant, le mauvais Digimon, se rendant qu'on a découvert son stratagème, accélère le mouvement. Joe court. La chaîne file comme un serpent. Joe a presque rejoint le groupe. La chaîne est très près, trop près. Joe trébuche. La chaîne s'enroule autour de lui et le ramène près de l'ennemi qui s'est relevé. 

« Maintenant, je vais prendre ton Digivice et peut-être que je t'épargnerai ... Ou que je t'éventrerai !

_ Tu ne l'auras pas. Gomamon, digi...

_ Si tu fais ça, coupe l'ennemi en faisant sortir une autre chaîne à la pointe acérée, tu ne le reverras pas vivant.

_ Grrrr, grogne Gomamon.

_ Très bien, et maintenant je vais prendre ce Digivice. »

    Il l'attrape dans la poche de la chemise à carreaux de Joe et l'enroule autour de son serpent métallique.

« Et maintenant, je vais le détruire, achève-t-il en commençant à serrer autour de l'humain et de l'objet.

_ Noon ! supplie Joe et Gomamon d'une même voix »

    Une chose incroyable se produit alors. Une vive lumière blanche émane du Digivice, éblouissant Kulbutomon et détruisant les liens. Joe tombe à terre ainsi que son Digivice. Le jouet géant, quant à lui, hurle de douleur et une sorte de spectre noir sort de son dos. Il prend la forme d'une sorte d'oiseau démoniaque et s 'envole en poussant un cri sauvage.

« C'était quoi ce truc ? interroge Ken

_ Probablement ce qui le rendait méchant, répond Izzy.

_ Et regarder, il s'est séparé à nouveau en trois, fait remarquer Cody. Et il est inconscient.

_ Non, regardez, rectifie Mimi. Ils se réveillent.

_ Cette fois, soyons encore plus prudents, demande Gomamon qui n'a pas envie d'un nouvel incident

_ He, les trois digimon, interpelle Matt. Vous allez nous attaquer ?

_ Pourquoi nous attaquerions vous ? rétorquent-ils d'une seule voix. Et que faisons-nous ici ?

_ Vous êtes dans le monde humain et vous nous avez sauvagement attaqué, explique Yolei d'une voix irritée.

_ Oh ! Mon dieu, s'affolent-ils. Nous sommes vraiment désolés !

_ Je crois que c'est sincère, déclare Joe. Ils ont vraiment l'ai désolé.

_ Oui, confirme TK. On peut peut-être les renvoyer dans le DigiMonde. (Hochements de tête unanime) Dans cas, Izzy, approche ton portable

_ Ok, dit-il en approchant son engin de celui de TK.

_ Vous êtes prêts les Poussahmon ?

_ Oui ! 

_ Dans ce cas : DigiMonde, ouvre tes portes ! récite-t-il »

    L'écran et le Digivice se mettent à briller et les Digimon sont aspirés vers le monde auquel ils appartiennent. Cette fois, c'est fini.

« Ce fut un combat des plus difficile, déclare solennellement Davis. Mais je crois que ça ne fait que commencer. Ce Digimon a été corrompu par cette espèce d'oiseau noir. Je ne sais pas qui est ce nouvel ennemi mais il a l'air décidé.

_ Waouh, Davis, se moque Yolei. Ça fait beaucoup de mots compliqués pour ton petit cerveau !

_ Tu vas voir ! hurle Davis. »

    Yolei part en courant et Davis part à ses trousses, suivi de très près par V-mon et Hawkmon. Le groupe éclate de rire. Les deux compères ont réussi à détendre l'atmosphère. Cependant, ils n'ont pas vu les deux yeux rouges qui les observaient de derrière un buisson. Et ses yeux perçants se semblent pas amicaux...

************************************************************************************************************

    Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Ça ne fait que commencer ! Une petit review me ferait très plaisir !!!! Ou un mail à : SnchzMig@aol.com !

    Et pour la petite info, le « poussah » est le nom savant du kulbuto, ces petits jouets à base ronde que l'on peut bousculer sans qu'il tombe. C'est pour ça que je l'ai utilisé dans ma fan-fic. C'était un moyen original d'utiliser un mot savant du vocabulaire français ! ! !


	4. Episode 2 Retour dans le DigiMonde

Les DigiSauveurs des ténèbres

Episode 2 : Retour dans le DigiMonde

**Chapitre 1 : La rentrée des classes**

    7H00. La plupart des habitants de Tokyo se réveillent mais pourtant la ville est déjà en effervescence depuis un moment. Le soleil a montré bien plus que le bout de son nez. La journée s'annonce chaude et ensoleillé.

    Mais loin de toutes ces considérations météorologiques, notre petit groupe de DigiSauveurs se préparent la mort dans l'âme à retourner à l'école. En effet, les vacances se terminent et les obligations scolaires reviennent. CE qui les dérange le plus, ce n'est pas tellement d'aller à l'école (mais un petit peu quand même !), c'est de laisser leur Digimon seul la journée. De plus, s'ils sont séparés, ils ne pourront se défendre contre une éventuelle menace venue du monde digital. Et il y a une nouvelle menace ! 

    En effet, quelques jours avant la fin des vacances, ils ont été attaqués par trois méchants Digimon alors qu'ils venaient de finir de pique-niquer. Ces trois Digimon étaient très puissants et en plus, ils ont fusionné. Mais le Digivice de Joe les a ramené du côté du bien.

    On pourrait croire que c'est juste un Digimon qui s'était échappé du DigiMonde mais quand le Digivice de Joe à briller, un étrange oiseau démoniaque est sorti du corps du Digimon et s'est envolé en hurlant. Cela prouve que les Digimon avaient été corrompu par une force maléfique et qu'il y a donc un nouvel ennemi plus puissant qui tire les ficelles et qui est bien décidé à les détruire jusqu'au dernier.

    Nous sommes quelques mois après la soit disante mort de MaloMyotismon et trois jours après leur combat contre les Poussahmon. En effet, ce mauvais Digimon n'est pas mort et il a créé de méchants DigiSauveurs en embobinant de pauvres enfants plus ou moins malheureux dans leur famille. Il leur a donné des Digimon créés par leur haine et des Digivices sont apparus quand les enfants sont passés du côté du mal. Et ils sont prêts a tout pour détruire Tai et ses amis.

    Après ce bref résumé, repassons à l'histoire. Tout à tour, Matt, Sora, Ken, Yolei, Cody et les autres se réveillent. Ils déjeunent, font un petit tour dans la salle de bains et s'habillent. Ensuite, tous partent et se dirigent vers l'école. Là, il y a déjà beaucoup de monde. Les écoliers se bousculent et font de grands gestes pour mimer tour à tour leur balade à dos d'âne ou leur vacances à la mer. 

    Mais laissez-moi vous touchez deux mots à propos de l'école au Japon. C'est Amy qui m'a expliqué cela. Tout d'abord, l'année scolaire débute en avril. Cependant, ils ont les vacances comme. Ils ont deux mois de repos en juillet août. Donc là, nous sommes en plein dans l'année scolaire. Mais il s'est quand même écoulé pas mal de temps, car ils ont changé de classe. Maintenant, Tai et ses amis sont en seconde et ont 15 ans, excepté Joe qui est plus vieux d'un an et qui a donc 16 ans et est en première. Davis, TK, Kari et leurs amis, quant à eux, ont maintenant 12 ans et sont en cinquième, sauf Cody qui a 11 ans. Mais il est très intelligent et suit les mêmes cours que ses amis (il a sauté une classe !).

    Pendant que je racontais tout ça, une partie du groupe est arrivée. Tai et Matt discutent, Yolei et Kari parle de fringues (ah ! Ces filles !) et TK et Cody parle du nouveau jeu Ponémon (je dis Ponémon au lieu de Pokémon pour faire de pub ! Ils se font déjà assez d'argent sans moi !) et du génial Dracolofeu. Ensuite arrivent tour à tour Sora, Ken, Joe et Davis. Tous se saluent et les uns et les autres s'impliquent dans les conversations.

    Mais quelle n'est pas leur surprise quand ils aperçoivent... Mimi ! En effet, elle est censée vivre aux USA.

« Mimi ! crie Sora en sa jetant dans ses bras. Mais, dis-moi, que fais-tu ici ?

_ Eh bien, laissez vous expliquer, raconte-t-elle. Vous vous souvenez quand je vous ai dit que j'avais quelque chose d'important à vous dire lors du pique-nique ?

_ Oui ! répondent les enfants en choeur.

_ En fait, je voulais vous annoncer que mes parents reviennent s'installer au Japon.

_ C'est super ! se réjouit Yolei.

_ Oui, mais c'est moi la plus heureuse dans tout ça, je pourrais enfin être avec mes amis tout le temps. Mes parents sont repartis hier aux Etats-Unis et vont faire tous les cartons. Ils voulaient me faire la surprise pendant les vacances alors ils n'ont rien emballé. En attendant, je reste ma grand-mère qui habite à deux pas de l'école.

_ Je suis content pour toi, Mimi, déclare sincèrement Matt. Comme ça, tu pourras nous parler des différentes couleurs de rouges à lèvres et tu pourras nous répéter un millier de fois pourquoi il faut être à la pointe de la mode quand on se rend dans le monde digital.

_ Toi, je te retiens, fulmine Mimi. »

     Elle est devenue rouge et si ses yeux pouvaient lancer des éclairs, Matt ne serait plus qu'un petit tas de poussière. Néanmoins, elle se retient de l'étriper sur place et se contente d'ajouter : « C'est toujours que d'avoir sans cesse les cheveux en bataille et toujours les mêmes habits ».

    Cette fois, c'est au tour de Matt de bouillir de colère. Mais ils n'ont pas le temps de continuer à se disputer, car la cloche sonne. Il est temps de retourner à la dure réalité : l'école. Tous les élèves se dirigent laconiquement vers la porte et regagnent leurs classes. Mais n'avez-vous pas remarqué qu'il manquait Izzy ? Tous se sont demandés pourquoi ce petit génie d'habitude si parfait est en retard aujourd'hui, jour de retour de vacances. Personne n'a la réponse et ceux qui l'ont croisé la veille disent qu'il était en pleine forme.

    Néanmoins, ne pouvant reculer, tous se séparent pour rejoindre leur classe respective. Tai, Sora et Matt s'installent pendant que Mimi gagne l'estrade pour se présenter. Le professeur du cours et le proviseur sont là pour l'accueillir. 

« Bonjour à tous, déclare solennellement le proviseur. Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, une nouvelle élève nous a rejoint. Je ne dis rien. Elle va se charger de se présenter. Mademoiselle, à vous ! 

_ Bonjour à tous, déclare la « nouvelle ». Je m'appelle Mimi Tachikawa. J'ai 15 ans. Certains d'entre vous me connaissent parce que j'ai habité au Japon une grande partie de ma courte vie. Il y a quelques années, mes parents ont déménagé aux Etats-Unis et j'ai du quitter mes amis japonais. Mais aujourd'hui, nous revenons habiter ici, à Tokyo. Voilà, vous « presque » tout !

_ Bonjour Mimi ! enchaînent les enfants.

_ Très bien, dit ensuite le professeur, Mimi, je te propose de t'installer à la table vide. C'est celle de Mr Izzumi Houshiro qui semble être absent.

_ D'accord, merci monsieur, j'y vais de ce pas.

_ Maintenant que ces petites festivités sont terminés, nous allons pouvoir commencer le cours d'SVT. Mr le proviseur, je crois que vous pouvez regagner votre bureau. »

     Ce dernier s'exécute calmement, souhaite une bonne journée aux élèves, une bonne scolarité à Mimi. Et se dirige vers la porte. Il l'ouvre et... Izzy lui rentre dedans ! Il s'excuse auprès de son directeur et va ensuite montrer son billet de retard à son prof. Il va ensuite rapidement à sa place et s'installe. Il est on ne peut plus surpris de trouver Mimi assise à la chaise voisine de al sienne.

« Mimi ! chuchote-t-il avec enthousiasme. Que.. je... enfin...

_ Oh ! C'est une longue histoire que je me ferais un plaisir de te raconter pendant la récré. Mais le principal, c'est que je suis de retour au Japon.

_ Je suis très content pour toi. Moi aussi, j'ai quelque chose à vous raconter mais c'est nettement plus angoissant.

_ Ah bon ? Oh, tu me fais peur et à la tête que tu fais, je crois que c'est sérieux.

_ C'est sûrement en rapport avec notre combat de l'autre jour.

_ Mr Houshiro, interromps le professeur, coupant court à leur conversation, non seulement vous arrivez en retard mais en plus vous vous permettez de discuter avec notre nouvelle élève. Décidément, ces vacances vous ont transformés ! »

    Izzy est cramoisi. Il marmonne une excuse et se renfrogne. Il ne décrochera plus un mot à Mimi jusqu'à la pause. Et justement à dix heures, heure de la pause, les questions pour savoir ce qui a retardé Izzy : « Il ne t'est rien arrivé ? interroge Tai. 

_ Non, répond Izzy

_ Tu n'as pas été attaqué par un Digimon ? demande Sora.

_ Non plus

_ Tu n'as pas...

_ Ça suffit, coupe Izzy. Je n'ai pas été attaqué, ni agressé. J'ai reçu un e-mail très bizarre. C'était un message écrit en lettre de sang qui disait : _« C'est le commencement de la fin, DigiSauveurs. Vous allez tous disparaître. Nous connaissons vos moindres gestes. Votre fin est proche » ._

_ C'est horrible, s'étrangle Yolei.

_ Mais encore, s'il n'y avait que ça. Il y avait un fichier avec. Il contenait des centaines de photos de nous qui ont été prises pendant ces quatre derniers jours. Certaines datent de notre combat. Tout ceci prouve ce qu'ils ont dit : nous sommes observés.

_ Oh ! Mon dieu ! s'affole Mimi. Y'a-t-il des photos de moi quand...

_ Oui Mimi, il y a des photos de toi quand tu dors avec tes peluches !

_ Oh non ! Alors, ils savent vraiment tout ».

    Eclat de rire général et moquerie de Matt qui ne manque pas l'occasion de se venger de Mimi. Cette fois, c'en est trop Mimi part à sa poursuite en brandissant son cartable et en poussant les mêmes cris que « Xéna, princesse guerrière » quand elle part massacrer ses ennemis.

    La prestigieuse image de Mimi en a pris un coup mais... Matt aussi ! Il a maintenant une grosse bosse sur la partie droite du crâne. Il a aussi été obligé de présenter ses plus plates excuses à Mimi. Notre « Xéna/Mimi » a encore obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. Ceci a encore une fois eu le don de détendre l'atmosphère.

    Cependant, toute cette joie de vivre semble laisser indifférent les deux yeux rouges qui les observent, ces mêmes yeux rouges qui les ont observé après leur affrontement contre les Poussahmon...

****

**Chapitre 2 : L'appel au secours**

****

    « Qui t'a donné la permission de faire ça ? J'en ai assez que tu n'en fasses qu'à ta tête ! Tache de ne pas recommencer sinon la sentence sera terrible ! »

   Le spectre de MaloMyotismon est fou de rage. Peter lui a encore désobéi en envoyant un message à l'un des DigiSauveurs. Ça commence à bien faire ! Peter est prêt à répondre mais Skullmon, son ami digital stoppe les hostilités en s'avançant vers le fantôme. Il met un genou à terre et déclare : « Veuillez l'excuser Maître. Il est jeune et ne sait pas ce qu'il fait.

_ Tu as raison Skullmon, concède-t-il. Quant à toi, Peter, je te laisse une dernière chance. Si tu t'avises de recommencer une telle chose, tu subiras les conséquences de tes actes.

_ Oui Maître, marmonne Peter, contenant sa rage.

_ Maître ? demande le squelette

_ Oui, Skullmon, je t'écoute.

_ Avez-vous un nouveau plan ?

_ Oui et il est temps que je vous l'expose. Sylphidamon, approche !

_ Me voilà, répondent deux yeux rouges qui restent tapis dans la pénombre.

_ Ce Digimon a observé les DigiSauveurs et leurs piètres compagnons durant leur combat. Maintenant, elle les connaît parfaitement. Mais elle n'est pas seule. Elle a n'a pas moins de cinq soeurs. Approchez toutes, n'ayez pas peur. »

   Cinq paires d'yeux rouges s'ajoutent alors. La première apparue reprend la parole : « J'ai transmis tout ce que je sais à mes soeurs. Nous avons maintenant tout ce qu'il nous faut pour tromper ces enfants et les faire tomber dans notre piège.

_ Dans ce cas partez pour le monde digital, achève MaloMyotismon. Et débarrassez-vous de ces enfants ».

    Une vive lumière jaillit et quand le noir revient, elles ont toutes disparu.

    Qui sont ces Digimon et quel est leur plan ?

    A des lieues de là, la cloche de la fin des cours a sonné. Il est midi et il est temps d'aller manger. Tous nos amis se retrouvent sur la pelouse de la cour de l'école. Chacun a son panier. Après s'être assis confortablement,  tous ouvrent leur panier. Un cri retentit : « Qu'y a-t-il Joe ? demande Mimi, inquiète.

_ Je... Gomamon, sors de là ! éructe-t-il »

   Son Digimon sort du panier, la bouche pleine. Tout le groupe éclate de rire. Mais Joe, lui n'est pas au comble de sa joie.

« Gomamon, tu as mangé tout mon repas ! se désespère Joe. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête ?

_ Je sais pas, répond ce dernier, mais ce que j'ai dans le ventre, c'est délicieux ! »

    L'hilarité redouble. Joe regarde Gomamon dans les yeux... Et l'attrape pour le serrer dans ses bras !

« Ho ! T'es trop mignon ! Comment veux-tu que je t'en veuille ?

_ Merci Joe. Mais dis-moi ?

_Oui !

_ T'as rien à manger ? J'ai les crocs ! (les enfants rient à s'en tordre les côtes)

_ C'est pas vrai ! Tes vraiment incorrigible ! »

    Après avoir bien ri, les enfants ouvrent leur panier et chacun donne quelque chose à Joe, qui, lui aussi, commencent à avoir les crocs.

    Changeons d'endroit. Changeons même de monde. Une tribu de Koromon, une autre de SnowBotamon, une de Leafmon (la forme bébé de Wormon, le Digimon de Ken),une de Yokomon, une de Upamon (le stade entraînement d'Armadillomon) et une de Chocomon (la forme bébé de V-mon).

    Jusque-là, rien d'anormal. Mais des ombres s'approchent de chacune des tribus. Des ombres aux yeux rouges qui savent précisément ce qu'elles veulent faire. Elles sont six et au fur et à mesure qu'elle rencontre ces tribus de petits Digimon, elles se séparent. Chacune change d'aspect. Le plan qu'elles ont mis en œuvre va commencer son sinistre ouvrage...

    Retournons sur notre bonne vieille terre. Et rendons-nous plus précisément dans la salle de cours de Davis et de ses amis. Il est bientôt cinq heures et les cours vont se terminer. Davis commence a trépigner sur sa chaise. L'école et lui, ça fait deux. Et puis, il a hâte de retrouver V-mon qu'il a laissé seul le matin. La cloche va sonner quand un petit bruit retentit, tout de suite suivi par trois autres bruits venus des places de Kari, Cody et Ken. Tous se regardent, étonnés, et comprennent. Ce sont leurs Digivices qui ont sonné. Ils regardent et ont un hoquet de surprise. Davis a un Chocomon qui s'agite sur l'écran et un message s'affiche : SOS. Il ne comprend rien. Il reste figé devant l'écran. La cloche sonne. Il sursaute et reprend ses esprits. Il fonce vers Kari. Il lui montre l'écran. Pour toute réponse, elle lui montre le sien : Il y un SnowBotamon qui demande de l'aide. Ken et Cody arrivent ensuite et montrent leurs appareils : un Leafmon et un Upamon qui appelle désespérément au secours. Les quatre se dirigent ensuite vers Yolei et TK. Mais eux n'ont rien reçu.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut être ? demande Ken. 

_ Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, déclare Kari.

_ On devrait aller voir les autres, décide Davis.

_ Tout à fait, confirme TK. C'est la meilleure chose à faire. Ainsi, on sera s'ils ont reçu des messages semblables. »

    Ils quittent la salle et se dirigent devant la porte de l'établissement ou tous devaient s'attendre pour faire le point sur leur nouvel ennemi. Là, ils trouvent Tai et Sora en grande conversation.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demande Davis, qui au fond de lui, le sait bien.

_ Regarde, disent Tai et Sora en même temps en montrant leurs Digivices. (Sur l'un, il y a un Koromon en détresse et sur l'autre un Yokomon en péril)

_ Alors, vous aussi, dit Cody. C'est pareil pour moi, Kari, Ken et Davis. Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ?

_ En fait, explique Sora. Peu de temps après être entré dans le DigiMonde, nous avons aider une tribu de Yokomon contre un Meramon. Et plus tard, sur le continent Serveur, nous avons affaire à des Pagumon qui avaient enfermé de  nombreux Koromon derrière une cascade. Je pense que ce sont eux qui nous appellent.

_ Sora a raison, rajoute Tai. Et, en plus, je me souviens qu'un jour, Mimi nous a racontés qu'elle était allé nourrir des SnowBotamon. C'était pendant la reconstruction du DigiMonde, peu après que Ken vous ai rejoint.

_ Ah, oui, je m'en souviens, confirme Kari. Ensuite, on a eu affaire à Rockmon. Donc, ce seraient eux qui m'ont appelé ?

_ Tout à fait ! répond Tai.

_ Mais enfin, vous ne trouvez pas bizarre qu'on reçoivent six messages de détresse en même temps ? lâche TK. C'est sûrement un piège.

_ Il y a de fortes chances. Mais nous devons aller voir, dit Tai. Et si c'est notre ennemi, on le vaincra. Tous ensemble, nous sommes invincibles ! Tiens ! Voilà le reste du groupe. Nous allons leur expliquer et ensuite, nous partirons pour le monde digital. »

    Voilà qui est clair. Tai a décidé et rien ne le fera changer d'avis. Ils s'avancent vers Izzy, Mimi, Matt et Joe et leur raconte ce qui s'est passé. Après quelques minutes de discussion, ils décident de se retrouver chez Izzy dans une heure, le temps d'aller chercher leur Digimon chez eux.

    Au loin, une fille blonde aux yeux bleus remplis de tristesse les regardent et déclare : « Ils se sépareront et joueront le ballet des démons sans savoir à qui ils ont affaire. »

   Puis elle s'écroule soudainement. Une sorte de chauve-souris avec des cornes jaune sur le front et de grandes ailes puissantes surgit et se jette sur elle et la secoue doucement : « Sylvie, mon dieu ! Je t'en pris, relève-toi ! ». 

    Mais rien n'y fait. Elle semble endormi et plonge dans un songe. Darkmon, c'est le nom du petit monstre, devient fou. Il ne peut pas l'aider et se sent impuissant. Elle (c'est une femelle) ne sait que faire mais deux mains apaisantes se posent sur sa tête. Ce sont Rodrigo et Ingrid.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Darkmon, on est là, la rassure Rodrigo.

_ Et on va ramener Sylvie au Q.G, continue Ingrid.

_ Merci beaucoup, dit Darkmon.

_ Mais comment est-elle partie ? demande Ingrid, inquiète et curieuse à la fois.

_ Je ne sais pas, avoue le Digimon. Mais quand j'ai vu qu'elle n'était pas là, je suis tout de suite partie à sa recherche. J'ai eu si peur quand elle s'est écroulée.

_ Ça nous a fait la même chose quand ça s'est produit il y a quelques jours, avoue la fillette. Mais, dis-moi, qu'a-t-elle dit avant de s'évanouir ?

_ Je ne me souviens pas exactement. Un truc du genre : ils vont se séparer et ils joueront sans savoir...euh... à qui ils ont... affaire ! Voilà, c'est à pas près ça. Mais c'était très vague.

_ C'est normal, explique Rodrigo. Notre maître nous a explique que Sylvie avait des visions. On ne sait pas pourquoi ni comment. Cependant, voir le futur perturbe énormément Sylvie et c'est pour ça qu'elle perd connaissance à chaque fois.

_ Dans ce cas, je veillerai sur elle encore plus et je le protégerai coûte que coûte, décide le Digimon. Et je détruirai ces DigiSauveurs moi-même, ainsi Sylvie n'aura plus besoin d'avoirs des visions qui lui dévoileront l'issue des combats. Ces enfants sont la cause de tous nos malheurs et leur fin est proche .»

**Chapitre 3 : De découvertes en surprises******

    17H00. Tous les DigiSauveurs sont regroupés chez Izzy. Ils sont prêts à partir. Yolei prend les devants, pointe son Digivice devant l'écran et prononce la formule : « DigiMonde, nous voilà ! ». Une vive lumière émane alors de l'écran et les entraîne dans les limbes digitales qui séparent les deux mondes.

    Tour à tour, ils arrivent dans le DigiMonde. Ils sont devant un immense lac. Malheureusement, ils n'ont pas le temps de s'attarder devant cette magnifique étendue d'eau claire et pure. 

« Il va falloir se séparer, déclare Tai. On va faire des groupes de deux puisque nous avons été appelés par six Digimon différents. 

_ OK, acquiesce Matt qui masse toujours sa tête endolori par la bosse que Mimi « Princesse Guerrière » lui a infligé. Mais je permets d'ajouter que dans chaque groupe, il doit avoir une personne qui a été appelée par un Digimon et une autre qui ne l'a pas été. 

_ Tu as raison, confirme Tai. A vous maintenant. Formez les bataillons ! »

    A ce moment, le groupe ressemble à des gamins de cinq ans. Un nuage de poussière se forme. Quand celui-ci se dissipe, six groupes se sont formés : TK/Kari, Matt/Ken, Cody/ Mimi (on souhaite bon courage à Cody !), Sora/Yolei, Tai/Joe, Davis/Izzy.

    « Voilà, conclut Davis. Maintenant qu'on deux par deux, on a plus qu'a se donner et aller cueillir des fleurs.

_ Davis, le rattrape Yolei. Ton cerveau a encore des ratés !

_ Grrr, grogne Davis en la foudroyant du regard. J'essayais de plaisanter ! Mais t'était pas assez intelligente pour comprendre»

   Les deux enfants sont face à face, prêts à s'affronter. Sora accourt, attrape Yolei par le bras et la tire loin du garçon en disant : « Je crois qu'on a y aller !

_ Nous aussi, enchaîne Izzy en attrapant ferment son compagnon de fortune en partant à l'opposé de son amie ».

    Tous se séparent avec un sourire aux lèvres, exceptés Davis et Yolei, qui parte chacun les mâchoires crispées, ruminant leur rage. Intéressons-nous plu particulièrement à TK et Kari. Ils ont marché un moment sans trouver l'ombre d'un Digimon. Il décide de faire une pause quand l'écran du Digivice de Kari se modifie.

« Hé ! Regarde, s'écrie-t-elle. Ça a changé. Maintenant, il y a deux points blancs et un gros point rouge.

_ Et le point rouge semble tout prêt, fait remarquer TK. On y est presque. »

    Vous aurez compris que les points blancs représentent les enfants et le point rouge ce qu'il recherche. Ils continuent leur route quelques minutes et arrivent à l'orée d'un bois. Il avance tranquillement quand il voit une forme passer devant eux très rapidement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? s'interroge Kari.

_ C' était Elecmon, répond TK. Je le reconnaîtrais entre mil. Une fois, nous avons tous été séparés. Et moi, j'étais seul avec Patamon. Nous sommes arrivés dans le village des bébés Digimon et il nous a attaqués, persuadés qu'on était des ennemis. Mais finalement, il a vu qu'on était de son côté et nous sommes devenus amis. Suivons le trajet qu'indique ton Digivice. Peut-être qu'il allait lui aussi là-bas. »

    Et ils continuent. Ils arrivent finalement vers une petite clairière au plein milieu du bois. Et ce qu'ils y trouvent est encore plus bizarre que de croiser Piedmon au coin d'une rue. En effet, il y a tout plein de SnowBotamon en train de rire. Ils semblent tous très heureux. Mais alors, pourquoi ont-ils appelé Kari ?

« Vous devez vous demandez ce qui se passe, déclare une vois dans leur dos.

_ Elecmon, s'écrie TK, fou de joie. Il court vers lui et le serre dans ses bras.

_ Oui, c'est bien moi répond le Digimon. Mais  si tu veux bien me lâcher, je pourrais peut-être saluer Kari. »

   TK finit par lâcher son ami. Tous se disent bonjour. Mais ils restent à savoir pourquoi ils ont été appelés. Pour une fois, c'est Gatomon qui explique tout (c'est normal après tout, c'est un peu elle qu'elle défend). Elecmon ne semble pas surpris : « Avant tout, il faut que je vous explique que je m'occupe de ces Digimon maintenant, en plus du village des bébés Digimon. Gennaï n'a trouvé personne pour veiller sur eux alors je me suis proposé. Et, nous avons effectivement été attaqués ce matin. Mais j'ai pu chasser ce Digimon. 

_ Mais comment expliques-tu le message de détresse ? interroge Patamon.

_ Je pense que comme Gatomon a été un SnowBotamon avant de se Digivolver, c'est pour ça que Kari a reçu un message de ma petite tribu. Mais, maintenant tout va bien ! Vous rester là ce soir pour me raconter votre vie dans le DigiMonde. »

   Et voilà ! Les deux enfants restent pour dîner. Leur ami retrouvé et le problème résolu, ils n'ont plus a s'inquiéter. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croit...

    Et si on allait voir Tai et Joe. Ils sont arrivés près de la fameuse cascade ou se trouvaient enfermés les Koromon. N'ayant rien trouvé autour de l'eau, ils décident de pénétrer derrière. Ils s'attendent a trouver d'horribles choses.... Et trouve des Koromon en train de jouer à la balle avec leurs longues oreilles ! Les deux garçons sont très surpris mais le sont plus encore quand il voit deux pattes de Digimon qui leur semblent bien connus. Leurs yeux remontent doucement. Serait-ce... Leomon ? Eh bien, non le Digimon est une fille ! Mais elle ressemble tellement à leur ami. Cependant, elle a quand même un physique bien à elle. Ses cheveux sont plats et n'ont rien à voir avec la crinière d'un lion. Ses oreilles sont aussi plus courtes. Mais elle reste quand même très musclée et ... très féminine ! Tai et Joe restant sans voie, elle commence : « Bonjour ! Je suis LeoWomon. 

_ Leo... Leowomon ? bredouille Agumon.

_ Oui, et je m'occupe de cette tribu de Koromon !

_ Mais, ou est l'ennemi ? »

    Et c'est reparti pour un tour ! Ils expliquent le SOS et LeoWomon leur dit qu'elle l'a chassé il y a peu de temps. Eux aussi passeront la soirée avec leur nouvel ami.

    Cody et Mimi ont trouvé les Upamon. Ils étaient accompagnés par Chuumon qui s'occupait d'eux. Encore une fois, aucune menace. Pareil pour Ken et Matt et le Digitamamon qu'ils ont rencontré en train de nourrir les Leafmon (une boule verte avec une tétine dans la bouche et une feuille au-dessus de sa tête reliée par une tige au derrière de son tout petit corps), Sora, Yolei, les Yokomon et Meramon et enfin Izzy, Davis, les Leafmon (une petite boule bleue avec une houppette sur le front) et Floramon.

     Tous, voyant qu'il n'y a plus aucun danger s'apprêtent à passer une soirée tranquille. Mais néanmoins, il y a quelque chose qui cloche...

**Chapitre 4 : La vérité**

    TK et Kari ont pris leur repas dans une ambiance très conviviale. Les bébés Digimon se sont regroupés autour de Gatomon et lui demandent s'ils deviendront aussi forts qu'elle. Gatomon est amusé et leur raconte sa vie. Les petits Digimon sont pendus à ses lèvres. TK a insisté pour monter la garde avec Patamon. Elecmon a accepté. TK s'est installé près du feu avec son ami digital. Il n'a pas vu Elecmon s'approcher et un main aux griffes acérés sortir de son dos et s'approcher dangereusement de sa ceinture ou se trouve son Digivice. TK, sentant ou bout d'un moment quelque chose le toucher, se retourne brusquement. Son ami a pris son engin. Mais pas de trace de la main monstrueuse.

« Mais enfin, pourquoi tu m'as pris mon Digivice ? lance TK

_ Parce que tel est ma mission, répond le voleur.

_ Ta mission ? Que se passe-t-il, Elecmon ?

_ Je ne suis pas Elecmon, petit écervelé. Je suis Sylphidamon .»

    Il commence alors à se transformer. Il grandit, révélant des formes semblables à celles d'une femme. Puis, la forme prend consistance. Elle a de longs cheveux et un masque inexpressif sur le visage. Elle porte une longue robe rouge sang. Ses mains sont décharnés et se terminent par de longs ongles acérés. Elle ne dit et commence à serrer le Digivice entre ses doigts. Elle va le détruire. Mais elle hurle et lâche l'objet. Gatomon apparaît. C'est elle qui l'a attaqué. TK se jette sur l'objet mais une boule blanche passe et l'attrape dans sa bouche. C'était un des SnowBotamon. Et ce dernier le ramène au mauvais Digimon.

« Mais que se passe-t-il ? interroge Kari qui est derrière le monstre. Qu'as-tu fais aux bébés ?

_ Ils sont en mon pouvoir. Ils m'obéissent.

_ Ils ne vont pas t'obéir longtemps, rétorque Kari. Prête, Gatomon ?

_ Attends, interromps le Digimon. Tu vas peut-être avoir du mal à te Digivolver sans ce petit objet. (Elle montre le Digivice dans sa main).

_ Mon Digivice, hurle la fille. Comment tu me l'as pris ?

_ Tu étais tellement absorbé par le récit de ton petit chat que tu ne t'aies même pas rendu compte qu'un des bébés s'était échappé et l'a chipé.

_ Je vais te faire un lifting ! lance Gatomon. Griffe Acier ! »

   Un bon coup de griffe et Sylphidamon devient comme folle. Elle se jette sur Gatomon et la frappe. Patamon fonce et lance sa « Bulle Tonnerre ». Le monstre recule et le frappe violemment. Elle retourne ensuite vers Gatomon. Elle la plaque au sol et approche sa main griffue vers sa gorge... Et s'écroule ! Gatomon se relève et aperçoit TK avec un énorme bout de bois dans la main.

« On reprend nos appareils et va chercher les autres, déclare-t-il.

_ Non, vous n'irez pas plus loin. (l'ennemi s'est relevé) Je ne suis pas seul. J'ai cinq autres soeurs. Ce message de détresse était un piège pour vous séparer. Vos autres amis doivent déjà être dépossédés de leurs Digivices. Mais je vois que même sans, vous êtes encore coriaces. Alors, nous allons, avec mes soeurs vous éliminez tous ! (elle lève les bras au ciel et une aura de lumière se lève autour d'elle ) Venez à moi, mes soeurs ! »

    Le cylindre de lumière s'étend et cinq autres Digimon identiques apparaissent. De longs tentacules sont sortis de leurs corps et elle tiennent tous les membres du groupe. L'une d'elle prend la parole et : « Et maintenant, vous allez assister à la mort de vos compagnons !

_ Nooon ! hurle les deux enfants. »

    Les six faciès restent inexpressifs et commencent à resserrer leurs liens. Les enfants commencent à hurler. Gatomon se jette sur une liane mais elle est repoussée. Patamon en fait autant. En vain. Kari et TK se mettent à pleurer. Leurs amis suffoquent. Tout est perdu. Que faire ?

« Leo Punch ! » Les liens sont détruits. Les enfants tombent, inconscients. Celui qui a lancé l'attaque file vers les démons et raflent les Digivices qu'elles ont pris. Ils ramènent ensuite les enfants vers TK et Kari. Vous avez bien sûr deviné que c'était Leomon. On peut dire qu'il tombe bien !

« Merci Leomon, souffle TK, éberlué.

_ Ce n'est rien. Essayez de réanimer le reste du groupe ! Moi, je me charge d'elles »

    Sur ce, ils se lancent sur elles avec son sabre. TK, Kari, Gatomon et Patamon essaient tant bien que mal de ranimer leurs amis mais rien n'y fait. Leomon est vite submergé par les attaques. TK et Kari décident d'intervenir : « Prêt Patamon ?

_Oui !

_ Toi aussi, Gatomon ?

_ Oui !

_ Digivolution armure. DigiMental de l'Espoir !

_ Digivolution armure. DigiMental de la Lumière !

_ Patamon, armure Digivolve-toi en... Pegasusmon !

_ Gatomon, armure Digivolve-toi en... Nefertimon ! »

    Ainsi paré, ils peuvent aller prêter main forte à Leomon. Le « cheval ailé » de TK lance son « Attaque Météores » et une pluie d'étoiles filantes touchent les soeurs démoniaques (je vous rappelle encore une fois que j'invente le nom des attaques). Puis, notre Sphinx au visage humain lance son « Attaque Royale ». Un triangle d'énergie file et touche l'ennemi. Mais pas de répit pour les gentils, ils continuent sur leur lancée et s'envolent. Quand ils se croisent, une liane d'énergie se forme et ainsi ils les ligotent. Les deux Digimon en profitent pour prendre une minute de répit et voir si les autres se sont réveillés. Ils voient que tous ont repris connaissance et récupérés leur Digivices. Leomon s'est rapproché. Les trois Digimon sont de dos et n'ont pas vu les lianes qui se rapprochent d'eux. Une fois tout près, elles les frappent. Pegasusmon et Nefertimon s'écroule et régresse. Les liens se dirigent ensuite vers Tai et ses amis. Aucun n'a la force de se relever sauf Kari qui s'interpose et dit d'un ton décidé : « Ça suffit ! »

    Son symbole apparaît alors et détruit les tentacules. Ensuite, Gatomon est soulevé du sol et ramené près du symbole. Ce dernier brille encore plus et : « Gatomon, sur-Digivolve-toi en... AngeWomon ! »

    Cette fois, ça va chauffer.

« Cette fois, tu vas l'avoir ton lifting ! lance notre bel ange. Charme Divin ! »

   Elle joint ses mains puis les écarte, formant un halo de lumière qui fonce vers l'ennemi. Les six soeurs hurlent et six oiseaux démoniaques sortent de leurs corps. Il pousse un cri et se rassemble pour s'envoler et disparaître. Les Sylphidamon tombent à genou, sonnées.

    AngeWomon, elle, régresse et tombe dans les bras de Kari. Tout le monde est fatigué. Alors, ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes de repos que les explications commencent.

« Alors, c'est fini ? demande Tai.

_ Oui, répond Kari. Le mal qui les possédait est parti. Mais je crois qu'elles ont deux ou trois choses à nous expliquer. N'est-ce pas ? (l'une d'elle s'avance vers le groupe)

_ Toutes mes excuses, DigiSauveurs, plaide-t-elle. Moi et mes soeurs vivions tranquillement dans le DigiMonde. Mais il y a deux jours, nous avons brusquement été appelées dans votre monde. Nous nous sommes retrouvés devant une sorte de spectre sans forme. Il n'a rien dit et nous a mis sous son pouvoir. Ensuite, nous devenues les monstres qui vous ont attaqués. Nous vous avons observés longtemps puis nous avons mis en place ce plan horrible.

_ Mais, interromps Izzy, vous savez qui est celui qui vous a possédés ?

_ Absolument pas, répond l'accusée. Nous l'appelions Maître mais jamais il ne nous a jamais dits qui il était.

_ Eh ben, on est pas avancés, commente Davis.

_ Je suis désolé, mais je ne sais rien de plus, achève le Digimon. 

_ Ce n'est pas grave, rassure Sora. Le tout est que vous soyez revenus de notre côté

_ On a plus qu'à rentrer chez nous, constate Izzy. On n'apprendra rien de plus. »

    Le groupe part à la recherche d'une de ces petites télés qui peut les ramener chez eux. Une fois devant, ils disent au revoir aux six soeurs et aussi à Leomon qu'il remercie également de son aide providentielle. 

    Une fois de retour, chacun raconte ce qui s'est passé de son côté. TK et Kari raconte leur histoire. Tai raconte comment LeoWomon a utilisé sa lame pour trancher sa ceinture. Quelle honte pour lui quand son pantalon a glissé sur les chevilles ! Joe, lui, tellement surpris l'a laissé échappé et un Koromon est tranquillement arrivé et l'a pris. 

    Sora et Yolei jouaient avec les Yokomon quand elles ont senti deux mains froides se saisir de leurs engins. Ensuite les Yokomon les ont immobilisés.

    La nourriture de Matt et Ken était drogué et à leur réveil, Digitamon avait repris sa véritable identité et les avaient attaché. 

    Mimi et Cody ont pris leur repas avec Chuumon et les Upamon. Puis, ensuite, alors qu'elle discutait avec Cody, elle a senti une présence derrière elle. Elle s'est retournée et à Vu Chuumon avec les longs bras de Sylphidamon. Tétanisée, elle et Cody n'ont pas pu faire un mouvement. L'ennemi n'a eu qu'à se servir.

    Quant à Izzy, il pianotait frénétiquement sur son ordi et avait posé son Digivice à côté de lui. Le pseudo Floramon n'a qu'a eu à tendre le bras... Et à l'assommer ! Davis, lui, jouait avec les Leafmon quand ceux-ci ont grimpé sur lui. Vite enseveli sous le nombre, il est tombé. L'un d'eux a décroché le Digivice.

    Voilà comment chacun se l'est fait volé. Ensuite, quand la Sylphidamon que combattait TK et Kari a rappelé ses soeurs, chacune a sorti des tentacules et ligotés les deux enfants qu'elle avait avec elle ainsi que leur Digimon. Et après, vous connaissez la suite !

    Tous restent perplexes ensuite. Qui peut être celui qui leur veut du mal ? 

« Qui cela peut-il être ? interroge Izzy. On ne sait même pas si c'est un humain ou un Digimon. On se bat vraiment ans savoir qui on affronte vraiment.

_ Si on pouvait trouver qui est à la base de tout ça, on pourrait lui botter les fesses, dit Davis.

_ Mais on ne sait pas qui c'est, conclut Yolei. Résultat des courses : on affronte des Digimon très puissants et rusés qui sont prêts à n'importe quoi pour nous détruire... »

    Yolei devient toute rouge. Le pantalon vient de tomber à nouveau. Tout le groupe s'est tourné vers lui. Tai est cramoisi. Personne ne dit rien, mais une voix retentit au loin : « Très joli, le caleçon, DigiSauveur ! » La voix devient une personne qui s'avère être... Peter ! Ses cheveux mi-longs retombent sur ses épaules gracieusement. Il reste un peu loin d'eux et déclare : « Vous êtes vraiment pitoyables !

_ Qui es-tu pour nous parler ainsi ? demande Tai, sur la défensive.

_ Je suis un DigiSauveur. Un DigiSauveur des Ténèbres. »

   Puis il disparaît comme il est venu. Eberlué, le groupe regarde l'endroit où quelques secondes plus tôt se trouvait ce « DigiSauveur des Ténèbres »...

    Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plus et que ça vous a donné envie de lire la suite ou même d'écrire votre propre fan-fic. Je vous promets quelques chose de très spécial pour la suite. Patience ! Et si vous avez une remarque, une critique, un commentaire ou quoi ce soit à me dire, mon adresse est toujours « SnchzMig@aol.com ».

   A bientôt !

Miguel, alias TK .


	5. Episode 3 Ossamentamon

Les DigiSauveurs des Ténèbres

Episode 3 : Ossamentamon

****

**Chapitre 1 : La visite au musée**

    « Qui était-ce ? demande Yolei.

_ Et que veut-il ? rajoute Cody.

_ Il nous a dits qu'il était un DigiSauveur... Des Ténèbres ? bredouille Mimi

_ Ce serait lui l'ennemi ? s'interroge Izzy.

_  Il y a de fortes chances, déclare Davis. Et il a m'a l'air assez sûr de lui et belliqueux.

_ C'est bien, Davis ! ironise Yolei. Tu as appris un nouveau mot. Tu sais au moins ce que ça veut dire « belliqueux » ?

_ Bien sûr que je sais ce que ça veut dire, répond calmement celui-ci. Mais, serais-tu en train de te moquer de moi ?

_ Un petit peu oui !

_ Tu vas voir !

_ Ça suffit les gamins ! coupe Izzy. Venez ici et bougez plus !. »

    Surpris par le ton de leur ami et la vulgarité de ses propos, les deux adversaires cessent leurs futilités. Ça n'a pas empêché tout le monde de se tourner vers Izzy.

« Excusez-moi, ânonne ce dernier. Je suis tendu. On s'est fais avoir comme des débutants. Et il y a cet enfant qui est venu. C'est très bizarre ! Désolé, Davis et Yolei !

_ C'est rien, répond Davis. C'est vrai que c'est pas le moment. »

    Les questions recommencent à fuser mais aucune réponse n'est trouvé.  N'aboutissant à rien, les enfants se séparent. Il est 11 heures du soir. Ils viennent de rentrer du DigiMonde et ils ont des devoirs à faire. Il est plus que temps de s'y mettre. Et puis, il va falloir expliquer aux parents le retard de deux ou trois heures. Ces derniers connaissent bien l'existence des Digimon (qui ni croirait quand toutes les grandes villes ont été envahi il y a quelques mois par des tonnes de monstres digitaux et que chaque enfant a reçu le sien pour les ramener dans le monde digital ?) mais ils n'acceptent pas un retard aussi important même si c'est pour combattre une nouvelle menace qui pourrait détruire le monde. C'est vachement têtu les parents quand ça s'y met !

   Trêve de plaisanterie, laissons-les se débrouiller, ils sont bien assez grands ! Avançons donc au lendemain matin. Une visite au musée est prévue. Une exposition d'objets médiévaux y a été installée. Donc, ce matin, pas d'école ! C'est plutôt bien, comme ça leurs professeurs ne remarqueront pas qu'ils ont des têtes de zombies.

    Exceptionnellement, ils auront deux sacs. Ils ne vont pas faire rater ça à leurs Digimon ! Un pour le pique-nique de midi et l'autre pour leurs petits monstres digitaux. Joe a été tout de suite d'accord, car son seul désir était de mettre le plus de distance possible entre son repas et Gomamon.

   Chacun de leur côté, les enfants se préparent. Une fois prêts, chacun part et se dirige vers l'école. Tous nos amis se retrouvent devant le portail avec les autres élèves. Là, tout le monde discute en attendant le car. Celui-ci arrive une demi-heure plus tard. Notre groupe se jette au fond pour être sur la très grande banquette du fond. Ils s'y agglutinent puis les autres qui n'ont pas trouvé de place s'installent sur les sièges de devant. Tout ce petit monde est bien serré, mais entre amis, ça fait rien ! 

    Ils laissent aussi discrètement sortir le bout de la tête de leurs Digimon et entament de joyeuses discussions. Izzy ne participe presque pas à la conversation. Il est assis à côté de Mimi et il se sent très gêné. Les sentiments et les images se bousculent dans sa tête. Il n'arrive pas à penser clairement, ni à analyser ses sentiments. Un mot lui revient en tâte sans cesse : Amour. Toute rouge, il essaie de cacher son visage en regardant pas la fenêtre.

    Heureusement, ils arrivent au musée. Le bus se gare. Izzy est soulagé bien qu'en y repensant, il n'était pas si mal à côté de son amie. Il essaie de chasser ses vilaines pensées de sa mémoire, mais pourtant, qu'est-ce qu'elle est jolie !

   Boum ! Tellement absorbé par ses pensées, il est rentré dans un poteau. Quel difficile retour à la réalité ! Il faut quand même bien s'intéresser à l'expo. Il rejoint ses amis qui l'ont distancé et tous ensemble pénètrent dans le musée avec leurs petits amis dans leurs sacs. Ces derniers ont juste le droit de sortir  le bout de la tête discrètement pour observer les armes médiévales. Ils ne seront pas embêtés par le guide. Ils ont quartier libre. L'expo est géante est un guide aurait été lassant au bout de cinq minutes. Alors, liberté totale. 

    On peut dire que tout est réuni pour qu'on ne repère pas les Digimon. Bien que tout le monde sache que les Digimon existent, les enfants n'osent pas trop se montrer en public avec eux. Les moeurs sont difficiles à changer. Alors, ils ont convenu ensemble de ne pas se montrer avec eux, ou tout du moins le moins possible.

    Mais loin de toutes ces préoccupations, ils profitent de la visite qui est vraiment passionnante . On y trouve tout l'attirail du parfait chevalier européen du Moyen-Age.

   « Et ça, c'est quoi ? demande Agumon. On dirait la queue d'Ankylomon !

_ C'est un fléau d'armes, explique Tai en lisant.

_ Et ça ? demande Armadillomon.

_ C'est une arbalète, continue Tai. Gabumon doit connaître ça, lui qui est devenu un vrai fan de Buffy. C'est un instrument qu'on tient dans la main et avec on lance des « carreaux ». Ça ressemble à des flèches dont le bout aurait quatre côtés. C'est plus épais et moins long qu'une flèche.

_ Eh ben, Tai ! s'exclame Gabumon, t'en sais des choses. Moi, tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'on pouvait tuer un vampire avec.

_ Y'a pas que les vampires dans la vie, rigole le garçon. Mais j'adore le Moyen-Age. C'était une époque ou le courage avait une grande place.

_ En tout cas, tu m'as impressionné, déclare Matt. Je ne savais que tu t'intéressais à autre chose qu'a manger, rêvasser, dormir et... glander !

_ Oh ! Toi ! hurle Tai. »

   Il t'attrape et lui frotte le dos de sa main dans les cheveux... Matt éclate de rire ! Drôle de réaction mais au moins, ça fait rigoler aussi Tai qui arrête sa torture. Il continue leur visite et font le tour. Ils ont déjà tout vu en détail et seulement une petite heure et demie s'est écoulée. Ils essaient de trouver une autre galerie, mais non, il n'y a rien de plus. Ils se préparent à s'ennuyer mortellement quand un son de trompette retentit. Il vient des hauts-parleurs :

_« (Son de trompette) Damoiselle et Damoiseaux, vous êtes tous conviés à assister à un combat titanesque digne des plus grands. Messire Anguerand le Magnifique défie le seigneur Marcantour l'Ange Noir pour récupérer ses biens légitimes. Un grand combat va commencer entre les deux seigneurs. Rendez-vous dans la cour intérieure pour y assister. (Autre son de trompette) »._

    C'est la ruée. Tous les élèves se précipitent dans la cour pour voir cela. Voilà donc ce que cachait cette visite. Quels bons cachottiers font ces professeurs !

    Dans cette fameuse cour, tout a été reproduit comme pour les affrontements du Moyen-Age : la place pour les spectateurs, celle du roi, de ses enfants et de sa femme et deux couloirs dans lesquels s'élanceront les chevaliers et devront se faire tomber de leur monture de la pointe de leur lance. 

    Les gens s'éparpillent au mieux pour que tous puissent voir correctement. Tout notre petite troupe met son sac devant elle pour que leurs amis digitaux ne loupent pas une miette du spectacle.

    Tout le monde attend. Les protagonistes se font désirer. Puis, le roi apparaît tenant sa compagne par le bras suivi par leur fille. Celle-ci porte une somptueuse robe de velours bordeaux. Ses cheveux sont retenus en arrière par deux nattes. Elle est magnifique et à côté d'elle, sa mère semble une pale imitation. Après des sifflements d'admiration qu'un garde fait taire en les menaçant de son glaive, les trois personnages royaux s'installent.

    Un peu après arrivent de deux endroits différents les fameux seigneurs, à cheval. Messire Anguerand, d'un côté, porte une tunique blanche avec un blason à tête d'aigle et de l'autre, le seigneur Marcantour porte une tunique noir avec une tête de loup pour insigne. Ceux-ci saluent en se pâmant en bombant le torse puis retourne d'où ils sont venus.

   Ils reviennent un moment plus tard vêtus d'une armure et tenant chacun un étendard avec leur blason. Chacun plante le sien dans le sol et appelle son écuyer pour qu'il lui apporte sa lance. Le combat va commencer !

    Agumon a les yeux rivés sur la scène. Il trépigne d'impatience dans son sac. Mais sa joie est coupée quand il voit quelque chose passer au fond de la cour. Personne ne l'a vu sauf lui. Et il a très bien compris ce que c'était.

« Tai !

_ Qu'y a-t-il Agumon ?

_ J'ai vu quelque chose passer au fond de la salle !

_ C'était probablement un technicien. Ne t'inquiète pas !

_ Ne pas m'inquiéter ?!!! suffoque Agumon. T'as déjà vu un technicien haut de 80 cm et qui n'a pas un gramme de peu ni de chair sur le corps ?

_ Quoi ? C'est un squelette ?

_ Pire que ça, Tai ! C'est un Digimon !

_ Oh oh ! Voilà les ennuis qui se profilent ! On va tout de suite voir ce que c'est ! Oh mon dieu, moi qui aime tant cette période de l'histoire, je verrais jamais ce spectacle. »

   Sur ce, Tai s'en va en courant vers l'arrière de la salle, échappant de justesse à un vigile qui tente en vain de le poursuivre. Une fois seul :

« Bon, Agumon, je te laisse sortir, tu pèses une tonne !

_ Merci Tai, un petit mot gentil, ça fait toujours plaisir !

_ De rien ! Allez, y faut qu'on le trouve ! Qui sait qu'elles sont ces intentions à celui-là !

_ Mes intentions sont de vous attirer dans mon piège ! Et ça marche, déclare une voix. »

    Cette voix tombe du plafond et se révèle être... Skullmon ! Rapidement rejoint par son ami, ils s'avancent un peu et Peter dit : « Pal mal, mon plan. Et vous vous êtes fait avoir comme des débutants. Au fait, as-tu change de ceinture, TAI ? (il veut montrer qu'il connaît son nom)

_ Comment connais-tu mon nom ? Et comment sais-tu ce qui est arrivé à ma ceinture ? (Tai est tout rouge à la fois de colère et de honte se faire déshabiller par une femme contre son gré est toujours un peu dégradant ...)

_ Je le sais, c'est tout. Je sais tout. Tout à propos de toi, tes amis et tous les combats que vous avez menés.

_ Et pourquoi es-tu venu nous vu hier soir ? Et pourquoi...

_ Tais-toi ! coupe Skullmon. Tu n'es rien.

_ Tu vas voir si je ne sui rien ! hurle Tai en se jetant sur Peter. »

    Mais à peine a-t-il bougé un pied que Skullmon lance : « Griffe os ! ». Les griffes d'une de ses mains se détachent et partent pour se loger sur les habits de Tai et le coincer au mur en s'y plantant. Son ami dinosaure se précipite et essaie de les enlever pour libérer Tai. Mais il n'a pas le temps : Skullmon l'a frappé à la tête et il s'écroule.

   « Et maintenant, tu vas assister à la capture de ton dinosaure dégénéré, lance Peter. Et tu ne pourras rien faire. (Son Digimon prend Agumon et le soulève sans difficulté) Et maintenant, rappelle tes griffes, Skullmon, veux-tu ?

_ Oui bien sûr, réponds ce dernier pendant que ses griffes reviennent se placer sur sa main.

_ _Soit ils sont débiles, soit il y a une entourloupe ! pense Tai. Je penche plutôt pour le second choix, mais je peux pas le laisser. Alors, j'y vais. »_

   Il se jette alors sur les kidnappeurs de son ami. Il se lance sur eux... Et s'écrase sur le sol ! Ils ont disparu. Et avec Agumon. Il regarde autour, n'osant pas y croire. Ce n'est pas possible ! Non, pas son meilleur ami ! Il sent les larmes couler sur ses joues. Pourquoi ? Il part en courant, retrouver les autres.

   Dehors, la représentation n'est pas encore terminée. Tout le groupe l'a vu venir, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. C'est très inhabituel, venant de lui. Tai, cette montagne de courage, prêt à partir à m'aventure sans savoir où il va. Et le voir là, si fragile et si perdu, nous rappelle à qu'elle point on est faible quand il s'agit de quelqu'un qu'on aime.

   « Tai, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? interroge Sora, soudain très anxieuse.

_ Agumon... Kidnappé... Celui qu'on a vu hier soir... Son Digimon... Skullmon, arrive-t-il difficilement à articuler entre deux sanglots. Rien pu faire... Impuissant... »

   Il se jette dans les bras de Sora. Celle-ci l'accueille sans rien dire. Tous ces amis se sont approchés de lui et reste sans rien dire...

   Plus loin, dans une vieille résidence abandonnée immense, Agumon est enchaîné au mur. Son garde s'amuse à lancer ses griffes sur une cible...

**Chapitre 2 : Le message**

    Dans la vieille usine désaffectée, Peter est une fois encore en train de se disputer avec son maître : « Peter, vocifère le Maître. Je t'avais dit de me ramener son Digivice, pas son Digimon. Pourquoi ne m'écoutes-tu jamais ?

_ Excusez-moi, maître, répond l'accusé, tout penaud. Mais...

_ Quoi ? Mais quoi ? Explique-toi vite avant qu'il ne me prenne l'envie de me passer les nerfs sur toi !

_ Hé bien, voilà... »

   Quelques minutes suffisent à Peter pour expliquer son plan. Son « patron » semble conquis par l'idée.

« Très bien, Peter, conclut-il. Je te laisse carte blanche. Je te prête mes Digimon comme tu le désires. Maintenant, va et tâche de réussir ! »

    Le musée. Le spectacle se termine. Tai l'a regardé à contrecoeur. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est aller chercher Agumon. Il a bien sûr tout expliqué à ses amis. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui va le ramener. Il ne tient pas en place. A ce moment, le Moyen-Age, il s'en fout ! Il veut mettre une raclée à Peter et ramener Skullmon à l'état de Digi-Oeuf.

    Mais où le chercher ? La ville est vaste. Si vaste. Trop vaste...

   Justement, retournons dans cette vieille maison où se trouve Agumon. Son geôlier a cessé sa partie de fléchettes et s'occupe maintenant à déguster un succulent hamburger et à boire à un délicieux soda. Agumon a bien compris qu'il voulait lui faire envie. Il tourne le regard mais Skullmon se décale à chaque fois pour que le prisonnier ne loupe pas une miette du spectacle. Agumon essaie de fermer les yeux mais il reçoit une violente claque pour l'obliger à garder les yeux ouverts.

   Agumon obtempère. Le repas finit par se terminer. Le bourreau jette les emballages au pied de l' « enchaîné » pour qu'il sente les odeurs des succulents mets.

   La séance de torture va commencer...

   Du côté de Tai, c'est l'après-midi. Lui et ses amis n'ont pas une minute à eux  pour essayer de découvrir où était caché Agumon. Et de toute façon, le Digivice ne veut rien dévoiler. Izzy a quand  même eu le temps de pianoter un peu sur son PC. Mais ça n'a pas été fructueux. Skullmon n'est pas fiché dans l'analyseur de Digimon aucune présence suspecte n'a été détectée dans la ville (un chien squelette ne passe inaperçu !).

   Il est 4h30 et Tai devient fou sur sa chaise. Il ouvre son casier et fais semblant de chercher quelque chose pour se détendre les nerfs. Il farfouille et trouve un message ! C'est un bout de pied, plié en quatre à la va-vite. Il le déplie, anxieux.

_« Tai, j'ai ton Digimon et seul moi sait où il est. Je te donne rendez-vous au quatrième étage de la maison abandonnée de la famille Hinoarashi à 5h30 précise. Nous y réglerons nos affaires. Tâche d'être à l'heure et d'être SEUL si tu tiens à ton pitoyable compagnon._

_Ton pire cauchemar . »_

    Cette fois, Tai sait où se trouve son ami. Et il doit y aller seul. Il en parlera quand même à ses amis. Il faut que la cloche sonne. Et vite ! 

**Chapitre 3 : Le rendez-vous**

    « Griffe os ! » Skullmon s 'amuse comme un petit fou. Il lance ses griffes sur Agumon mais ses celles-ci dévie à chaque fois pour se planter a quelques centimètres de son corps. C'est bien sûr volontaire et il se délecte de la terreur qui se lit sur le visage du Digimon.

    Il a été rejoint par Peter qui profite aussi du triste spectacle. Ils attendent Tai pour les négociations. Et pour leur plan.

    5h20. Tai court vers la demeure dont parlait Peter. Il la voit mais elle est encore un peu loin. Elle tranche avec les autres bâtisses de la rue. Elle est de style victorien comme certaines maisons anglaises (un peu comme la maison des soeurs Halliwell dans Charmed !). Elle est immense avec ses quatre étages mais aussi énormément délabrée.

   Quand Tai arrive devant, la porte est ouverte. Enfin, des débris de portes jonchent le sol. Il franchit le pas de la porte et fait un signe de tête à on ne sait qui.

   Une fois dedans, il grimpe prudemment les marches pour se rendre u premier étage. Ils croisent tantôt des fauteuils déchirés, des meubles pourris par l'humidité et de la poussière. Que de poussière !

    Il continue sa progression. 2ème étage. 3ème étage. 4ème étage. Cette, il y est. Il va franchir la dernière porte. Il entre et est pris de frissons. Agumon est enchaîné au mur et Skullmon récupère ses griffes au tour de son corps .

    Tai, soudain fou de rage se jette sur Peter. Skullmon le retient.

« Ton Digivice contre lui, explique-t-il.

_ Quoi ? suffoque Tai.

_ tu tien donc si peu à lui ? demande l'enfant.

_ Mais si, je le tiens a lui. Mais je ne peux pas te donner mon Digivice.

_ Très bien, déclare Peter. Skullmon, à toi ! »

   Ce dernier lance une nouvelle fois son attaque en plein sur le petit dinosaure impuissant. Mais il ne la dévie pas au dernier moment. Agumon va être touché. Les griffes acérées se rapprochent.

« Arrête, hurle Tai. C'est bon, prends-le (il tend l'objet).

_ Arrête, Skullmon ! ordonne Peter (les griffes reviennent). »

   Peter claque des doigts et les liens disparaissent. Agumon tombe à terre violemment. Skullmon le retient.

« Donne-moi ton Digivice, maintenant !

_ Tiens. Le voilà. »

   Il donne le Digivice. Skullmon donne un violent coup de pied à Agumon et l'envoie vers son compagnon.

« Tu vois, DigiSauveur. Je tiens mes promesses. Un marché est un marché. Mais tu n'as pas lu la close en petits caractères. Maintenait, JE vais partir. Toutes les portes vont être scellées derrière moi. Et à chaque étage, un Digimon apparaîtra. Même au quatrième, là où tu te trouves. Mais sans Digivice, pas de Digivolution.

   Quel dommage, tu ne sortiras jamais de cette maison. Je penserai très fort à toi. Et j'irai mettre une fleur sur ta tombe. Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Adieu et à jamais ! »

   Sur ce, il s'élance vers la porte. Tai ne bouge pas quand Agumon le secoue avec le peu de forces qu'il lui reste. La porte se referme derrière Peter et Tai sursaute. Il s'est fait piégé. Il court vers la porte mais n'arrivé même pas à faire bouger la poignée.

   Ce « ... » (pas de grossièreté ! ^o^) de gamin disait vrai. Et une spirale de lumière noir vient de naître au milieu de la pièce. Les deux amis se sont enfin retrouvés mais dans quelles circonstances !

« Oh ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? se lamente Agumon.

_ Je sais pas moi. Lance ton attaque sur ce truc noir.

_ Ok ! DinoFlamme ! »

   C'est la catastrophe ! La spirale s'est accélérée et  le Digimon apparaît. L'attaque d'Agumon a accéléré le processus.

**Chapitre 4 : DigiSauveurs, à la rescousse !**

   Peter est sorti. Il a décidé d'attendre un peu. Il ira ensuite ramasser ce qui reste des prisonniers. Il est bien sûr de lui. Cependant, il n'a pas vu les nombreuses paires d'yeux qui l'observent. 

   En effet, tout le groupe s'est caché à différents endroits pour guetter le retour de Tai. Et comme Peter est sorti sans Tai et qu'il s'est écoulé pas loin d'une demi-heure, il est temps qu'ils interviennent. Ils sortent discrètement de leur cachette sans se faire voir de leur ennemi.

   A pas de loups, ils se dirigent derrière la maison, là où ils se seront pas découverts. Par chance, il y a une vitre. Gabumon se charge d'elle avec sa « DinoFlamme bleue ». La chaleur est tellment intense que le carreau fond. Matt n'a plus qu'a passer la main à l'intérieur pour tourner la poignée de la vitre. Et hop ! Les voilà à l'intérieir !

   « Attetion Agumon ! » Tai se jette sur son ami. Ils viennent d'esquiver la première attaque d'un Digimon du nom de VeeDramon. C'est de guerrier oiseau sur deux pattes, tout bleu. Il a deux cornes sur la tête qui partent en arrière et une autre là où devrait être son nez. Son museau est allongé. Son ventre est blanc avec une sorte de « V » bleu dessiné dessus. Ses pieds et mains sont pourvus de longues griffes.

   Aucun des deux ne l'a jamais vu. Mais lui semble en avoir après eux. Il se jette à nouveau sur eux...

   « Hurlement Tonnerre ! 

_ Ailes Tempêtes. »

   Starmon a reçu les attaques de Garurumon et Holsemon de plein fouet. Holsemon est la Digivolution armure d'Hawkmon avec le DigiMental de l'Amour. C'est un aigle sur quatre pattes avec un casque ailé sur la tête. Le symbole de l'amour y est tatoue.

   Quand il lance cette attaque, deux traits de lumière partent de chacune des branches de son casque.

   Starmon, lui, est une étoile blanche pourvue de bras et jambes violets. Son visage se trouve au milieu de l'étoile et il porte des bracelets aux bras et des bottes.

   Mais revenons au combat. L'ennemi se relève et se jette sur ses opposants.

« Partez, lance Yolei. On se charge de lui.

_ OK, lance le reste du groupe tout en fonçant dans l'escalier. »

   V-mon défonce la porte et tous pénètrent au 1er étage.

    « Blaster Nova ». Décidément, ce VeeDramon est très puissant ! Je n'aimerai pas être le vieux meuble qui a reçu cette attaque ! D'ailleurs, si j'étais ce meuble, je ne serais plus qu'un amas de planches.

    Les deux cibles commencent à être fatigué. L'attaque d'Agumon n'a aucun effet sur cet imposant ennemi.

    1er étage. Les deux formes  noires sont devenus des RedVegiemon. Ceux-ci sont à moitié fous et n'arrêtent pas d'attaquer à tout bout de champ. Ils ne semblent pas s'épuiser. Davis, devant la scène prend les devants : « Il faut continuer à se séparer. Je reste avec Sora et TK. Vous autres, continuez !

_ D'accord ! scande une voix unanime »

   Le groupe qui monte l'escalier est diminué de trois personnes. Tout ce que qu'ils entendent (à défaut de le voir !), ce sont les paroles que prononcent les Digimon quand ils se Digivolvent. D'après ce qu'ils ont entendu, ce sont Pegasusmon, FlameDramon et Birdramon (lui il a pas le choix !) qui mèneront le combat. 

    Mais pas le temps de s'attarder, direction le deuxième étage !

    Il ne reste plus qu'un seul meuble derrière lequel se protège Tai. Malheureusement, celui-ci (le meuble, pas Tai) ne résiste pas à une attaque de « L'oiseau bleu ». Maintenant, les otages sont à découvert. Plus rien ne les protège du psychopathe.

    2ème étage. Deux DarkTyrannomon. Digmon, Kabuterimon et Stingmon. Le trio des insectes fait tant bien que mal face à ses opposants. Les deux dinosaures sont de puissants adversaires et ont manqué à plusieurs reprises de  brûler les ailes du trio avec leurs boules de feu.

    Mais le reste du groupe ne reste pas à se lamenter. Ils continuent leur route vers le troisième étage. Ils y arriveront. Il faut sauver Tai.

   Tai. Justement, revenons-en à lui. Agumon est à terre, inconscient et VeeDramon tient Tai par le col. Il le lance contre un mur et s'approche de lui pour lui donner le coup de grâce...

   3ème Etage. Le combat fait rage. Mais le Gorillamon (un immense gorille aux poils blancs avec un canon à la place de la main droite et plein de fils sur l'épaule) est trop puissant. Ikkakumon et Togemon n'arrive pas prendre le dessus. Cependant, ça ne les empêche de forcer Kari à aller rejoindre son frère.

   Elle refuse d'abord catégoriquement mais, pensant à son frère, elle y va avec néanmoins beaucoup de regrets de laisser ses amis en si mauvaise posture. Elle court vers la porte du quatrième étage où elle espère le trouver.

   Tai est en très mauvaise posture. VeeDramon est sur lui et ouvre la bouche pour lancer son attaque. C'est la fin ! Plus rien ne peut le sauver. Portant ...

    « Pierre de rosette ! » (Je sais ! Le nom de l'attaque est ridicule mais pourtant, je ne l'ai pas inventé ! Matt, mon grand frère a vu avant moi les trois premiers épisodes de la saison 2 en français et m'a dit que cette attaque s'appelait ainsi !)

    Tai n'a pas rêvé. C'était bien l'attaque de Nefertimon, celle ou elle lance une tablette en pierre qui s'écrase sur le sol en explosant. C'est fabuleux ! Et explosif ! VeeDramon a été projeté au fond de la pièce. Kari cour vers lui et pointe son Digivice sur lui.

   Un trait de lumière part de l'engin et pénètre dans le corps du monstre digital. Celui-ci hurle de douleur et un de ses oiseaux spectral sort de son corps. VeeDramon n'est plus une menace. Ce dernier s'excuse du mal qu'il a fait et toue le monde redescends vers le troisième étage. Agumon s'est remis mais Tai tient à le porter dans ses bras.

    Ils retrouvent le Gorillamon qui a baissé son canon. Lui aussi n'est plus un ennemi. Et c'est ainsi à tous les étages. Une fois revenu au rez-de-chaussée, Izzy sort son PC. Après avoir demande ce qu'ils savaient aux Digimon de celui qui les rendu méchants, ils les renvoient dans le monde digital.

    V-mon s'apprête à détruire la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvre brusquement pour laisser apparaître Peter et Skullmon...

**Chapitre 5 : Un allié inattendu**

     « Alors, tu as réussi à t'en sortie en faisant entrer tes amis, comment Peter. Bien joué. Mais j'ai toujours ton Digivice. »

    Il montre l'objet. Agumon réagit par instant et lance son attaque. Skullmon, pris de panique se met en travers. Peter lui hurle de s'écarter. Une chose incroyable se passe alors : son Digivice lance un trait de lumière noir qui touche son ami. Et ...

« Skullmon, Digivolve-toi en... Ossamentamon ! »

   Là ou se tenait quelques seconde plus tôt un petit chien squelette se tient maintenant un véritable squelette humain. Il porte un casque pointu en métal et une petite bande recouvre l'endroit où il devrait avoir un nez. Il tient une épée en os dans une main et porte des botes en cuir. Voilà le portrait du nouvel ennemi qu'ils doivent affronter. Mais ils vont avoir du mal. Tous sont épuisés et aucun n'est capable de se Digivolver. Agumon pourrait bien le faire mais sans Digivice, c'est impossible.

   Cependant, une chose incroyable se passe. Peter, sous l'effet de l'euphorie jette le Digivice de Tai cers son propriétaire. Ce petit vaniteux se sent invincible au côté de son nouvel allié. Tai, se jette se jette sur son engin et aussitôt...

« Agumon, Digivolve-toi en... Greymon ! » 

   Le combat commence. Le tas d'os évite sans problème le premier « Tir Nova ». Maintenant, c'est à lui. Il charge avec son épée et touche Greymon à l'épaule.

« Greymon, ça va ?

_ Ça va aller Tai ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! »

   Et le combat reprend. Un coup de griffe et l'épée d'Ossamentamon tombe à terre. Greymon l'envoie balader au loin. Fou de rage, son adversaire tend ses mains au ciel et crie : « Sphère de la mort ». Une boule d'énergie se forme dans ses mains et grossit à une vitesse fulgurante.

   Une qu'elle a atteinte une taille gigantesque, il la lance sur le groupe. Greymon n'a pas d'autre choix que de s'interposer. Il tente de la retenir mais ne peut résister. Il la laisse le toucher de plein fouet. Et s'écroule.

   Ossamentamon se dirige lentement vers le corps inerte. Greymon ne bouge pas. Les Digimon au level Disciple essaie de s'interposer mais sont tous envoyés au tapis sans difficulté. Ils continuent sa progression. Au moment où il arrive près de Greymon : « Corne de Pégase ! »

   Cette attaque est venu d'on ne sait où et a touché de plein fouet Ossamentamon. Il régresse à un stade inconnu. Mais ça n'empêche pas Peter de courir à lui.

« Je suis désolé, Peter, dit le Digimon d'une toute petite voix.

_ Ce n'est pas ta faute, explique gentiment Peter. Mais comment t'appelles-tu ?

_ Je suis DemiSkullmon et je suis au stade Entraînement. »

   Tout le groupe est éberlué de voir cette attendrissante scène. Mais Davis se ressaisit : « Je crois qu'on doit avoir une petite conversation.

_ Moi, je ne pense pas, dit Peter en disparaissant. »

   Ce n'est pas vrai ! Il leur a encore échappé ! Sans leur avoir rien appris ! Ils sont tous fous de rage. Tellement fous de rage qu'ils n'ont pas pensés à aller regarder du côté où est venu l'attaque qui les a sauvé. Et, ma foi, ils auraient dû, car ils auraient sûrement reconnu dans l'arbre la jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années qui jouait la fille du roi pendant la reproduction médiévale. Elle porte toujours sa robe de velours noir et un drôle de Digimon la suit. C'est une biche à la toison grise avec une corne sur le front.

   Toutes deux s'en vont, satisfaites, marchent un peu et disparaissent...

    Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Moi, je me suis éclaté en écrivant ça. J'ai déjà plein  d'idées pour la suite mais je ne vous dirai rien !

    Patiente ! 

   @ bientôt,

J !!!! TK !!!! J


	6. Episode 4 Double menace

Les DigiSauveurs des Ténèbres

Episode 4 : Double menace

**Chapitre 1 : Rencontre**

****

    Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiing ! La cloche vient de sonner. Il est temps de rendre le devoir. Izzy s'en est sorti sans mal. Tai n'a pas trop mal réussi. Sora et Matt aussi. Mimi, elle, transpire à grosses gouttes. Elle n'a rien révisé. Depuis le dernier combat contre leur nouvel ennemi, elle a très peur.

   Pourtant, si quelqu'un devrait avoir peur, c'est plutôt Tai. C'est son Digimon qui a été enlevé sous ses yeux ! Et c'est lui qui s'est retrouvé seul face à un Digimon sans son Digivice qui lui avait servi de monnaie d'échange pour récupérer Agumon. Et c'est son Digimon qui s'est battu contre celui de Peter qui avait réussi à se Digivolver.

    Si quelqu'un devrait avoir peur de sortir de chez lui, c'est bien Tai. Mais portant, c'est Mimi qui a peur. Elle est tétanisé à l'idée qu'il puisse lui arriver la même chose. Cela fait une semaine qu'ils ont vécu cette aventure et aussi une semaine que Mimi se ferme à clé tous les soirs et qu'elle se roule en boule sur son lit. Elle ouvre à peine ses bouquins. Palmon est désespérée de la voir se laisser aller ainsi. Elle ne prend même plus la peine de s'habiller à la pointe de la mode. C'est dire à quel point elle a un problème !

    C'est donc pour sa qu'elle est dans cet état au moment où elle rend sa copie. C'est la dernière heure de la journée et elle ne prend même pas le temps d'aller voir ses amis. Elle part directement sans elle. Elle se retourne sans cesse pour voir si elle n'est pas suivie.

    A force de se retourner sans cesse, elle bouscule une jeune fille. Elle est blonde et a les yeux dans le vague.

    « Désolé ! s'excuse Mimi sans grand entrain. Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?

_  La douleur est un concept bien vague, répond évasivement a fille.

_ Ben, si tu le dis. Dans ce cas, au revoir. »

    La fille ne répond pas. Son regard devient plus vague et elle marmonne quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Puis elle s'écroule. Mimi la rattrape avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol. Prise de panique, elle appelle au secours. Deus personnes débarquent d'on ne sait où.

« Ce n'est rien, c'est une amie, on s'en charge, dit une première fille blonde au physique nordique.

_ On la ramène, ajoute une autre, rousse aux yeux verts. »

   Elles la prennent chacune par un bras et la relève. Ainsi, elles traversent la rue et rejoignent un jeune homme brun aux cheveux mi-longs. Mimi le regarde, tétanisée. Elle ne peut plus faire un mouvement.

    C'est Peter ! Il tient un petit squelette dans les bras. C'est DemiSkullmon, le stade entraînement de son Digimon. Il ressemble à son Skullmon mais en taille mini. Il est très mignon mais ça ne cache pas sa nature maléfique. Elle est pétrifiée mais se ressaisit et fonce sur l'autre trottoir. Mais le temps qu'elle arrive, le petit groupe s'est éloigné et s'est fondu dans la foule.

    Qui était cette fille ? Et qui était ces deux filles qui l'ont emmenée ? Et qu'ont-elle à voir avec Peter ? Cette fille est-elle en danger ?

    En franchissant la porte de la maison, elle jette un dernier coup d'œil mais ne voit rien. Elle fait un bisous à sa grand-mère  et monte dans sa chambre. Là, elle serre Palmon dans ses bras. Elle la met sur ses genoux et appelle Sora.

    Une sonnerie... Deux sonneries...

« Allô !

_ Salut Sora. C'est Mimi.

_ Ah ! Mimi ! Ça va ?

_ Ça peut aller. Mais j'ai quelque chose à te raconter.

_ Je t'écoute Mimi.

_ Eh bien voilà. J'ai vu le garçon qui nous a attaqués. »

    Sora pousse un cri étouffé. Mimi raconte son histoire. Son amie écoute sans rien dire avec la plus grande attention, au même titre que Palmon.  Ensuite, elles font quelques hypothèses mais aucune n'aboutit à quelque chose de concret. Après s'être dit au revoir, chacune raccroche. 

    Mimi se sent un peu rassurée. Elle décide donc d'ouvrir un peu plus longuement ses livres. Palmon est rassurée de la voir travailler sérieusement mais elle l'est plus encore quand elle voit Mimi ouvrir son placard et sortir des habits à faire pâlir d'envie toutes les filles de son lycée.

    Ça y est, Mimi va mieux !

**Chapitre 2 :  Amy**

    Des arbres. Un bosquet. Un lac en plein milieu. Un drôle de Digimon plane au-dessus du lac. On dirait qu'il cherche quelque chose. Il fait le tour de l'étendue d'eau puis plonge à l'intérieur. Elle nage avec grâce puis ressort. Un autre Digimon lui saute dessus. 

    Les nageoires du Digimon marin, encore mouillées se détachent et se rassemblent pour former un boomerang. L'objet frappe et...

   _ Un guerrier bleu mer. Un lézard a la queue hérissée de pointes. La Terre. Le DigiMonde. Une main maléfique qui s'étend sur chacun de deux mondes.   _

« Il est 7H00 du matin et une chaude journée s'annonce. Si vous êtes déjà levés, bon courage ! Pour vous tenir éveillés, écoutez donc avec nous le nouveau tube de Dido : Thank You. Vous êtes sur OsakaFM et nous vous souhaitons un bon réveil !

    _(Intro) My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all... »_

    7H00. Il est temps de se lever. Un jeune aux cheveux bruns mi-longs se lève doucement. Elle porte une jolie chemise de nuit bleue fonce avec une multitude d'étoiles. Mais elle ne garde son pyjama et enfile à la place une chemise en satin blanche, un jean et une veste légère beige. Elle enfile des baskets et se dirige dans un coin de sa branche ou un étrange animal est endormi sur un coussin. C'est une sorte de Salamon avec une corne sur le front.

   « Allez, Cutemon, dit-elle doucement. Debout !

_ Quoi ? Oh ! C'est toi Amy !

_ Oui et j'ai au une vision dans mes rêves. Il faut que nous les surveillions. Nous devons être là s'ils ont besoin de nous. Mais tout est flou. Je ne sais pas où chercher !

_ Ne t'inquiète pas la rassure le Digimon. On va trouver ! »

    La jeune fille attrape son Digivice sur sa table de chevet ainsi que son sac à dos de voyage et se dirige vers la porte. Cutemon l'a rejointe. Ensemble, elles descendent l'escalier. 

    Malheur ! La mère d'Amy est déjà dans la cuisine. Contrainte et forcée, Amy tend une main. Un symbole, SON symbole apparaît. Il ressemble à une lune. Le regard de sa mère se fait plus vague.

   « Ça me fend le cœur à chaque fois que je fais ça, mais je suis obligée. Ainsi, ils seront persuadés que je suis dans mon lit, malade. Et si le lycée appelle, ils couvriront mon absence. C'est un plan parfait pour sortie le soir mais jamais je ne le ferai.

_ Arrête de culpabiliser, Amy, coupe Cutemon. Tu n'as besoin de te justifier auprès de moi. Je connais ta mission et je t'accompagne. Je sais que c'est dur mais c'est nécessaire.

_ Tu as raison. Tu es vraiment une amie.

_ Merci, rougit son Digimon. Bon, on doit y aller avant que ta mère se retourne.

_ Oui. Allez, saute dans le sac ! »

   Sur ce, le monstre digital rentre dans la besace que referme Amy. Maintenant, le plus dur reste à faire.

**Chapitre 3 : Le plan des méchants, le cocktail des battants**

   « Et donc, si on rajoute la racine de 2 trouvée dans le résultat précédent et qu'on lui soustrait le résultat du début, on arrive au total demandée. Voilà. C'était tout simple.

_ Bravo, Melle Tachikawa. C'est vrai que c'était « tout simple ». Mais mon interrogation l'était aussi, ironise son professeur. Et j'ai du mal, en vous voyant résoudre ce problème, à imaginer comment vous avez pu avoir une si mauvaise note. Ma foi, il est vrai que quand on pense que quand on pense que la racine carrée de 64 est « cosinus de 32 ° », on peut franchir la racine carrée de dix de moyenne. »

   Hilarité générale. Mimi aimerait que le sol s'ouvre sous ses pieds est l'engloutisse. Heureusement, ses vrais amis sont restés impassibles. Ils savent ce qui s'est passé et pourquoi elle a eu ces petits ennuis.

   Mimi regagne sa place à côté d'Izzy et ne décroche plus un mot. Quelle humiliation ! Bien qu'elle soit furieuse, il est vrai que son professeur a raison. Mais maintenant, elle a repris confiance en elle et elle est bien décidée à repartir du bon pied. Elle lance un regard décidé et Izzy et empoigne son crayon.

    Cependant, elle déteste désormais Mr Perrada. Elle ne comprend pas comment Sonia, une de ses amies, peut lui jeter autant de regards amoureux. Enfin bon, chacun ses goûts !

   Un peu plus loin, dans un coin sombre et reculée, Amy est à genoux. Elle tient son Digivice dans ses mains dont les paumes sont tendues vers le ciel. Son Digivice brille et s'élève légèrement. Cutemon regarde, fascinée, l'objet violet. Bien que ce soit un Digivice carré comme celui de Tai et de ses amis, il a une couleur. C'est un peu un mélange entre les deux sortes de Digivices.

   Amy fixe la boule lumineuse qu'est devenu l'instrument. Elle aperçoit quelque chose.

« Le centre commercial, s'écrie-t-elle. »

   La matinée se termine. Tout le groupe s'est retrouvé pour pique-niquer. Joe est un peu retard : le prof ne les lâchait plus. Joe ouvre son panier avec une grande appréhension. Va-t-il trouver son déjeuner ? Il ouvre tout doucement et... rien ! Même pas de Gomamon et pas une miette !

« Mais... je, bredouille-t-il. J'ai bien pris mon déjeuner ce matin ! Gomamon n'aurait pas osé ? »

   Il n'a pas le temps de continuer car une masse lui tombe sur e visage.

« Ah ! Mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Enlevez-moi ça ! Pitié !

_ Du calme, Joe, c'est moi ! répond la bête.

_ Gomamon ? Que fais-tu ici ?

_ Je t'apporte ton déjeuner. Tu as oublié de le mettre dans ton panier. Tiens !

_ Eh ben ! Dire que je commençais à penser que tu me l'avais subtilisé pour remplir ton estomac, avoue Joe.

_ Oh non, répond son Digimon. En fait, je t'ai juste pris un sandwich. Ça m'a beaucoup fatigué de te l'amener ! explique Gomamon en se passant une main sur le ventre (fou rire de l'assemblée).

_  Que veux-tu ? plaisante Joe. Tu es un goinfre !

_ Non, plaide l'accusé. J'ai juste un gros estomac.

_ Ah ! la ! la ! Tu es incorrigible ! conclut Joe en le serrant dans ses bras. »

   Le repas se passe ainsi dans une ambiance détendue, si ce n'est quand Yolei lance de la sauce tomate sur Davis et que celui-ci lui répond avec de la mayonnaise et touche Matt. Je vous laisse imaginer la suite.

   Si vous ne voyez pas, demandez au garçon perché dans un arbre qui les observe. Un serpent ailé l'accompagne. Tout deux  les méprisent du regard du haut de leur poste d'observation.

« Ce soir, quand notre plan sera en place, ils ne seront plus un problème, dit l'enfant.

_ Oui, siffle son compagnon. Plus une menace du tout.

_ Mais, quand on les voit ainsi, on se demande s'ils l'ont jamais été. »

    Dans la vieille usine désaffectée qui sert de Q.G à l'ennemi, Ingrid est en grande discussion avec son Maître. Agilamon, son Digimon, est sur son épaule et écouté attentivement.

« C'est parfait, Ingrid, la félicite le spectre. Ton plan a toutes les chances de fonctionner.

_ Merci, Maître.

_ Agilamon, tâche de veiller sur elle.

_ Oui Maître, acquiesce le Digimon.

_ Très bien, achève la fille. Puis-je disposer ?

_ Oui, allez, va ! Et ramène-moi leurs Digivices ! »

   Elle si dirige vers le fond de la pièce et se place devant un écran d'ordinateur. Elle tend son Digivice et elle est aspirée par un jet de lumière. Agilamon l'a suivi. Tous deux vont pouvoir mettre leur plan en place...

    Encre un contrôle. Décidément, la journée n'est pas gaie. Heureusement, c'est la dernière heure de cours. Bientôt, il sera cinq heures. Tout s'est bien passé aujourd'hui. Si ce n'est ce contrôle surprise d'anglais. Tous s'en sont assez bien tirés, même Mimi qui semble assez fière d'elle.

   La cloche sonne. Il est temps de rendre la copie. Tous les élèves se dirigent un par un vers le bureau et dépose leur feuille. Ils sont maintenant libres. Nous sommes vendredi soir et ils ont décidé d'aller ensemble au centre commercial prendre un verre dans un pub anglais (c'est chic !).

   Les deux morceaux du groupe se rejoignent devant l'entrée et attendent Joe. Une fois se dernier prêt, ils partent joyeusement vers le magasin. Tant d'insouciance et une si grande menace qui plane sur eux...

   Une jeune fille se faufile dans l'ombre des magasins. Sa longue chevelure rousse bouge au rythme de ses pas. Elle est suivie de près par un animal qui flotte le plus haut possible, là où personne n l'aperçoit. Il s'agit bien sûr de Kelly et de Remantamon. Ils sont là, car Agilamon a découvert en les espionnant qu'ils se rendraient au centre commercial après les cours ce soir même.

    Et, en fonction de ça, ils ont adapté leur plan pour les séparer. Et les vaincre.

    Qu'est-ce qu'on est serré a douze dans un ascenseur. Et quand, en plus, on a son Digimon dans son sac, ça n'arrange pas les affaires. Mais ils sont heureux d'être ensemble. Heureusement qu'il n'y pas eu d'autres personnes qui sont entrées avec eux.

    Matt semble ailleurs. Il a aperçu une très jolie fille devant l'ascenseur. Elle était habillée avec goût et ses cheveux mi-longs encadraient délicatement son visage. Elle portait un gros sac à dos de voyage. Elle lui rappelle étrangement quelqu'un, mais il n 'arrive à cerner qui elle est. Comme elle était jolie ! Il ne la reverra peut-être jamais.

 « Hé ! Matt ! Tu rêves ? lance Tai, coupant court à ses pensées.

_ Je... Non ! se défend-il. Je... Je réfléchissais ! Voilà ! Oui, c'est ça, je réfléchissais !

_ D'accord, je vois, intervient Mimi. Tu pensais à une fille !

_ Non ! Pas du tout ! Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

   Mais TK n'est pas dupe. Il montre la joue de son frère pour lui faire comprendre qu'il est tout rouge. Matt rougit encore plus, à la fois de honte et de gêne. Ses amis éclatent  de rire et Davis bat des paupières en joignant ses amis.

   Leurs fou-rire se décroissent pas, si bien que Matt ne se rend pas compte que la fille qu'il a aperçu est encore là et l'observe, lui et ses amis.

    DigiMonde. Agilamon et Ingrid sont suivis par trois Digimon aux yeux rouges. Ce sont trois dinosaures bleus gigantesques aux crocs acérés. Leur ventre est blanc. Leurs bras musclés se terminent, à gauche d'un crâne de dinosaure squelette et à droite par une sorte de tête une tête de reptile métallique d'ou une langue s'échappe. Leurs pattes sont pourvues de trois griffes plus qu'acérés. Munis de queues (une normale et une autre recouverte de métal) puissantes, ce sont de vrais machines de guerre.

   Vous avez bien sûr reconnu des Deltamon. Ces derniers sont sous l'emprise de MaloMyotismon et bien décidés à ratatiner les DigiSauveurs.

   Tous serrés autour de deux tables, le groupe passe sa commande qui se révèle être très simple. Chacun commande la spécialité de la maison : The English Cocktail. Ça n'a rien d'anglais puisque c'est un mélange de jus d'orange, d'ananas, de raisin. Un soupçon de sirop de cassis est ajouté après pour faire un joli dégradé. Une petite fraise est plantée sur le bord du verre pour la décoration.

« Très bien, je vous apporte ça, déclare le serveur.

_ Merci, répondent en cœur les enfants. »

   Une fois le serveur parti et après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne autour, Izzy entame :

« Je crois qu'on doit faire le point sur ce qui s'est passé. Celui qui nous a attaqués nous a prouvés qu'il était un DigiSauveur.

_ Oui, coupe Matt. Son Digimon a réussi à se Digivolver. Et ça s'est passé comme pour nous. Il y eu une situation de danger et ça a déclenché le processus.

_ Et d'après ce que m'a raconté Mimi, rajoute Sora, il pourrait bien... »

   Elle s'est interrompue pour regarder les grimaces et les signes que lui fait Davis. Elle ne comprend rien à ce qu'il essaie de lui dire. Cependant, quand elle voit le serveur arriver avec un gros plateau, elle ne sait plus où se mettre. Pourvu que le serveur n'ait rien entendu.

« _Here's your english cocktails_, (Voici vos « English Cocktails ») dit-il avec un accent parfait.

_ Thank you ! répondent les enfants tous ensemble. »

   Ouf ! Il n'a rien entendu (ou rien compris !) de la conversation. Ils déposent les boissons et s'en va vers une autre table.

« On a eu chaud, reprend Sora. Bon maintenant que c'est plus calme, Mimi va pouvoir vous raconter la scène à laquelle elle a assisté.

_ Alors... »

   Mimi raconte en détail sa rencontre avec la mystérieuse fille blonde, puis les deux autres qui sont venus l'emmener et ont rejoint Peter. Elle explique aussi comment ils se sont fondus dans la foule. Son public reste pendu à ses lèvres tout le temps qu'elle parle.

  « Et voilà, conclut-elle, vous savez tout.

_ Ils seraient donc plus nombreux ? interroge Ken.

_ Sûrement, répond Mimi. A moins que ces deux filles n'aient rien à voir avec lui et soient juste des amis.

_ Mais ça n'explique pas qui est cette fille qui s'est évanouie, rajoute Izzy.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est compliqué ! se lamente Davis. Et, Yolei, ferme-là ! »

   Ils continuent à réfléchir et à émettre des hypothèses un moment puis se décide à sortir. Ils se dirigent gaiement vers la porte et au moment où ils la franchissent, une jeune fille se lève de sa chaise et leur emboîte le pas, son sac à dos sur l'épaule. Elle sait qu'il va se passer quelque chose bientôt et elle doit les suivre coûte que coûte.

   Mais elle n'est pas la seule. Une autre jeune fille, rousse quant à elle, guettait leur sortit. Elle va maintenant mettre son plan en place...

**Chapitre 4 : Séparation**

    Les filles regardent les boutiques de vêtements et les garçons regardent les mannequins qui les portent. Remantamon les regarde et Amy observe Matt sans trop s'en rendre compte. Et... Mimi part en courant !

« Mimi ! Que se passe-t-il ? demande Yolei.

_ J'ai vu la fille de l'autre fois. Elle est rentrée dans un magasin. J'y vais.

_ On te suit, annonce Tai. »

   Et tous se dirigent vers le magasin. Mais devant les portes du magasin, me PC d'Izzy se met à son tour à sonner. Izzy le prend et regarde l'écran.

« C'est un e-mail de Gennaï. Il nous demande  de venir au plus vite dans le monde digital. Trois Deltamon sont en train de détruire tout ce qu'ils trouvent. Ils n'arrêteront que lorsqu'ils auront les DigiSauveurs devant eux.

_ Il faut qu'on y aille, dit Mimi. Mais il y a peut-être aussi quelque chose aussi.

_ On doit se séparer, tranche Davis.

_ Mais qui va partir et qui va rester ? interroge Cody.

_ Je propose que sépare le groupe de Davis et le nôtre en deux, explique Matt. Cody, Ken, Davis, Tai, Sora et Joe ici et Kari, Yolei, TK, Mimi, Izzy et moi dans le monde digital. Ainsi, si on a besoin, on aura des mégas Digimon de chaque côté.

_  Très bien, on fait comme ça alors ?

_ Oui ! répond une voix unanime. »

    Le groupe cherche un coin où il n'y a personne. La moitié du groupe s'installe devant l'ordi d'Izzy posée par terre.

« Surtout, faites très attention, dit Matt. C'est un piège à coups sûr qui vous attend dans ce magasin.

_ On sera prudents Matt, le rassure Tai. Maintenant allez-y.

_ Qui gardera mon précieux PC ? demande anxieusement Izzy.

_ Je m'en charge, plaisante Cody en faisant mine de le jeter à l'autre bout du magasin.

_ Oui... D'accord, bredouille Izzy, peu convaincu.

_ Allez, Izzy, coupe Mimi.. Ils vont pas te le manger. On y va maintenant. (elle tend son Digivice devant l'écran). DigiMonde, nous voilà ! »

   Les six membres du groupe sont entraînés dans les limbes Digitales. Les voilà partis, il faut entrer dans le magasin. Ils retournent devant.

    Ce magasin est des plus bizarre. Les vitres sont teintées, si bien qu'on ne voir rien de ce qui se passe à l'intérieur. La  porte est grande ouverte. Ils y pénètrent discrètement, sachant très bien qu'il se jette dans l gueule du loup. Et ce qui devait arriver arrive. La porte se ferme derrière eux et le rideau de fer tombe. Il fait extrêmement noir, comme si quelque chose intensifiait la pénombre.

     Soudain, la lumière s'allume. Elle est aveuglante. Après s'être habitués, il découvre un magasin immense, bien plus grand que ce qu'il paraissait à l'intérieur. Dans la série des surprises arrive Sylvie, accompagnée de son Digimon.

  « Oh ! Les DigiSauveurs ! dit-elle rêveusement. J'ai rêve de vous. Vous assistiez impuissants à la fin du monde orchestré par mon Maître. Mais pour l'instant, vous allez jouer avec mes nouveaux amis.

_ Et ce sont aussi mes amis, déclare Kelly qui sort du fond de la salle, suivi de près par son amie digitale. Mais laissez-moi me présenter. Je m'appelle Kelly Jackson. Et voici Sylvie Despierres. Nous aussi, nous sommes des DigiSauveuses des Ténèbres.

_ Sylvie ... aussi ? bredouille Sora.

_ Tout à fait, explique Kelly. Au fait, merci de lavoir secouru. Ça t'a permis de la voir et ainsi quand tu l'as aperçue dans la galerie, tu las suivi et toi et tes amis vous êtes jetés à bras ouverts dans mon piège. Et aussi dans celui d'Ingrid.

_ Ingrid ? demande Cody.

_ Oups, je crois que j'en dit trop, ricane la fille. Mais comme vous ne ressortirez jamais d'ici, je peux me permettre de vous révéler quelque petite chose. En effet, c'est Ingrid qui a orchestré tout ça. Deux menaces dans deux mondes différents. Pour que vous vous sépariez. Ah ! Vous êtes pathétiques ! »

    Cette fois, Sora n'y tient plus et se jette sur la fille. Mais Remantamon n'est une tendre et lui lance son attaque en pleine poitrine. Sora s'écroule. Tai court pour voir comment elle va. Sylvie et Kelly en profite pour partir, laissant place à un Digimon énorme et monstrueux...

**Chapitre 5 : Cerberomon et Deltamon**

   « Aie !

_ Ouch !

_ TK ! Tu m'écrases !

_ Matt, pousses-toi ! »

   Parfois, l'atterrissage dans le DigiMonde est très violent et... comique ! Mais bon, il faut se relever et trouver les Deltamon. En fait, ils n'ont pas à attendre car un énorme bruit s'approche et un arbre manque de les aplatir. Les Deltamon sont là. Ingrid les suit avec Agilamon sur son épaule.

« Ah ! Vous voilà, DigiSauveurs, déclare-t-elle. Nous vous attendions, moi et mes nouveaux amis.

_ Qui es-tu ? lance TK.

_ Je suis Ingrid Svenson. Et je suis une DigiSauveuse des ténèbres.

_ Ça, on s'en doutait, coupe Yolei. Mais que voulez-vous ?

_ Mais c'est simple. Nous voulons vous détruire. Pour nous et pour notre Maître.

_ Mais qui est votre Maître ? hurle Yolei.

_ Vous ne me croiriez pas si je vous le disais.

_ Essaie donc pour voir, ricane Kari.

_ Et tu veux aussi qu'on te dise comment te débarrasser de nous ? interroge Agilamon.

_ Pourquoi pas, intervient Cody.

_ Vous êtes très drôle, pathétiques petits DigiSauveurs. Mais bon, là, j'ai un rendez-vous. Je vous laisse avec mes compagnons. Adieu et... à jamais ! »

   Sur ce, elle disparaît. Et les Deltamon se jettent sur le groupe...

    Un chien à trois têtes. Une tête de canidé, une squelettique et une de métal. Un corps immense, noire comme l'ébène. Une ligne de fer recouverte de pics qui court sur son dos. Des pattes puissantes et musclés. Une queue très fine terminée par un triangle qui rappelle celles des diables. Et surtout, une soif de destruction qui grandit à chaque instant.

    Heureusement, Sora s'est relevé. Difficilement, mais au moins, elle s'est mis un peu à l'abri.

« Mon dieu ! Qui est-ce ? demande Tai, d'une voix aussi détendu qu'il le peut (c'est-à-dire pas du tout !). Alors, Cody ? ? ? ?

_ Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? C'est à Izz... Euh ! Il est pas là, c'est vrai ! Alors, c'est à moi de vous le dire ?

_ Oui, le presse Tai. Dépêche-toi avant qu'il attaque !

_ Oui... Euh... Comment ça marche ?

_ Oh ! Mais c'est simple ! s'emporte Joe. Clique sur Analyseur Digimon et mets-toi devant cette espèce de Digimon raté.

_ Ah oui ! En effet, c'est pas bête ! (il suit les directives de l'apprenti médecin et...) Alors... c'est un Cerberomon. C'est un Digimon de type anti-virus. Mais je lui donnerai pas mes enfants à garder. Enfin, si j'en avez. Mais, c'est pas moi qui en aurais. Et...

_ Abrège ! éructe une un choeur de voix unanime.

_ Désolé ! Il est au stade ultime. Son attaque est inconnue. Il est dit qu'il n'a jamais attaqué.

_ Jamais attaqué ? s'étonne Davis. Je veux pas être défaitiste mais je crois que c'est pour bientôt. »

   Effectivement, les trois têtes se sont mis en position, tels les trois points d'un triangle. Un rayon part de chaque tête pour rejoindre la suivante. Ce triangle d'énergie brille, change de couleur puis se détache et fonce droit sur Tai qui soutient Sora...

« Hurlement tonnerre !

_ Ailes Tempête »

   Les attaques  jointes d'Holsemon et Garurumon repoussent les Deltamon mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Ceux-ci reviennent inlassablement à la charge. Impossible de les approcher d'assez près pour les libérer du mal qui les possède. L'aigle et le loup des neiges réessaie mais en vain.

   Et c'est un essai de trop. Les Deltamon tendent leur tête de serpent : « Morsure Antique ! » De minuscules dents de serpent blanches filent vers les deux Digimon. Gravement touché, ceux-ci s'écroulent et régressent. 

   Mais déjà, Palmon, Tentomon, Gatomon et Patamon commencent à se Digivolver.

    XV-mon (le stade champion de V-mon) a détourné l'attaque de Cerberomon avec l'aide Stingmon (le stade champions de Wormon). Les deux Digimon se lancent ensuite contre cet imposant ennemi. La queue pointue de ce dernier s'allonge et les frappe si violemment qu'il s'écroule par terre.

    Mais déjà, Ankylomon a foncé et lancé son attaque « Massue Titanesque ». Le boulet sur sa queue frappe la tête de chien. L'ennemi hurle mais la tête d'acier reprend le dessus et s'enroule autour du Digimon.

    Sa puissance est incroyable, elle sert de toutes ses forces. Ankylomon ne va jamais pouvoir résister. Il commence déjà à suffoquer. Mais la tête hurle et se retire. Les griffes de XV-mon l'ont lacéré.

    Cette fois, le Digimon est très en colère. Il prépare une nouvelle fois son attaque. Stingmon essaie de l'en empêcher. En vain. Violemment projeté contre le mur, il régresse. Pareil pour XV-mon. Ankylomon s'est relevé et fonce sur l'ennemi, rejoint par Ikkakumon, Birdramon et Greymon.

« Tir Nova !

_ Torpille Harpon !

_ Ailes Météores !

_ Massue Titanesque. »

   Le monstre encaisse les coups. Il n'a rien senti. Il n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent :

« J'en ai assez de jouer selon vos règles. Cette fois, c'est à moi. Ça va être beaucoup plus « fun » comme vous dites, vous les humains. Séisme infernal ! »

   Il tape du pied et le sol se fend. Surprise générale. Rien ne s'est passé. Tous flairent quelque chose qui va sortir du sol ou un truc dans le genre. Mais rien ne se passe. Ankylomon repart à l'assaut mais il ne peut plus bouger. En fait, tous sont figés.

    Cerberomon va maintenant pouvoir les achever. Il prend son temps et s'avance lentement vers ses proies « médusés ». Ses yeux rouges, singe que le mal vit en lui, brille de plus belle...

   « Main du destin !

_ Attaque Sphinx ! (l'attaque de Nefertimon )

_ Méga électrochoc !

_ Attaque cactus ! »

   Cette fois, les Deltamon ont souffert. En particulier de l'attaque de Kabuterimon. En effet, l'électricité de son attaque a été conduite par la tête en métal. L'un d'eux est déboussolé. Izzy en profite et court vers lui avec son Digivice. L'effet est instantané. Il hurle (Deltamon pas Izzy !) et l'oiseau spectral, source ce de tous ces maux, sort de son dos et s'envole.

    Mais, il en reste deux et ils sont furieux. Tellement furieux qu'un auras d'énergie noir naît autour d'eux et grandit, formant comme deux elles dans leur dos. Et...

« ADN Digivolution ! » Ils se rejoignent et fusionnent. Les bras se multiplient pour atteindre le nombre de six. Il a maintenait deux têtes. Une de reptile métallique et l'autre d'un dinosaure squelettique, comme celles qui terminaient ses bras. Dans le genre affreux et répugnant, on fait pas mieux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, Izzy ? demande TK.

_ Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Sans mon ordi, je ne peux rien faire !

_ Ah oui, c'est vrai ! se rappelle TK. En gros, on est dans la panade !

_ Et jusqu'au cou, intervient Matt.

_ Merci de nous réconforter, intervient Mimi.

_ De rien ! C'est un plaisir ! »

   L'humour est souvent la dernière des choses à faire quand on est en danger. Mais ça ne règle pas tout. Surtout quand l'ennemi allonge ses six bras et les lance sur nous...

    Il n'y plus d'espoir. Que faire ! Impossible de bouger. Et le chien à trois têtes qui avancent. C'est la fin !

    _« C'est bon, pense Amy. Ils ne sont plus en danger. Je peux partir »_

    Voilà qui est bizarre. Elle sort un ordinateur portable de son sac, tend son Digivice devant et part pour le monde digital. Cutemon ne comprend pas et essaie de la retenir mais elle est aspirée elle aussi.

   De son côté, Cerberomon est devant Tai. Ses six yeux rouges brillent et reprennent une teinte normale. Tai peut à nouveau bouger.

« Qu'est-ce tu vas encore nous faire ? hurle Tai. Tu n'en pas assez ? »

   Pour toute réponse, le Digimon baisse ses trois têtes et dit : « Veuillez m'excuser, Ô DigiSauveurs !

_ Je.. Que.. Qui... Quoi ???? ânonne Tai.

_ Excusez ma conduite. J'étais sur l'emprise du mal. Mais j'ai réussi à lutter un peu pour me reprendre. Je vous en pris. Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. Libérez-moi avec vos Digivices sacrés.

_ D'accord, répond Tai en tendant son instrument « sacré » sur la bête. »

   C'est comme d'habitude. Il hurle et l'oiseau maléfique sort de son corps et s'envole.

« Soyez bénis, DigiSauveurs !

_ Oh ! C'est tout naturel, dit Tai. Mais, vous souvenez-vous de celui qui vous fait ça ? Etait-ce un garçon brun ou une fille aux cheveux roux ?

_ Autant que je m'en souvienne, explique le toutou, c'était une fille blonde accompagnée d'un drôle de Digimon. Elle m'a pris au dépourvu pendant que je faisais ma ronde autour du temple.

_ Le temple ? interrompent tous les enfants. »

   Gabumon s'est mis en travers du chemin du Digimon. Il va défendre le groupe...

« Gabumon, sur Digivolve-toi en... MetalGarurumon ! Maintenant, la partie et équitable ! 

_ Tu ne me battras jamais, moi, MetalBetamon ! Je suis un Méga Digimon

_ Moi aussi ! Missile glacé ! (un missile sort de sous son ventre et frappe le Digimon qui s'écroule) Et maintenant : Griffe de Loup Métal ! (Une boule d'énergie bleue qui met KO le prétentieux Digimon) A toi, Matt ! »

   Vous connaissez la chanson. Le Digivice. L'oiseau. Maintenant, les trois Deltamon sont redevenus de bons Digimon. Ils s'excusent auprès des enfants et ceux-ci regagnent le monde réel.

   Amy les a observés. Cutemon aussi.

« Ils se sont bien débrouillés. Aucun des deux groupes n'a eu besoin de moi.

_ Comment tu le sais, enrage Cutemon. Tu as laissé Tai et ses amis alors qu'ils allaient se faire massacrer.

_ Calme-toi, Cutemon !

_ ME CALMER ? ? ? ?

_ Mais oui. A l'heure qu'il est, Cerberomon est redevenu gentil. Je l'ai vu avant que ça n'arrive. Soit tranquille ! Ils sont en sécurité.

_ Tu aurais du me le dire plus tôt. Je me faisais un sang d'encre ! »

**Chapitre 6 : Le tombeau  **

 _ Oh ! j'allais oublier de vous expliquer tout ça. Je suis un Digimon tout jeune. Je sais que je n'en ai pas l'air mais je suis né il y a quelques mois et je me suis digivolvé très vite. Ensuite, j'ai cherché quelque chose. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Mais mon inconscient m'a conduit vers un temple. Et là, j'ai compris. J'étais né pour être le gardien de ce temple. Et depuis, je veille sur le temple et il veille sur moi....

_ Aïe ! 

_ Désolé !

_ Gabumon, pousse-toi. »

   Matt, Sora, Cody et les autres viennent de sortir du PC d'Izzy. Ils ont renversé le reste du groupe, coupant Cerberomon en plein milieu de sa conversation. Tai fait les présentations et raconte l'histoire. Maintenant que tout le mode est au parfum, le récit peut continuer.

_ Mais qu'y a-t-il dans ce temple ? demande Cody, curieux.

_ Un tombeau. Je ne sais rien sur lui si ce n'est que je dois le protéger au péril de ma vie. 

_ Il faut qu'on te renvoie dans le DigiMonde alors ! comprend Ken. Sans défense, le tombeau pourrait être attaqué par nos ennemis. »

   Cerberomon se fige. Ses têtes se redressent et il hurle de douleur. Sa souffrance est horrible, intenable.

« Le tombeau ! Il a été ouvert ! Mon temple a été profané. »

    En effet, le tombeau et ouvert. Il est finement ciselé d'or. Il est orné dessins primitifs représentant une scène guerrière. Kelly, Peter, Rodrigo, Ingrid, Takuro et Sylvie sont autour, se tenant les mains.

« On va pouvoir commencer, déclaré Peter. Ingrid, jette les herbes.

_ Voilà, dit-elle en jetant quelques brins dans le trou béant.

_ Takuro, les racines !

_ C'est fait !

_ Kelly, le ruban !

_ Ça y est !

_ Maintenant, on se concentre. »

   Le groupe ferme les yeux. Leurs Digimon viennent se placer derrière eux, fascinés. Concentration. Il voit du feu. Ils assistent tous à la même scène. Ils savent qu'ils sont tous là, présent par l'esprit. Le feu est intense mais ne les brûle pas. Il semble animé d'une vie propre. C'est le moment.

_« Reviens défunt,_

_Reviens parmi les tiens._

_Vient détruire ceux_

_Qui t'ont rendu si malheureux »_

   Une ombre se dessine dans le feu. Elle est flou et encore incandescente. Elle est monstrueuse et terriblement puissante. Aux yeux des enfants, elle est magnifique. Elle v régler tous leurs problèmes.

   Ils rouvrent les yeux. Le feu monte du tombeau ouvert. Et la forme est en train de se matérialiser. Ses quatre bras apparaissent sur son corps aux formes encore incertaines. Un bras de Kuwagamon, un de SkullGreymon, un de Devimon et un dernier de DeviDramon. Ses pattes de Garurumon se forment. Ensuite vient le corps, semblable en tous points à celui de Greymon. Puis la tête, aussi de Greymon mais recouverte du casque de Kabuterimon.  Des ailes blanches lui pousse dans le dos, celles d'Angemon, tranchant singulièrement avec tout le reste. Ensuite, viennent deux autre ailes, en dessous de celles de l'ange. Les ailes de Birdramon.

   Kimeramon est de retour. Le Digimon de synthèse qu'avait créé l'Empereur Digimon est revenu des Enfers. Et il est toujours aussi incontrôlable. La preuve en est. Il se jette sur ceux qui l'ont ramené à la vie.

   La réponse est immédiate.

« Agilamon, digivolve-toi en... Dracolomon !

_ Remantamon, digivolve-toi en... Radjamon »

   Radjamon est un guerrier bleu azur. Il n'a pas de cheveux. Sa tête, recouverte d'un casque en corail se termine comme une queue de poisson. On retrouve les ailes de la raie qu'il était avant. En effet, de sa hanche à son poignet se tendent ses immenses nageoires. Il est majestueux et effrayant à la fois.

   Dracolomon, lui est une sorte de lézard trapu et musclé. Il ressemble à Ankylomon par sa carrure et la boule hérissée de piques qui terminent sa queue. Il est très imposant. Il ressemble à ses énormes lézards que l'on surnomme les dragons.

   Ces tous nouveaux Digimon se lancent sur lui et tentes de le repousser. Mais attrape Radjamon par le coup et la serre si fort qu'il régresse au stade disciple. Fous de rage, Dracolomon lui donne un coup de sa massue. Le bras de DeviDramon l'attrape et le projette contre un mur. Régression instantanée.

   Le groupe ne s'avoue pas vaincu. Skullmon s'avance, prêt à se Digivolver. Il n'en aura pas besoin car Kimeramon s'envole, détruisant le toit du temple.

   Cet affreux Digimon est de retour. Et son seul but est de se manger de ceux qui l'ont détruit. Il est prêt à tout pour ça. Il mettra le DigiMonde à feu et à sang s'il le faut mais il aura ce qu'il veut, quoiqu'il en coûte...

    Alors, ça vous a plu ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Soyez francs et dites-le moi sur menlovemen@aol.com ou alors, laissez-moi une review !

   Si vous aimez le personnage d'Amy, lisez donc ses fan-fics ! Son pseudo est : Shizuku !

@+,

tK.


	7. Episode 5 Le retour d'un vieil ennemi

Les DigiSauveurs des Ténèbres

Episode 5 : Le retour d'un vieil ennemi

            **Chapitre 1 : Cerberomon vs Kimeramon**

    « Que dites-vous ? articule difficilement Tai.

_ Mon temple a été profané. Je le sens. C'est comme une blessure invisible en moi.

_ Vous en êtes sûr ? interroge Davis.

_ Oui, j'en suis sûr. Je vis en symbiose avec ce temple. Je sens ses  blessures et il sent les miennes. C'est somme si le temple avait une âme, une vie entre ses murs. Et on l'a blessé au plus profond de lui-même. Il faut me renvoyer immédiatement dans le monde digital. Je dois aller rétablir l'ordre.

_ Très bien, acquiesce Izzy. Mais on va avec toi. Enfin, moi, j'y vais. Vous me suivez ?

_ OUI ! »

  La réponse a fusé. Tous répondent présent. Cerberomon est touché par cette sympathie qu'ils lui témoignent. Il les a attaqués et a failli les détruire. Et ils acceptent maintenant de l'aider. Ce sentiment qu'il reçoit le perturbe. Il n'a jamais ressenti aucune émotion. Il n'a jamais rien partagé avec personne.

   Et voilà qu'ils découvrent cela. Les sentiments se bousculent dans sa tête. Ils tournent sa tête de canidé démoniaque pour ne pas montrer son trouble.

   A des lieux de là, des enfants regardent, bouche bée, le tombeau qu'ils ont ouvert et le toit du temple détruit. Ils ont fait une grosse erreur en invoquant Kimeramon. En effet, ils ont récité une incantation et ce Digimon a jailli du tombeau ouvert. Ils croyaient que le Digimon serait obéissant et les aiderait dans leur lute contre les DigiSauveurs.

   Mais il n'était pas de cet avis. Il les a attaqué. Remantamon et Agilamon se sont Digivolvés en Radjamon et Dracolomon. Mais ils n'étaient pas de taille à affronter ce puissant ennemi. Ils se sont fait balayés en un rien de temps.

   Skullmon s'est interposé, prêt à se Digivolver lui aussi. Mais Kimeramon pour toute réponse, s'est envolé, détruisant le toit du temple. Maintenant, cet ennemi est lâché dans le DigiMonde, prêt à tout détruire pour retrouver ceux qui l'ont déjà détruit une fois.

   Mais cette fois, l'histoire ne se répétera pas. C'est lui qui va les détruire. Et il ne laissera personne se mettre ne travers de sa route.

« DigiMonde, nous voilà ! »

   Le groupe est aspiré vers le monde digital. Izzy va encore se retrouver sans ordinateur puisqu'ils l'ont utilisé pour se rendre dans le DigiMonde. Mais, dans l'urgence, tant pis pour l'ordi ! On fera sans.

   Maintenant, ils sont devant l'édifice dont parle avec tant de ferveur son gardien. Consternation. La porte est grande ouverte. Ils rentrent à l'intérieur et découvre avec un grand  déplaisir leur nouveaux ennemis.

   Il y a Peter, Kelly, Sylvie et Ingrid et deux autres garçons qu'ils ne connaissent pas. Ils sont accompagnés de leur Digimon : un squelette, une raie, une chauve-souris, un lézard, un serpent et une araignée.

 « Encore vous, s'exclame Davis. Vous en avez pas assez de nous créer des problèmes ? Qu'avez-vous fait ?

_ Une bêtise, dit rêveusement Sylvie. Une grosse bêtise. Nous  avons libéré le Mal...

_ Quoi ? hurlent les enfants.

_  Nous avons ouvert le tombeau, explique Peter.

_ Ça, on avait vu, fait remarquer Tai. Mais que s 'est-il passé ?

_ On a invoqué un Digimon, continue le garçon. Et il est revenu.

_ Q-U-E-L Digimon ? articule Ken, soudain anxieux.

_ Kimeramon. »

   Ken ne se contrôle plus et fonce sur Peter et lui assène une violente gifle.

« Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! hurle Ken »

   Il ne se contrôle plus. Il jette Peter à terre et commence à le ruer de coups. Skullmon s'avance, prêt à frapper Ken de sang-froid. Mais Wormon se jette sur lui, le plaquant lui aussi à terre. C'est comme s'il ressentait la même chose que son compagnon.

   Les coups fusent mais Tai et Takuro viennent pour les séparer ainsi que V-mon et Araknimon. Une fois séparés et chacun d'un côté de la pièce, Peter hurle : « Pourquoi as-tu fait ça !

_ Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu as fait ! éructe Ken.

_ Mais si ! conteste Peter. Mais on pensait qu'il nous obéirait.

_ Kimeramon n'obéit plus à personne. Je l'ai créé quand j'étais encore l'empereur Digimon. Et très vite, il ne m'a plus obéi. Mais comment avez-vous pu être idiot !

_ Quoi ? Quoi ? fulmine Peter. Moi ? Idiot ? Tu vas voir ! (Il se jette sur Ken, prêt à lui casser la figure mais Rodrigo le retient juste à temps)

_ Vous m'oubliez ? gronde Cerberomon. C'est mon temple que vous avez profané. Et vous allez payer. »

   Il se prépare à attaquer mais le temple s'ébranle et un pan de mur s'écroule, révélant...

**Chapitre 2 : Gekomon**

****

     Il est là. Il a l'air très en colère. Il regarde le groupe d'un œil belliqueux

« Tu as osé dégrader mon temple , dit Cerberomon. Tu vas payer ! Séisme infernal ! »

    Mais l'ennemi ne s'immobilise pas. Il continue à avancer.

« Je suis au level ultime, dit-il, mais j'ai la force d'un Méga Digimon. Et je vais tous vous détruire un par un. Vous allez payer pour ce que vous m'avez fait.

_ C'est ce qu'on va voir ! déclare le cerbère. (il met ses têtes en position et un rayon d'énergie part de chaque tête pour rejoindre l'autre). Attaque Triangulaire ! »

   Le triangle d'énergie touche Kimeramon de plein fouet. Une grande fumée se lève. Quand elle s'estompe, Kimeramon est intacte.

« Il n'a même pas une égratignure, s'étonne Cody. Et c'était l'attaque d'un Digimon de stade ultime.

_ Oui, et on fait quoi ? se désespère Yolei.

_ Partez ! ordonne le gardien. Je le retiens. C'est trop dangereux pour vous.

_ Mais on ne peut vous laisser, panique Sora.

_ PARTEZ ! C'est un ordre !

_ Très bien, cède Tai.

_ Vous trouverez un poste de télé derrière le temple pour rentrer dans votre monde. »

   Sur ce, les enfants partent à contrecoeur derrière le temple. Ils y trouvent le poste mais quand ils vont approcher leurs Digivices, cinq petites griffes se plantent dans le poste, qui implose.

« Vous ne partirez pas, déclare Skullmon. Si Kimeramon ne nous obéit pas, au moins il a le même but que nous : vous détruire. Alors, on part et vous restez !

_ Et comment allez-vous partir ? ricane Tai. Vous avez détruit la télé !

_ Comme ça, répond Kelly qui vient de s'approcher et tend son Digivice devant elle. Vive la technologie ! »

  Et elle disparaît, aussitôt imitée par ses amis. Il ne reste aucun d'entre eux. Mais un petit papier se pose doucement sur le sol. Il est composé de mots provenant des articles de journaux. Kari le ramasse

_« Au cas où vous voudriez partir avec une autre de ces petites boîtes, nous avions pris soin de toutes les détruire ! Vous voilà coincés ici pour un long moment ! _

_    Enfin, pas si long que ça, puisque que Kimeramon va faire le sale boulot à notre place ! Adieu et... bon vent ! ^_^_

_   Les DigiSauveurs des Ténèbres ! »_

« Oh ! Mon dieu !

_ Quoi ? interroge TK

_ On est coincés ici pour on bon bout de temps...

_ Comment ça ? »

   Elle se contente de faire passer le message à son ami. Après l'avoir lu, celui-ci ne trouve rien de mieux que de le faire passer à son tour. Il fait le tour de l'assemblée.

« Nous voilà dans de beaux draps, commente Mimi.

_ Oui, mais je crois que ça ne fait que commencer, panique Davis en montrant la chose qui s'approche.

_ Oh ! Mon dieu ! Cerberomon n'a pas été assez fort ! s'écrie Sora. Que lui est-il arrivé »

   Tous reculent mais ils sont arrêtées des buissons de baies sauvages. Ils vont se faire repérer. Que faire ? Kimeramon se rapproche mais ne les pas encore vus.

« Psst ! Princesse Mimi !

_ Gekomon ?

_ Oui ! Venez ! On a une cachette ! Il y a un trou en bas du buisson. »

   Tous ont entendu et se baisse pour passer par l'ouverture. Une fois tous passés derrière, ils voient trois Gekomon (des grenouilles qui se tiennent sur deux pattes avec un cor enroulé autour du cou). Ceux-ci bougent un tapis d'herbe, révélant une trappe. L'un d'eux l'ouvre et leur dit de sauter à l'intérieur. Ils obéissent.

« Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! » C'est un toboggan géant. Al queue leu leu, tous descendent à toute vitesse. Une fois en bas, leur chute est amorti par un tapis de matelas. Là, quatre Otamamon accourt et aident Mimi (et seulement Mimi !) à se relever (ce sont des sortes de têtards avec deux pattes avant développées et deux toutes petites pattes à l'arrière).

 « Princesse Mimi, votre trône vous attend ! déclare solennellement l'un d'eux. »

   Les Gekomon approchent et l'attrapent. Mais elle se libère, croise les bras sur son ventre et dit :

_ Hé ! Ho ! On se calme ! coupe Mimi gentiment. Pas de princesse et tout ça avec moi. Je suis Mimi, c'est tout ! Pas de traitement de faveur avec moi ! Vous vous rappelez ce qu'on avait dit ?

_ Oui, désolé Mimi ! s'excuse ses amis.

_ Mais c'est pas grave ! explique-t-elle e n se jetant sur eux pour les serrer dans ses bras. »

    Après cette émouvante étreinte, il faut passer aux choses sérieuses. Et aux choses douloureuses. En effet, quand Kimeramon s'est envolé en détruisant une partie du temple, il a survolé le DigiMonde. Sa première étape meurtrière a été le village ou vivent les Gekomon, les Floramon, les Otamamon et les MushRoomon en compagnie de leur maître : ShogunGekomon.

   Il a détruit les huttes une par une et décimé une grande partie des habitants. Leur maître et Ninjamon (une boule avec des bras des jambes, un chapeau qui lui recouvre les yeux, une étoile de ninja dans les mains et un sabre de samouraï dans le dos).

    « Tous deux se sont vaillament battus. Mais cet ennemi était encore plus fort que la première fois, explique l'un des amphibiens. Ninjamon s'est interposé et a reçu une attaque de plein fouet destiné à notre vénéré maître. Il n'a pas survécu. Son sacrifice a permis  de garder ShogunGekomon en vie. Il nous a expliqué qu'il avait fait créer ses abris après la première attaque de cet Kimeramon. Nous sommes donc venus nous installer ici avec lui.

_ C'est horrible ! commente Yolei.

_ Votre maître est ici ? interroge Tai

_ Oui. Il est dans la seconde pièce qui est renforcé et plus solide. Vous désirez le voir ?

_ Oui, répond Tai.

_ Suivez-nous ! Mais prenez garde. Il est très faible ! »

    Ils suivent leurs amis dans une autre pièce, faiblement éclairé. Dans un coin repose le vaillant combattant. Le collier de feuilles qui orne son coup s'est flétri et les deux  Cors qui jaillissant de son dos ont perdu leur brillance.

« Ô mon maître, dit un Gekomon en s'avançant. Les DigiSauveurs ont tenu à vous rencontrer.

_ Qu'ils approchent, ânonne la malade faiblement. »

  C'est ce que font les enfants et leurs Digimon. Ils ne savent pas quoi dire en voyant ce triste spectacle. Ils le regardent un moment jusqu'à ce que ce soit lui qui prenne la parole : « DigiSauveurs, vous êtes le seul espoir du monde digital. Vous êtes les seuls qui aient la force de le vaincre. Une grande partie de mon peuple a été tuée. J'ai besoins de vous. Le monde digital a besoin.

_ Nous le vaincrons, assure Davis. Pour vous et pour tous ces innocents. Tous avec moi ?

_OUI ! scande le groupe.

_ Merci, merci beaucoup. Minassent, si vous voulez bien, je vais dormir un peu et me reposer.

_ Promettez-moi de bien vous soigner, implore sincèrement Mimi.

_ Je te le promets, petite Mimi. »

   Sur ce, tous se dirigent vers la sortie. Ils remercient tout le monde pour leur aide providentielle. Ils s'apprêtent à sortir quand le toboggan se met à vibrer, aussitôt suivi par une violente secousse. Puis encore une autre. Et le toit en terre s'écroule...

**Chapitre 3 : Benyamine******

     La terre qui s'est écroulé a bouché l'entrée de la pièce ou le blessé repose. Elle a aussi pris au piège les Otamamon qui traînaient derrière. Ceux-ci se contentent de dire que c'est mieux ainsi, que leur maître sera protégé et qu'ainsi, ils resteront pour le surveiller.

    Leurs congénères désapprouvent mais il accepte de se taire car l'ennemi ne pas tarder à  débouler. Il ne doit pas savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un derrière les gravats.

    Il va débouler d'une seconde à l'autre... si le combat se passe ici, dans ce petit endroit, ils sont condamnés. C'est beaucoup trop petit. S'ils se Digivolvent, ils seront trop serrés. Le groupe commence à paniquer mais leurs amis amphibiens sur pattes se ressemblent et font vibrer leur instrument autour du coup en visant un dessin sur le une paroi. Les vibrations émises font s'écrouler la terre, révélant un passage.

 « En avant ! » En file indienne, ils se dirigent vers la lumière. Une fois dehors, ils découvrent une magnifique clairière ou poussent une multitude fleurs magnifiques. Ils s'avancent, fascinés. Mais l'admiration silencieuse est remplacée par un ccri étouffé quand il aperçoivent des traces de pas imposantes, semblables en tous points à celles de Garurumon. Les jambes de Kimeramon sont des pattes de Garurumon.

« Alors, ça y est, déclare une voix. Vous vous êtes jetés dans mon piège. J'ai fait ébouler le toit de votre abri et je suis parti vous attendre ici, là où mène votre tunnel de secours. C'était un plan parfait. Ici, personne ne vous entendra me supplier de vous épargner quand vous rendrez votre dernier souffle.

_ C'est ce qu'on va voir ! hurle les Gekomon. On va venger notre maître. Cor Harmonie ! 

_ Oh ! Ça me chatouille ! rie l'hybride. Vous croyez m'avoir avec ça !

_ Peut-être pas eux, coupe Tai, mais nous si !

_ Agumon, digivolve-toi en... Greymon !

_ Palmon, digivolve-toi en... Togemon !

_ V-mon, digivolve-toi en ... XV-mon !

_ Hawkmon, digivolve-toi en... Aquilamon »

    On connaît la suite : Ankylomon, Stingmon, Kabuterimon, Angemon, Garurumon, Birdramon, Ikkakumon et Nefertimon.

« Laser V ! (traduction littérale de l'attaque de XV-mon)

_ Attaque Cactus !

_ Attaque Sphinx ! (véritable nom de l'attaque de Nefertimon ! Matt se reconnaîtra !)

_ Main du destin !

_ Torpille Harpon ! »

    Les attaques rebondissent sur le corps comme s'il était enveloppé d'une aura protectrice.

« Vous êtes lamentables ! C'est à moi maintenant !  Destruction ! »

   Il ouvre la  bouche et une boule d'énergie verte se forme. Elle grossit très vite et fonce sur les Digimon. A quelques, centimètres d'eux...

   Amy file à travers le DigiMonde sur le dos d'Unicornemon, la forme évoluée de Doemon, son amie digitale. D'une petite biche frêle à la toison grise, elle est devenue une puissante jument. Elle porte toujours sa corne autour du front. Deux ailes  fines et puissantes viennent compléter son corps gracieux.

   Mais le temps n'est pas aux contemplations. Les DigiSauveurs ont besoin d'elle. Elle a eu une vision où un terrible ennemi envoyait son attaque en plein sur eux. Elle n'a pas vu comment cela finissait mais elle préfère y être pour éviter un désastre.

« Je t'en pris, ma douce, supplie-t-elle, bouge tes fesses !

_ On se calme, Melle Meier ! Je fais ce que je peux !

_ Excuse, moi, ma belle ! Je suis trop tendue !

_ Je comprends bien ! Je ne suis pas ton Digimon pour rien ! Je te comprends.

_ Tu es la meilleure, s'extasie Amy en passant ses bras autour de son cou !

_ Je sais ! plaisante l'équidé. Je suis la meilleure. »

   Amy lui passe alors la main dans sa crinière en souriant. Elles forment une sacrée paire d'amies toutes les deux.

    Deux mains ont rattrapé la boule d'énergie et l'ont envoyé dans le ciel ou elle a explosé. Abasourdis, tous regardent cette silhouette jeune habillé d'un kimono blanc et avec des cheveux hérissés sur la tête. Et une puissance énorme !

    C'est Gennaï ! (Mais laissez-moi vous expliquer. Dans la saison 2, on retrouve Gennaï, âgé d'une trentaine d'années. Je ne sais pas commet il a rajeuni puisque les épisodes étaient en allemand. Ce que j'ai compris, c'est qu'il n'est plus seul. Il a maintenant cinq frères qui sont parfaitement identiques à lui. Je n'en sais pas plus.)

     Il  a dévié l'attaque. Et sans difficulté... Enfin presque !

_ Ge... Gennaï ? ? ? ? bredouille Izzy.

_ Non, je suis Benyamine, un des ses frères. Mais j'ai pas le temps de discuter. Dévier ces attaques usent énormément d'énergie. Je ne pourrai pas la faire une deuxième fois. Vous devez partir !

_ Pas encore, sanglote Mimi. Vous n'allez pas tous vous sacrifiez pour nous sauver !

_ Mais Mimi ! Nous ne mourrons jamais. Nous renaissons ! Mais vous, fragiles petits humains, vous n'avez qu'une vie !

_ Mais je ne veux pas vous laisser ! ! !

_ Il le faut, tranche sèchement Benyamine. »

   Il tend sa main et une sorte de bulle entoure tous le groupe, enfants et Digimon compris. Cette bulle s'envole et les éloigne de la scène. Mimi sanglote. Mais la tristesse n'est pas de mise car ils croisent une drôle de chose : une jeune fille  sur un cheval ailé.

« Dans la série des trucs bizarres, c'est quoi ça ? s'énerve Joe. Comme si on avait pas assez d'ennuis sur les bras.

_ C'est tout simple, répond Sora. C'est une DigiSauveuse qui vole sur son Digimon.

_ Très drôle ! ricane Joe. La vrai question, celle à 1000 digi-dollars, c'est : qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Est-elle de notre côte ?

_ Je ne sais pas, coupe Matt. Mais en tous cas, elle était au centre commercial. Je l'ai vu avant qu'on prenne l'ascenseur. Elle portait un gros sac sue le dos. Comme nous.

_ Tu veux dire que c'était son Digimon ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Mais je pense que l'important est de savoir si elle est de notre côté.

_ Eh ! s'écrie TK.

_ Quoi ? demande tout le groupe.

_ Vous vous rappelez du combat de Greymon contre Ossamentamon. Une attaque sorti d'on ne sait où nous a sauvé la vie.

_ Oui. Et elle s'appelait « corne... de..., ajoute Mimi

_ Corne de Pégase, achève Izzy. Je l'ai enregistré dans mon ordinateur après le combat. Et ça correspond parfaitement au Digimon qu'on vient de croiser puisque Pégase est une licorne et que c'était trait pour trait une licorne.

_ Donc, c'est elle qui nous a aidé ? interroge Davis.

_ Il y a de fortes chances, oui, répond le petit génie. Mais l'analyseur de Digimon ne reconnaît pas cette attaque.

_ J'ai une question, reprend Mimi. On est passés à dix centimètres d'elle et elle n'a même pas levé les yeux.

_ Ah oui. C'est vrai, réfléchit Izzy. Mais il se pourrait que cette bulle nous rendent invisible aux yeux des autres. Benyamine l'a probablement fait exprès pour nous protéger de Kimeramon le temps de s'éloigner.

_ T'es le meilleur Izzy, se réjouit Mimi en lui volant un bisous sur le joue. »

   Elle est passée des larmes à la joie. Mais elle rougit également. Au même titre qu'Izzy. Tous deux sont extrêmement gênés. Oh mon dieu ! Vite ! Il faut trouver autre chose à dire à faire. Izzy replonge dans son PC et Mimi se retourne, cramoisi.

   Tous éclatent de rire. Même les Gekomon. Les deus amoureux finissent par s'y joindre. En fait, Matt ne rit pas. Il revoit sans cesse les images de cette fille qui vient de passer devant eux. Que faisait-elle exactement au centre commercial ? En fait, il s'en fiche. Tous ce qu'il veut, c'est la revoir. Il sait qu'elle est de leur côté. 

    Et il l'aime. Il a suffi d'un regard pour tomber amoureux d'elle. Fou amoureux. Elle était si belle dans sa robe de velours rouge pendant la reproduction médiévale *. Il est le seul qui a fait le rapprochement entre la princesse et la DigiSauveuse mystérieuse. Mais c'est son secret. Un secret qu'il partage avec elle sans qu'elle le sache. Il devrait le dire aux autre mais il ne peut pas. Son cœur est plus fort que sa raison. Le Cœur a ses raisons que la Raison ne comprend pas.

« Mais je suis sur que c'était là, peste Amy. Pourquoi mes visions me tromperaient-elles ?

_ Du calme, la rassure Unicornemon. Regarde par terre. Les fleurs ont été écrasés et commencent tout juste à se relever. Et il y a aussi d'énormes traces. Probablement celle de cet ennemi.

_ Oui ! Tu as raison ! Alors, ils sont partis. Mais où ? Et que s'est-il passé exactement ? Il faut les retrouver ! 

_ On va y arriver. Pas de panique !

_ Oui. Il faut que je me calme un peu ! Et...

_ Oui ? Amy, que se passe-t-il ? »

   Les yeux de la fille sont devenus vitreux. Elle a une vision.

   _ Elle est dans une sorte de bulle. Il y a tous les DigiSauveurs. Et ces drôles de petits Gekomon. Elle vit la scène en même temps qu'eux mais personne ne le voit. Ils rient tous, excepté Matt qui regardent en pensant à...elle !_

_   Elle reconnaît la bulle. C'est un des pouvoirs de Gennaï et de ses frères. Ces bulles ont un chemin précis, décidé par celui qui les créent. Elle comprend soudain. C'est l'un d'eux qui les a sauvés._

_   Elle voit autre chose qui s'est passé un peu avant. Elle se voit elle-même passer devant la bulle. Cela veut dire que..._

   Elle reprend soudain conscience. Elle raconte tout à sa jument ailée.

« Hé donc, achève-t-elle. Ils m'ont vu et pas moi. Maintenant, ils savent tout. Enfin, ils ont fait le lien entre celle qui les a sauve contre Ossamentamon.

_ Oups ! lâche Unicornemon.

_ Oui, comme tu dis. Mais c'était quelque chose de nouveau. Je le vivais en même temps que ça se passait. C'était très bizarre. Et...

_ Oh non ! Ça recommence ! se désole la jument. »

  _ La bulle. Elle se pose. Un village. Une tribu. La joie emporté par une main démoniaque qui pèse sur leur têt e comme une épée de Damoclès._

   Amy reprend ses esprits en poussant un cri.

« Qu'as-tu vu ?

_ Ils sont en danger.

_ Ça, on le sait !

_ C'est la manière dont la vision m'a été présenté. C'était terrifiant. »

  Unicornemon approche son museau de son amie. Amy se jette sur lui et sanglote doucement. Parfois, les responsabilités qu'on croit assumer nous rattrape et nous dépasse. Et on craque. Mais Amy est forte et elle se ressaisit. Et elle remonte en selle, plus forte et plus déterminée.

 « Direction le village des Koromon ! dit-elle d'une voix décidée. Et en quatrième vitesse !

_ Oui, madame ! Veillez attacher votre ceinture, nous allons décoller. Nous vous rappelons qu'il est interdit d'ouvrir le hublot et patati et patata, vous connaissez la chanson ! »

   Et c'est reparti !

    Faisons un détour dans le monde réel. Dans la vieille usine désaffectée qui sert de base à Peter et ses amis, tout est extrêmement calme. Ils sont tous massés autour d'un espèce de vortex. Ils suivent avec attention les aventures de leurs ennemis héréditaires.

    C'est leur Maître qui a créé cette chose qui leur permet de les voir et de suivre leurs combats. Ils se réjouissent de les voir fuir et de voir leurs amis se sacrifier inutilement pour eux. Ils se délectent vraiment de ce triste spectacle et prennent déjà des paris sur celui qui sera le dernier survivant.

    Seule l'énigmatique Sylvie ne prend pas part aux festivités. Elle est dos à la scène et caresse son Digimon en fixant un point sur le mur gris et sale.

    « D'une union naîtra la force qui vaincra l'Entropie. L'histoire se répète 

_ Ça veut dire quoi ? Oh mon dieu ! Encore ! Venez m'aider. »

   Comme après chacune de ces visions, Sylvie s'écroule. Mais personne ne vient aider Darkmon. Ils sont tous lobotomisés devant leur vortex interactif. Mais la chauve-souris n'a pas dit son dernier mot.

« Torpille Electrique ! »

   Les petites cornes jaunes qui ornent son front se détache et explose au contact du vortex qui disparaît.

« DARKMON ! hurle MaloMyotismon. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

_ (Darkmon frisonne de peur) C'est Sylvie. J'ai appelé a l'aide mais vous ne m'avez pas répondu. Excusez-moi, je suis désolé. Pardon. Je... Euh...

_ Tu as bien fait. C'est nous les fautifs. »

   Ils s'avancent vers la jeune fille, maintenant agitée de violent spasmes. Il tend un de ses bras ectoplasmiques vers elle. L'effet est instantané : elle se calme et reprend connaissance.

   Darkmon, qui tremble encore, répète ce qu'il a entendu.

« Dans ce cas, déclare le spectre, nous allons encore perdre. Quoi que nous fassions, sa prémonition ne réalisera.

_ C'est pas vrai ! peste Peter ne tapant du poing contre le mur. J'en ai marre !

_ Du calme, Peter, tempère Takuro. J'ai un plan. 

_ Ah oui ? ricane Ingrid. Toi ? Un plan ? Voilà des mots qui vont mal ensemble !

_ (Takuro devient tout rouge) Laissez-moi vous expliquer tout ça et après,, même toi, tu changeras d'avis.

_ Très bien. Nous t'écoutons, dit sagement la suédoise.

_ Alors, voilà... »

**Chapitre 4 : Les Koromon**

« Mais le village des Koromon, s'exclame Tai tandis que la sphère descend lentement pour se poser. »

   Les petits Digimon n'ont pas cessé leurs activités étant donné que le groupe est invisible. Ils sont paisibles. Mais soudain, ils s'affolent et commencent à courir dans tous les sens. Puis la sphère est détruite et les enfants commencent à filer à toute vitesse vers le sol. C'était Kimeramon ! Heureusement, ils réagissent à temps. Une partie du groupe s'écrie : « Hyper Digivolution ! ». Digmon, Pegasusmon et Nefertimon apparaissent, rattrapant de justesse Cody, TK et Kari. XV-mon, Stingmon, Birdramon, Aquilamon et Kabuterimon se charge du reste du groupe in extremis.

   Tous se posent à terre. Mais pas le temps de se reposer car l'ennemi mi est décidé à tout détruire et commence à viser les petits Digimon.

« Emmenez les Koromon dans la cachette, ordonne Tai. Davis et moi, on va le retenir.

_ OK ! »

   Une fois le groupe éloignés, 

Davis regarde Tai dans les yeux jusqu'à ce que celui-ci le remarquent et disent : « Quoi ?

_ (Davis prend un air sérieux et cite Tai en appuyant les mots : ) Emmenez les Koromon. Davis et moi, on va les retenir.

_ Pourquoi tu répètes ce que je viens de dire ?

_ Tu sais, Tai, explique Davis. Tu es mon mentor. Je te suis où que tu ailles et quoi tu fasses. Mais...

_ Oui ?

_ Là, tu vois, ton plan est comment dire... SUICIDAIRE ! ! ! ! !

_ Je sais...

_ Et tu nous laisses nous jeter dans la fosse aux lions. T'es malade ! ! !

_ Il va falloir faire avec, Davis. Les Koromon sont très nombreux. Il  fallait bien autant de personnes pour les mettre à l'abri. Alors, tout ce que j'ai à dire, c'est bonne chance.

_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai très peur. »

    Il a raison d'avoir peur. Kimeramon ne poursuit qu'un bout : leur faire rendre à tous leur dernier souffle. Et il ne va prendre de pincette. Il lance son attaque comme un fou partout autour de lui sans viser. XV-mon et Greymon font de leur mieux pour éviter les attaques et protéger. Mais ils vont finir par s'épuiser. Il faut pourtant qu'ils résistent. Ils doivent résister. Mais combien de temps vont-ils pouvoir le faire ?

  « Allez ! On avance ! commande Yolei. Deux par deux et en file indienne. Allez ! Allez ! On se dépêche ! »

    Yolei est devant. Elle a pris la tête du groupe puisque soit disant, elle savait le faire. Et elle avait raison. Elle commande les petites bêtes parfaitement.

« Ça va, derrière ? demande-t-elle.

_ Oui ! répond Matt. Mais on dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie. Tu serais parfaite dans l'armée en Adjudant Chef.

_ Matt, quand on aura régler son compte à cette immonde chose qui nous pourrit la vie...

_Oui ?

_ Je t'arracherais les yeux. Allez, on continue

_ Oui, mon adjudant ! crient tout le groupe et les Koromon. »

  Yolei devient toute rouge et de la fumée lui sort par les oreilles. Comment osent-ils se moquer de son travail si parfait. Ils vont le payer ...

   Plus vite, toujours plus vite. Plus loin, toujours plus loin. Unicornemon file à travers le DigiMonde. Le village. Il faut y arriver le plus vite possible. Amy s'agrippe à la crinière. Elle est tendue et anxieuse. 

    Et si elle arrivait trop tard ? Que se passerait-il ? Se le pardonnerait-elle ? Elle n'en sait rien. Tout ce qu'elle peut faire pour l'instant, c'est serrer plus fort sa licorne et... penser à Matt !

    Dans sa vision, elle a vu qu'il pensait à elle. Qu'il pensait beaucoup à elle. Enormément même. A tel point qu'il.... l'aime. Elle rougit en y repensant. Elle aussi, elle l'aime. Depuis la première fois qu'elle l'a vu.

    Maintenant qu'elle sait que se sentiment est réciproque, elle est encore plus troublée. En effet, sa mission est d'aider les DigiSauveurs sans JAMAIS les rencontrer. Cette idée ne la dérangeait pas jusqu'à ce que... Mais il y aussi... Et...

    Oh ! C'est trop compliqué ! Tout se bouscule dans sa tête. Tant de responsabilités pèsent sur ses frêles petites épaules. Elle fera de son mieux, comme elle la toujours fait, c'est décidé.

    Mais, parfois, ne faut-il pas faire encore plus ?

  « Tir Nova !

_ Laser V ! »

   Kimeramon est comme une forteresse imprenable. Il semble sans point faible, intouchable comme protégé par des remparts indestructibles. Par contre, XV-mon et Greymon ne sont pas aussi résistants. A force d'éviter les coups et de protéger leurs amis, ils vont finir par recevoir un mauvais coup. Et ça leur sera fatal.

   Et que font les autres ? Il faut qu'ils se dépêchent. Ils ne vont pas tenir indéfiniment. La fatigue est visible.

   Le dernier Koromon est passé derrière la cascade. Ils n'ont plus qu'à emprunter le couloir secret creusé dans la roche  pour arriver dans une autre contrée où ils seront en sécurité. Ils remercient les enfants de les avoir conduits jusqu'ici et s'excusent de leur indiscipline.

« Oh ! C'est rien ! les rassure Kari. On est passés par là, nous aussi ! »

  Eclat de rire général mais un peu tendu. Il ne faut pas s'attarder et retourner au plus vite au village pour aider Tai et Davis. Ils ont pris du retard et ça ne joue pas en leur faveur.

  Quand il entende un cri, ils comprennent qu'ils ont pris beaucoup de trop de retard....

   Les deux Digimon sont à terre. L'ennemi les retient de deux de ses quatre bras. Tai et Davis essai de s'interposer mais sont violemment repoussés et projetés contre une hutte qu'ils écrasent en tombant. Et ne se relève pas.

   Kimeramon va achever les deux Digimon. Greymon essaie de lancer son attaque mais un troisième bras lui flanque un violent coup dans la mâchoire, coupant net son élan héroïque.

   Est-ce le début de la fin ?

« Corne de Pégase ! »

  Amy tombe à pic ! C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Kimeramon est repoussé et les deux valeureux guerriers peuvent se relever. Ce qu'ils voient ne les enchante guère. Leurs compagnons sont inconscient et gisent su un tas de paille.

    Ce qu'ils leur arrivent n'est pas non plus très glorieux. Ils régressent subitement, redevenant V-mon et Agumon.

    Heureusement, Amy arrive pour les protéger. Elle regardent les deux monstres digitaux.

« Pas le temps de discuter, explique-t-elle avec  véhémence. Les explications seront pour plus tard. Contentez vous de réanimer Tai et Davis.

_ Tu connais leur nom ? s'écrièrent les deux acolytes en même temps.

_ Oui, mais je vous expliquerez tout après !

_ OK ! »

   Amy lance un ordre à Unicornemon et celle-ci fonce sur l'hybride, lui enfonçant sa corne dans le ventre. Il hurle et essaie de frapper la jument. Mais elle esquive en s'envolant et revient à la charge. Ainsi, elle le fatigue un peu et le repousse.

   Le reste du groupe est arrivé. La consternation laisse place à la peur. Sora se jette sur Tai et...  personne sur Davis. Kari se dévoue. Les soins des deux jeunes filles leur permettent vite de rouvrir les yeux et de se remettre debout. Tous au complet, ils se dirigent vers leur nouvel allié qui se débrouille comme un chef. Cette dernière se retourne et leur dit : « Ecoutez-moi ! Le seul moyen de vaincre Kimeramon, c'est de vous unir au nom d'un de vos Symboles .

_ Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? interroge Tai encore faible.

_ Je ne sais rien de plus, continue Amy. Maintenant, c'est à vous. »

    Les voilà bien avancés. On ne peut pas faire moins claire. Cependant, une idée germe doucement dans leurs esprits. Quand ils ont vaincu Kimeramon la première fois, V-mon s'est digivolvé grâce au DigiOeuf d'or. Ensuite, après le combat, le symbole de Ken, celui de la bonté est né du DigiOeuf.

    Ils s'installent en rond avec leur Digimon devant eux et ferment les yeux pour se concentrer. Amy regarde fascinée. Kimeramon se jette sur eux, profitant de l'occasion inespérée. Mais loin de fonctionner, il est violemment repoussé. Le centre du cercle se met à briller et le symbole de la Bonté apparaît. Il  brille et se transforme pour devenir : le DigiOeuf d'or. V-mon s'avance inconsciemment et touche l'objet qui se met subitement à rayonner. Et ...

« V-mon, Hyper Digivolve-toi en... Magnamon ! »

    Le petit lapin bleu set devenu un magnifique guerrier bleu recouvert d'une superbe armure d'or. Toute sa tête est recouverte. On aperçoit que ses yeux. L'armure laisse voir la base des ses bras, de ses cuisses et ses mains. Il est très  imposant et regorge de puissance. En effet, ce stade de Digivolution est proche du level Méga. Maintenant, le combat est équitable.

    Il se jette sur Kimeramon et lui décoche un coup de pied tournant en plein ventre. L'ennemi recule. Le chevalier continue sans plus atteindre avec une série de coups de poings dans le visage. Aucune de riposte pour la chimère. Mais il ne laisse pas démonter. Il se laisse encore un peu toucher analyse les faits et gestes de Magnamon. Une fois prêt, il l'attrape par le pied et le jette au sol. Il lance de suite son attaque.

    En plein sur Magnamon. Un immense nuage de fumée se forme. Davis hurle. Mais un halo de lumière sort de la fumée. C'est Magnamon. Deux boules de lumière brille dans ses mains.

« Magna Attaque ! »

   Les deux sphères filent et touchent deux des bras du Digimon qui disparaissent. Il devient, fou de rage. Même diminué de deux membres, il reste extrêmement puissant.  Et toujours aussi vicieux. Il lance  son attaque destructrice sur les DigiSauveurs et leurs Digimon.

   Magnamon est trop loin pour pouvoir détourner l'attaque avec ses pouvoirs. Alors, il se lance et se place in extremis devant les enfants pour recevoir l'attaques de plein fouet.

   Il s'écroule et ne se relève pas. Que faire si leur seul espoir est anéanti ? Tout est perdu. Kimeramon s'approche. Unicornemon essaie de s'interposer mais elle est violemment repoussée.

   Que faire ? Où aller ? Comment se protéger ? Y'a-t-il encore un espoir ? La connaissance suffira-t-elle ? La fiabilité sera-t-elle mère de sûreté ? La sincérité viendra-t-elle à bout du Mal ? Le Courage l'emportera-t-il sur la peur ? L'Amour prendra-t-il le pas sur les Ténèbres ? La Lumière resplendira-t-elle à nouveau ? L'Amitié persistera-t-elle ?

    Toutes ses pensées se bousculent dans leurs têtes. Que va-t-il se passer ? Ils croient que tout est perdu. Mais la sol se dérobe sous leurs pieds. Il tombe dans un néants sans fin. Ils n'ont pas peur. Ils savent où ils vont sans vraiment le savoir.

    Quand leur chute s'arrête, ils sont dans un temple. Un temple qui ressemble à ceux de la Grèce Antique. Avec des colonnes de marbre et des frises au plafond. Des frises qui représentent leurs Symboles.

   Aucun mot n'est échange. Tous savent ce qu'ils doivent faire. Ils s'agenouillent autour du Digimon mal en point et se donnent les mains. Leurs Symboles apparaissent alors : Le Courage, L'Amitié, La Sincérité, L'Amour, La Lumière, La Fiabilité, La Connaissance, L'Espoir et La Lune (celui d'Amy). Les Digimon brillent aussi un spectre lumineux se forme. Tout ceci  tourbillonne et s'assemblent avant de filer en un trait de Lumière qui pénètre à l'intérieur de Magnamon.

   Celui-ci se réveille t se relève. Le temple disparaît et le village des Koromon revient. Ils n'ont pas disparu. Ils étaient ailleurs, dans les limbes de leurs esprits.

   Et ça leur a permis de renforcer les pouvoirs de leur sauveur providentiel. Maintenant, Magnamon va mettre sa raclée à Kimeramon. Il fait un trace une forme de demi-cercle dans les airs. Un arc de lumière se forme alors. Une flèche vient s'y poser. Il tire. Le cœur de l'ennemi est visé. Il se désagrège et disparaît. Ça y est ! C'est fini ! Magnamon régresse et tombe dans les bras de Davis !

« Bravo, le félicite-t-il, tu as été brillant V-mon.

_ Merci. Mais sans votre, je n'aurais pas eu la force de le vaincre.

_ C'était trop bizarre, se souvient Cody. On se savait où on était mais on savait qui faire. C'est flippant quand on y repense.

_ Laissez-moi vous expliquer, intervient Amy. Cet endroit où vous étiez, ce sont vos esprits qui l'ont crée. C'était un endroit formé pas tout les souvenirs que nous possédions.

_ Mais comment avons-nous pu faire cela ?

_ C'est là que mon histoire commence. Je m'appelle Amy Meier. Je suis une DigiSauveuse. Voici Doemon, mon Digimon. (Doemon s'approche timidement). J'ai été appelée dans le DigiMonde en même temps que la deuxième génération des DigiSauveurs. Seulement, je ne vous ai pas rejoint. J'ai suivi une sorte de formation faite par Gennaï et ses frères. Je faisais le voyage entre les deux mondes aussi souvent que possible. Ils m'ont paris tout ce que je devais savoir. J'ai apis à connaître mon Digimon. (Doemon rougit). Et surtout, ils m'ont confié ma mission. Je devais suivre vos aventures et vous protéger sans me monter à vous. Je n'ai pas eu à le faire jusqu'à ce que ces horribles DigiSauveurs passent à l'attaque. Et puis, vous connaissez la suite...

_ Eh ben ! C'est une sacrée histoire, conclut Yolei. Mais pour le secret professionnel, c'est raté !

_ De toute façon, vous m'avez vu quand vous étiez dans votre bulle ?

_ Comment tu le sais ? suffoque Tai. Tu semblais ne pas nous avoir vu...

_ En fait, c'est grâce à mon Symbole : La Lune.

_ La Lune ? ? ?

_ Oui. Il représente la douceur et la Magie.

_ La Magie ? suffoque Davis. 

_ Oui. Ce symbole me confère certains pouvoirs.

_ Des pouvoirs ? On se croirait dans « Charmed » !

_ Tu veux bien arrêter de me couper, Davis, s'il te plaît. Ce que je vous raconte est long et compliqué.

_ Désolé !

_ Bon, reprenons. Donc, j'ai quelques pouvoirs. Notamment celui d'influer sur le mental des gens. Ainsi, pendant cette reproduction médiéval, je jouais la princesses. Je n'ai aucun talent d'actrice mais j'ai usé de mes pouvoirs pour me faire engager. Car je savais qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Et c'était la meilleure manière de vous surveiller.

_ Tu savais qu'il allait se passer quelques chose ? demande Tai. Tu savais pour l'enlèvement d'Agumon et tout le reste.

_ Oui, c'est aussi une autre des mes facultés. J'ai des vision qui me font voir des sortes de prophéties qui annoncent le futur. C'est comme ça que j'ai su pour vous et que j'ai pu vous sauver des griffes d'Ossamentamon. »

    Le groupe en reste bouche bée. Ils ne savent pas quoi dire. Ils viennent de rencontrer ne nouvelle DigiSauveuse. Ils sont sans vois. Enfin presque tous. Gomamon s'avance  et : « J'ai faim ! ! ! »

   Eclat de rire général auquel Amy participe volontiers. Il est vrai qu'ils ont tous très faim. Ils décident de faire un pique-nique improvisé. Gomamon s'occupe e la pèche. Les Digimon ailés partent chercher des fruits. V-mon et Wormon vont chercher de l'eau. Armadillomon et Gatomon se chargent du bois et Agumon et Gabumon allumeront le feu.

   Avançons un peu dans le temps. Le feu est éteint. Des arêtes de poissons jonchent le sol. Maintenant, il va falloir retourner dans le monde. Ils disent u revoir à Amy et se donnent rendez vous pour un  autre jour.

   Mais il y un problème. Toutes les télés ont été détruites. Après la joie vient toujours le désespoir, c'est bien connu ! a mine contrite tous, se regardent tristement. Mais au loin, ils voient un des frères de Gennaï qui approche avec un poste dans les mains. Ils accourent vers lui arrachent l télé des mains.

« Merci Gennaï ! s'écrient les enfants.

_ Vous m'avez déjà oublié, répond ce dernier. Je suis toujours Benyamine.

_ Benyamine ? interroge Mimi. Alors ? ....

_ Et oui ! J'ai réussi à m'enfuir !

_ Oh ! C'est génial. »

    Amy, elle, ne trouve pas cela génial. Elle a peur de la réaction de l'homme. Il s'avance, vers elle, lui relève la tête et lui dit gentiment : « Ne fais pas cette tête, Amy ! tu as bien fait de leur raconter toute ton histoire ! Nous ne t'en voulons pas !

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Bien sûr ! »

   Ces quelques mots lui ont fait retrouver le sourire. Maintenant, elle peut retourner la conscience tranquille dans son monde. Et d'ailleurs, c'est l'heure de repartir pour tout le monde. Tous tendent leurs Digivices devant l'écran et sont entraînés vers le monde réel.

    Les revoilà dans le centre commercial. C'est la matin maintenant. Nous le samedi. Il y a quelques chose de bizarre. Leurs Digimon ne sont pas avec eux. Ceux-ci les regardent à travers l'écran d'ordi d'Izzy.

« Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venus ? demande Tai.

_ Qua don a donnés notre énergie pour réanimer Magnamon, c'était une partie de notre essence vitale. Il nous faut un peu de temps pour la reconstruire. Donc, nous allons séjourner un peu dans le DigiMonde, explique Tentomon.

_ OK, répondent les enfants sans grande vigueur. »

    Ils disent au revoir à leurs Digimon et repartent ver s la prote du magasin qui s'ouvre sans difficulté. Il va maintenant falloir expliquer ce qui s'est passé aux parents. Tai explique que leurs parents connaissent leurs Digimon mais n'acceptent pas qu'ils rentrent à 5 heures du matin.

   Amy leur raconte comment elle s'est servi de ses pouvoirs pour que ses parents la couvre. Les enfants sont épatés. Mais Amy leur raconte aussi à quel point ça fait mal de faire ça.

   Ils continuent leur discussion sur le chemin du retour. Les soucis se sont dissipés, il ne reste que l'insouciance.

   Cependant, dans le Monde Digital, juste après qu'Izzy est coupé la communication, il s'est passé quelque chose. Les DigiSauveurs sont apparus et ont capturé tous le Digimon. Ils préparent encore un sinistre plan....

    Voilà, c'est enfin fini ! J'espère que vous avez aimé. Pour toutes vos remarques, écrivez-moi sur : Menlovemen@aol.com . J'attends vos commentaires, vos impressions. Ne vous gênez pas ! Les reviews sont fortement appréciées aussi ! D'ailleurs, Yolei, si tu me laissais ton adresse, je pourrais te remercier pour tes reviews !!!

    Il ne me reste plus qu'a vous souhaitez à bientôt pour la suite des « DigiSauveurs des Ténèbres » !!!

   @+,

**_tK_****__**


	8. Episode 6 A la recherche des Digimon

Les DigiSauveurs des Ténèbres

Episode 6 : A la recherche des Digimon

**Résumé des deux épisodes précédents :******

_Après s'êtes frottés à des Digimon dans les deux mondes et s'être séparés, la partie du groupe qui était dans le monde digital est rentré dans le monde réel. Là, ils ont rencontrés Cerberomon qui avait regagné le camp du bien. Celui-ci leur a expliqué qu'il était le gardien d'un temple._

_ De leur coté, les DigiSauveurs des Ténèbres avaient profané ce temple et ouvert le tombeau qu'il contenait. Et ils ont ramené Kimeramon à la vie. Celui-ci a attaqué ses bienfaiteurs et s'est enfui en détruisant tout sur son passage, notamment le village des Gekomon._

_ Les enfants sont retournés dans le DigiMonde avec le gardien du temple. Là, l'ennemi es t apparu. Cerberomon a voulu se charger de lui pour que les enfants puissent s'enfuir. Malheureusement, leurs ennemis humains avaient détruit tous les postes qui permettaient de rentrer. _

_ Ils ont alors dû fuir à travers le DigiMonde le temps de trouver une manière de vaincre ce trop puissant ennemi. Ils ont été aidés par les Gekomon mais Kimeramon_ _leurs a tendus un pièges._

_Benyamine__, un des frères de Gennaï, leur a sauvé la vie en les envoyants dans une bulle où ils étaient invisibles vers le village des Koromon. Mais ils ont été retrouvés et Kimeramon les a attaqués à nouveau. Tai et Davis l'ont retenu pendant que les autres allaient mette les petits Digimon à l'abri._

_ Ensuite, après avoir fait leur besogne, ils sont revenus et ont découvert__que le Digimon d'Amy se battaient contre le monstre._

_ Elle leur a dit de s'unir au nom d'un symbole. Ils ont choisis celui de Ken et le DigiOeuf d'Or est apparu, permettant à V-mon de s'Hyper-Digivolver en Magnamon. Mais ce n'était pas encore suffisant. Le guerrier en armure s'est fait battre. Mais tous se sont unis, Digimon compris pour donner leurs énergie à Magnamon. Ainsi, il a pu détruite l'ennemi._

_ Mais des émotions leurs étaient encore réservé. Amy leur a raconté toutes son histoire en détail. Ensuite, après un pique-nique improvisé, Benyamine est réapparu avec un poste de télé dans les mains. Ainsi, ils ont pu rentrer dans le monde réel._

_ Mais leurs Digimon ne es ont pas suivis car ils s'étaient séparés d'un peu de leur énergie vital pour animer Magnamon. Ils devaient donc rester pour restaurer cette précieuse énergies._

_ Triste de les lisser, les enfants sont repartis chez eux. Mais, ceux qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est_ _que après__les avoir quittés, Peter et ses amis sont apparus et ont sauvagement__kidnappés les Digimon..._

_ Que préparent-ils ? Vous allez le savoir ....._

**™****˜******

**Chapitre 1 : Izzy et Mimi******

**Z****Z****Z****Z****Z****Z****Z**** ! **On peut dire qu'Izzy dort profondément ! Et qu'il fait un sacré bruit ! C'est vrai que qu'il est rentré à cinq heures du matin après avoir passé toute la soirée et toute la nuit dans le DigiMonde. Il mérite bien un peu de repos. Et même beaucoup. Il est midi et il roupille encore profondément.

Il rêve. Il est dans le DigiMonde, dans une immense clairière. Une nappe à fleurs est tendu sur le sol. Il est assis dessus . Mimi est en face de lui. Elle est magnifique dans une jolie robe qui la met TRES en valeur.

En fait, selon Izzy, Mimi serait belle, même si elle portait un sac poubelle. Mais bon, ce n'est pas le sujet. Ils sont seuls, seuls au mode. Et qu'est-ce qu'ils sont bien. Ils partagent un repas frugal qui ne les importe guère.

Mimi a ses yeux plongés dans le siens. Pareil pour notre génie. Ils ne disent rien. Ils se regardent et sourient. Ils sont au ange ,sur un petit nuage de tendresse. L'Amour avec un grand A... C'est ça qu'ils ressentent. Ce n'est un secret pour personne. C'est beau !

Izzy attrape la main de sa dulcinée et y pose un baiser. Tous deux rougissent. Mimi s'approche de son petit génie rien à qu'à elle et hurle :

« DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING ! ! ! ! ! »

Ho non ! Quelle horrible manière d'achever un rêve si doux. Le retour à la réalité a été si brusque. Izzy se lève avec nonchalance et se traîne jusqu'au téléphone qui n'a pas décidément aucune pitié pour lui. Et aucun romantisme. Ah ! Mimi ! Elle était si jolie dans son rêve ! Mais tout ça n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Après quelques secondes, il se décide à décrocher : « All ?

Izzy ! C'est Mimi. »

Oh mon dieu ! Mimi. Quel sacrée coïncidence. Izzy essaie de rester calme mais perd tout ces moyens. Mimi... Mimi... Ce mot résonne dans sa tête et... Dans son cœur.

_« Souffle, Izzy, souffle, pense-t-il. Calme-toi et reprend tes esprits. C'était un rêve. Oh la la ! Mimi, Mimi, Mimi ! Moi...Elle..._

Oh ! Izzy ! Tu rêves ?

Euh, non, répond nerveusement l'intéressé.

Bon, alors, rendez-vous dans une heure !

Ou ?

Mais chez toi !

Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ?

Dis-moi, Izzy, as-tu écouté ce que j'ai dit ?

A vrai dire, non...

C'est bien ce que je pensais. Bon, alors, je reprends : Nous venir dans maison à toi. Car nous vouloir aller dans monde digital pour voir Digimon. Nous arriver dans une heure pour utiliser PC à toi pour y aller. Toi avoir compris ?

Oui ! Message... euh... bien reçu.... bafouille-t-il.

Bon alors à tout l'heure ! Mais dis-moi. Qu'est-ce qui te met dans tout ces états.

(Izzy prend son courage à deux mains) J'ai fait un rêve sublime. J'ai rêvé de... Toi. »

Pas de réponse. Mimi est devenue muette. Tout ce qu'elle dit est : « ah.

...... . (Izzy se sait pas non plus quoi dire)

Bon alors... A tout à l'heure, conclut Mimi avant de raccrocher brusquement. »

Izzy vient tout juste de réaliser ce qu'il vient de dire. C'était une déclaration ! Les idées se bousculent dans sa tête. Et aussi les images de Mimi !

**Chapitre 2 : De découvertes en surprises**

Un coup de fouet et Hawkmon se tait. Takuro ne va pas se laisser faire par un petit aigle dégénéré. Ni par aucun des Digimon de ses misérables DigiSauveurs de pacotille. Certains son enchaînés par terre et d'autres retenus au mur par des menottes aux bras et aux pieds.

Ces douze Digimon vont constituer l'appât pour attirer les DigiSauveurs dans le piège qu'il a créé. En effet, une idée a germé dans sa tête pendant qu'ils observent le combat de Kimeramon contre leurs ennemis communs. Il a expliqué son plan sous les moqueries de Kelly. Mais, cette dernière a du s'incliner devant son plan qui n'était pas si mauvais.

Ce plan a d'ailleurs été modifié quand ils ont découvert que les Digimon ne pouvaient pas rentrer dans le monde réel. Cela a facilité leurs affaires. Ils n'ont qu'à se servir dans le tas. Ça a été aussi que de voler sa sucette à un bébé.

Maintenant, le jeu va commencer. Selon ses règles.

Amy est en retard. Elle court a travers les rues d'Odaïba. Elle s'est réveillé un peu en retard et elle a trop peurs d'être en retard et de faire mauvaise impression à ses nouveaux amis. Et surtout à Matt ! Elle sait maintenant qu'il l'aime. Et ce sentiment est réciproque. Elle se sent rougir.

Mais elle pensera à ces histoires de coeurs plus tard. Pour l'instant, son seul but est d'être à l'heure. Et c'est mal parti ! Unicornemon serait bien utile. Mais il va falloir faire sans. Allez, on s'active !

Izzy est sorti de la douche et s'est habillé d'un jean, d'une chemise rayée et d'une paire de baskets. Voilà qui change de son costume d'école à la veste verte. En attendant que ses amis arrivent, il va pianoter un peu sur son ordinateur pour voir ce qui aurait pu se passer quand il était dans le monde Digital.

Il est vrai que sa mère ne lui a rien dit de spécial puisque qu'elle a passé une heure (de cinq à six heures) a le materner en lui demandant s'il n'avait mal nulle part et s'il n'avait pas été blessé. Les mères sont les mères.

Maintenant, il va se mette un peu au courant des nouvelles. Il se connecte sur La Toile et ouvre sa boite d'e-mails. Tiens ! Un message de Julien Tiv, un de ses contacts en France. C'est un e-mail qui a été transmis à plein de eprsonnes en même temps :

« Amis de tous les pays, je voue envoie ce message pour une famille proche de ma famille. Leur fille a disparu depuis plusieurs semaines. Mais je n'ai pas pu vous avertir avant. Ils l'ont cherché partout en France et souhaitent s'étendre aux autres pays pour être sûr qu'elle n'a pas été kidnappé. Elle a disparu du jour au lendemain.

Ils sont morts d'inquiétude pour leur fille. Mais laissez-moi vous la décrire. Elle a 13 ans. Elle est blonde avec de magnifiques yeux bleus. Elle s'appelle Sylvie Despierres. Elle est la fille du grand chef cuisinier Raphaël Despierres.

Toute sa famille est déchirée par ce terrible événement. Je vous joint une photo d'elle . Faites-la circuler autour de vous. C'est la solidarité qui nous permettra de la retrouver. Nous comptons sur vous.

Merci d'avance. »

Mon dieu ! Sylvie ! LA Sylvie ? Il faut qu'il en est le cœur net ! Il télécharge la photo en espérant que... Mais si. C'est bien elle. Mais alors, elle n'est pas d'ici ? Comme Kelly et Ingrid et Peter. Peut-être viennent-ils chacun d'un pays ?

Il faut qu'il sache. Ils lancent une recherche en tapant le nom de : Kelly Jackson. Bingo ! Il y a un avais de recherche avec sa photo. La fille serait originaire d'Australie. Par contre, rien pour Ingrid. Pour Peter, il en connaît pas son nom de famille. Et pour les deux autres garçons, il ne sait rien sur eux.

Et puis, la sonnette vient de retentir et des bruits de pas montent vers la chambre d'Izzy. Tout le groupe déboulé dans la chambre.

« Salut Izzy ! hurlent-ils en franchissant le pas de la porte.

Euh... salut.

Quel joie, Izzy ! commente Yolei. Tout va bien, j'espère ?

Moi oui, les parents de Sylvie et Kelly, non.

QUOI ? »

Izzy affiche les avis de recherche sur son PC et leurs montre. Silence puis murmure et enfin interrogations accompagnés d'un soupçon de consternation.

« Alors, ces enfants sont partis de chez eux ? demande Sora, perplexe. Leurs parents doivent être mort d'inquiétude.

C'est sûr, continue Mimi. Mais Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce lui a pu les pousser à faire ça ?

Il faudra songer à leur demander, conclut Joe, le prochaine fois qu'on mettra en déroute.

Au fait, coupe TK...

OUI !

Que fait Amy ?

Bonne question, commente Tai.

Pas de panique, je suis là, dit une voix essoufflée qui ouvre la porte.

AMY ! »

Tout le monde se jette sur elle, lui pose mille questions et l'étouffe. Elle fait ce qu'elle peut pour suivre la cadence mais : « STOOOP ! Piti ! Laissez-moi respirer ! ». Effet immédiat. Les parasite se dispersent. Matt, qui était resté un peu à l'écart, s'approche : « Bonjour Amy ! »

Elle lui répond et tout deux se font la bise. Et deviennent rouge écrevisse. Ça n'est pas passé inaperçu.

« Alors, les tourtereaux ! raille Kari.

De quoi je me mêle ? se défend Matt.

Mais seulement de tes histoires de cœur, minaude Kari.

Grrrrrrrr ! »

Amy éclate de rire. Ses nouveaux ont le sens de l'humour. Mais ses yeux sont rivés sur Matt. Son Matt. Mais elle est vite sortie de ses rêveries quand Izzy lui expose ses découvertes. Malheureusement, Amy ne sait rien. Elle n'a pas non plus eu de visions depuis leur dernière aventure.

Ils essaient toutes les solutions possibles mais n'aboutissent à rien. L'ordinateur ne veut pas en dire plus non plus. Ils décident donc créer un fichier où ils regrouperont tout ce qu'ils trouveront sur eux et où ils noteront tout ce qu'ils apprendront « sur le terrain ».

Sur ce, ils se décident à partir pour le DigiMonde pour retrouver leurs amis digitaux. Tous devant l'écran d'ordi (parce que derrière, on voit rien !) et c'est parti.

Quelques secondes après être partis, l'ordi sonne. Un e-mail vient d'être reçu. Le petit programme qu'Izzy a conçu se met en route. Il classe le courrier en fonction de son importance. Comme celui-ci vient de Gennaï, il se positionne automatiquement dans la section « A lire en priorit ! ». Et il est bien à sa place car le nom du message est « Urgent ! Vos Digimon ont été capturés ! ».

**Chapitre 3 : D'agréables surprises et... de mauvaises**

Entraînés dans les chemins digitaux, ils disparaissent un à un pour réapparaître dans un tout autre monde, loin de la civilisation. Il y a quelques arbres, des buissons de baies sauvages et un temple.

Ce temple, ils le connaissent trop bien. Il leur a causé bien des malheurs. Mais maintenant, c'est fini. Ils s'avancent vers le temple, doucement, pour ne pas profaner l'endroit par leur agitation. Ils pénètrent dans l'édifice et s'avancent vers le tombeau qui s'est scellé à nouveau de lui-même. Ils ont une pensée ému pour Cerberomon.

Il font une minute de silence symbolique et ressortent du temple. Ils regardent tristement autour d'eux et se dirigent vers le trou béant derrière le temple. Cela leur rappelle de mauvais souvenirs. De très mauvais souvenirs. Mais il ne faut plus y penser. Tout est fini.

Enfin presque. Un drôle de Digimon leur fonce dessus sans ménagement. Il court sur ses quatre pattes et porte un petit Digimon sur son dos.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ? gémit Mimi. J'en ai assez.

Quoi ? répond le quadrupède. Vous en avez déjà assez de moi. C'est comme ça que vous me remerciez de vous avoir sauve de Kimeramon dans mon propre temple ?

CERBEROMON ?

Non, moi, mon petit nom, c'est Demolomon. Je suis toujours le gardien de ce temple mais je ne suis qu'au stade Champion. En fait, Kimeramon m'a laissé pour mort. Je croyais que c'était ce qui allait se passer. Mais j'ai seulement régressé. Quand a la petite chose sur mon dos, c'est Shogumon, le stade entraînement de Ninjamon. Lui, il est réapparu dans le Village des bébés Digimon. On peut dire que c'est un enfant précoce. Il a vite grandi. Voilà, vous savez tout !

Effectivement, c'était très clair, confirme Davis.

T'as réussi à tout comprendre ? ricane Yolei. C'est très bien. Maintenant, on va passer a l'alphabet. Allez, répète après moi : A.

Je vais te .... (Censur !) »

Il se jette sur Yolei, très vite rattrapée par Matt. Yolei a sorti les poings mais Kari la retient en essayant de la calmer. Demolomon rit de bon cœur. Il n'est pour l'instant qu'un chien à une seule tête. Tout son corps est noir excepté son ventre et son museau qui sont rouge sang. Des anneaux métalliques entourent ses pieds et deux demi-cercles qui décorent son dos. Sa queue diablotine fend toujours l'air.

Shogumon est une petite boule rouge avec une énorme étoile de ninja dans le dos. C'est assez mignon si on occulte l'arme.

Comme manquait encore quelqu'un, voilà un grand gaillard qui débarque : « Bonjour les enfants !

Vous êtes lequel des frères ? interroge nonchalamment Tai.

Je ne sui le seul, l'unique, le vrai : Gennaï.

Et si vous êtes là, c'est qu'il se passe quelques chose d'important.

Effectivement. J'a envoyé un e-mail à Izzy mais vous étiez probablement déjà partis.

Que se passe-t-il ? le presse Sora Dites-le ! Vite ! Et ou sont nos Digimon ?(Regard dépitée de Gennaï). Non. Dites-moi que non ! Par piti !

Je suis désolé, s'excuse l'homme. Mais après votre départ, ces horribles enfants sont arrivés, ont assommé Benyamine et ont... kidnappé... vos... Digimon....

Noooooooon ! hurle Sora en tombant à genou à terre. »

Elle se met à sangloter. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi encore des ennuis ? N'en ont-ils pas eu assez. Ils n'ont pas mérités cela. Pas encore ! Heureusement, Tai est là. Il ne dit rien et Sora vient se serrer contre lui. Il en fait autant. Aucune moquerie des autres. Le silence est d'or. Seuls les sanglot de Sora viennent briser ce pesant silence.

Il n'y a pas que ça en fait. Car une boule de poils tombe du ciel, en plein sur Gennaï. Celui-ci, pris de panique, cherche à enlever la chose qui s'agrippe comme elle peut.

« Du calme, Maître Gennaï, tempère Amy. C'est Cutemon.

Ah, mais j'avais remarque, réplique ce dernier, gêné. Je jouais la comédie. »

On dit que le ridicule ne tue pas. Cependant, ça fait perdre sa crédibilité auprès d'un groupe d'enfant. Notre homme en kimono attrape la petite bête et la tend à la jeune qui ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, bien que l'heure soit grave.

Cutemon a quelque chose à dire. Il attend que Sora se soit calmée et explique : « Les DigiSauveurs des Ténèbres ont capturé vos Digimon et les ont emmené. Comme il ne semblait pas me connaître, ils ne se sont pas rendus compte de mon absence. Mais je les ai suivis.

Alors, t sais où ils sont ? renifle Sora.

Oui, ils sont dans la grande ville des Digimon Machine. Ils ont rendus maléfique une partie des Digimon et enfermés l'autre je ne sais où.

Alors, direction la ville des Digimon machines, ordonne Tai en levant le bras en signe de ralliement et en partant vers l'inconnu.

Euh... Tai, coupe la petite boule grise.

Oui ?

L'endroit où l'on va, c'est à l'opposé de là ou tu vas

Ah... Euh... Hi Hi... »

Voilà les paroles du chef. Ça promet ! Et dire que c'est lui quia mené une partie de la troupe à travers le DigiMonde et qui a bravé tous les dangers en ne se trompant presque jamais de chemin.

Il faudra faire avec.

« Oui, Maître. Tout est en place. Je pense qu'ils ne vont pas tarder. Vous m'envoyez Rodrigo ? Très bien ! Oui. D'accord. Merci de votre précieuse aide. »

Tout est prêt pour l'opération : Mécanique. Elle porte ce nom puisque tout est basée sur la puissance des Digimon machine et le contrôle qu'il exercent sur cette ville.

Ce sera un jeu d'enfant de remporter la victoire avec une telle armée. Takuro est fier de lui. Il caresse Snakemon qui est enroulé autour de lui, ses petites ailes repliées sur son corps.

Il ne leur reste plus qu'a attendre que les moutons entrent dans al bergerie piégée. Que va-t-on faire en les attendant ? Pourquoi pas torturer les Digimon ? Oui. C'est une merveilleuse idée. Quel genre de châtiment leur infliger cette fois-ci ?

Pour quoi le tour de magie. C'est une excellente idée. Il fait tirer in petit a son Digimon qui l'attrape avec sa queue.

« Voyons voir... Wormon ! Parfait. Tu vas voir, sale petit insecte rampant, on va bien s'amuser tous les deux. »

Sur ce, ils s'approchent de lui. Il est assoupi. Ou inconscient. Peu importe. U grand coup de fouet dans le visage et le voilà en pleine forme. Enfin presque. Ce n'est pas bien grave. Il n'a qu'à subir un châtiment corporel. Il n'a pas besoin d'être en forme pour ça.

L'enfant le détache et il s'écroule par terre. Il l'attrape sans ménagement et le jette dans une boite noire parsemée d'étoiles jaunes. Il ferme la boite. Ensuite, il attrape un jeu de sabres. Il en plante un, puis deux, puis trois dans la boîte en prenant sois d'éviter l'insecte. Le but est juste de lui faire peur. Très peur. Ce qu'il aime se sentir en position de force.

Et puis après tout, pourquoi ne pas lui faire un petit peu mal. Il comprendra qu'il ne faut jamais faire confiance à l'ennemi. Il sort un énorme sabre recourbée et...

Demolomon a pris Tai et Matt sur son dos. Unicornemon s'est chargée d'Amy et Sora. Il reste quand même pas mal de monde à caser. Le désespoir commence a s'installer. Ils ne peuvent pas faire grand chose sans leurs Digimon.

Cependant, la déprime se dissipe quand il aperçoivent une troupe de Digimon qui s'avancent vers eux : ShogunGekomon, trois Deltamon et Kulbutomon (voir épisode 1).

« Toujours là pour vous servie, déclare un des Deltamon. On vous doit bien ça.

Merci. Merci beaucoup, se réjouit Davis.

De rien ,c'est tout naturel. »

Et c'est parti. Tout le monde se répartit sur son nouveau moyen de transport. En route pour l'aventure !

« Arrête Takuro, ça va pas ? T'es malade ! »

On peut qualifier cette entrée de providentielle. En effet, Rodrigo, bien qu'il soit aussi un ennemi, est tombée a pic. Wormon sentait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Heureusement, cet enfant est arrivé. Le voilà sauvé. Pour combien de temps ? Ecoutons ce qu'il dit :

« Tu allais faire quoi ? hurle Rodrigo. T'es pas fou ?

Oh, ça va ! Je voulais juste m'amuser un peu !

T'AMUSER ? ? ? En lui transperçant le corps ?

Je voulais lui monter qui était le maître ici...

Le Maître, c'est MaloMyotismon ! Et pas toi ! espèce d'abruti sanguinaire. »

Wormon a des sueurs froides. Et maintenant, il a appris que l'ennemi cache était... MaloMyotismon ! Mais ils l'ont vaincu. Il n'existe plus ! C'est impossible ! Il a retrouvé de l'énergie. Cette nouvelle l'a énervé à tel point qu'il donné un violent coup sur le haut de la boite qui s'ouvre à son grand étonnement.

Il profite de l'effet de surprise et lance son attaque qui consiste en une sécrétion de fils blancs qui ligotent les deux enfants, et par le même occasion, Snakemon, toujours autour du coup de son ami. Tous trois essaie de se libérer mais le liens sont solides.

Araknimon se jette sur eux et essaie de les libérer mais Wormon se jette sur lui, tête baissée. Sonnée, l'araignée pers de précieuses secondes pour se relever et le Digimon le ligote à son tour.

La partie serait-elle gagnée ? Vite, il faut libérer les autres ! Mais commet défaire les menottes et les chaînes ? Wormon cogite un moment et enlève le scotch sur la bouche d'Agumon. Ainsi, avec sa DinoFlamme, il fait fondre le liens. Bon, il est vrai qu'il brûle aussi un peu ses mais au moins, ils sont libres.

Maintenant, il faut sortir. Mais comment faire ? Les portes sont closes et en métal. Et bien trop épaisse pour qu'elle sit fondus par une simple petite attaque. Ils envoient tous leurs attaques sur les portes blindées, mais rien n'y fait.

De plus, ils n'ont qu'Araknimon a presque tranché ses liens avec ses pattes. Ils n'y font pas attention et ça va leur coûter cher. Maintenant, il est libéré. Il se charge les autres. Les deux garçons attrapent des barres en fer et s'approchent avec leurs Digimon.

Mais la discrétion n'est le fort de Takuro. Il fait un bruit d'enfer et Biyomon et Tentomon se retournent. Ils ne prennent pas de pincette et lancent leur « Décharge Electrique et « Spiro Tornade » en plein sur les humains.

Ensuite, tous se passent très vite. Snakemon et Araknimon s'interposent, contre l'avis de leurs compagnons. L'effet est instantané. Leurs Digivices brillent et vous connaissez la chanson :

« Araknimon, digivolve-toi en... Aranyamon !

Snakemon, digivolve-toi en... Vipermon ! »

Quel renversement de situation. Le petit serpent ailé est devenu un énorme boa constrictor. Sa langue siffle hors de sa bouche ou ses deux dents pointus sont saillantes et très longues. Il est vert avec des rayures blanches en forme de « V » sur tous le corps. Son corps se termine en forme de canon. Impressionnant ! (Au fait, faut prononcer Vaillepeurmone pour faire anglais ! ! !)

Le petite araignée, semblable à Dokugumon, a considérablement grossi. Et changé aussi. C'est maintenant un guerrier à huit bras. Son ventre est orné d'une tête d'araignée. Sa tête a maintenant une douzaine d'yeux, réparti sur tout a crâne. Effrayant !

L'ennemi est maintenant ne position de force. Et il ne pas s'en priver !

La troupe pénètre dans le vile des Machines. Ils regardent partout autour d'eux mais ne voit rien. Malheureusement, ils n'ont pas regardé dans le ciel car une troupe de GigaDramon fit une ronde dans le ciel. Quand ils les voient, ils foncent sur eux et tirent. ShogunGekomon est touchée mais c'est sans gravité.

« Partez, ordonne-t-il. On se charge d'eux. On se charge d'eux avec Kulbutomon.

OK ! »

Ils repartent, diminués de deux membres. Il parcourt la ville mais réalisent qu'ils ne savent pas où chercher. Ils regardent autour d'eux. Ils se rendent qu'il a des routes devant et derrière eux et aussi sur leur gauche et leur droite. Jusque-là, rien de bien palpitant, si ce n'est que de chaque route surgit un Tankmon. Ce sont des Digimon monstrueux dont les bras se terminent pas des canons. Ils n'ont pas de jambes et reposent sur des chenilles de tanks.

« Oh la la ! gémit Izzy. Problèmes en vue ! Et nombreux en plus !

Pas de problème ! On s'en charge ! dit l'un des Deltamon. L'un de nous reste avec vous et Demolomon s'il y a un problème ! Allez, filez !

Mais comment ? ils bouchent toutes le issus ! s'exclame Mimi.

Mais on va se frayer un passage, explique Demolomon. Souffle du Diable ! »

Il ouvre sa gueule et sorte de souffle repousse un des Tankmon. Ils courent vers la brèche et s'éloignent.

Nos petits Disciples ont peur. Ils n'arrivent pas à toucher leurs nouveaux ennemis. Ils reculent mais ça ne suffira pas longtemps. Ils faut qu'il sorte dans les plus brefs délais.

Mais comment ?

Où sont-ils ? Où sont les compagnons de nos valeureux combattants ? Plus Tai et ses amis visitent d'endroits, plus ils découvrent de méchants Digimon. Il faut qu'ils trouvent. Mais la ville est si vaste.

Amy écouté leurs suppositions d'une oreille distraite. Son esprit est en train de s'éloigner.

_Elle est dans une autre partie de la ville, proche de celle où le groupe se trouve. Mais le bâtiment devant lequel elle se trouve est un petit peu différent. Il y a deux Mekanorimon qui le surveille._

_ Elle pénètre à l'intérieur sans problème et traverse une porte blindée. Derrière, elle découvre un effrayant spectacle. Agumon, Gatomon et tous les autres sont là, face à deux monstrueux Digimon._

C'est plus qu'elle ne peut en supporter. Elle revient brusquement à la réalité et manque de tomber à terre. Matt la retient. Tous deux rougissent

« Ça va, Amy ? demande-t-il.

Oui, enfin non. Euh... J'ai une vision. J'étais ailleurs dans la ville, devant un bâtiment gardé par des Mekanorimon. Je suis rentré à l'intérieur et tous vos Digimon étaient face à deux horribles monstres, plus gros et plus fort qu'eux.

Oh mon dieu ! hurle Kari. Et c'est o ?

Regardez, montre Joe.

Ah oui ! »

En effet, sur la longue où se succèdent de nombreux bâtiments. Il y en a un qui répond aux critères. En effet, devant l'un d'eux, les deux robots décrits par Amy font le pied de grue. Ils regardent droit devant eux et donc n'ont pas remarqué la présence des intrus.

Le troisième Deltamon et Demolomon les attaque pendant que :

« Cutemon, digivolve-toi en... Doemon ! Doemon, digivolve-toi en... Unicornemon. »

Et c'est parti. Pendant que le Cerbère et le dinosaure occupent l'ennemi, le jument défonce la prote d'entrée...

Cette fois, ça devient sérieux. Et dangereux. Vipermon pointe son canon vers les Digimon. Celui-ci commence à se charger et à briller. L'attaque est prête à partir. Et elle part : « Morsure électrique !

Corne de Pégase ! »

La deuxième porte vient d'être détruite par la licorne. Une deuxième a suivi de suite pour détourner la boule d'énergie du boa.

Chacun retrouve son compagnon. Mais pas le temps pour les effusions de joie, il faut combattre ces nouveaux ennemis.

« Agumon, digivolve-toi en...

V-mon, digivolve-toi en... »

Et ainsi de suite. Ils sont trop affaiblis pour se Digivolver. Tous sauf Wormon. Il ne sait pas comment mais il arrive à se Digivolver en Stingmon. C'est peut-être l'énergie de la colère. En tout cas, la partie est équitable à présent. Stingmon lance son « Sabre lumière ». Une épée de lumière sort de son poignée avec laquelle il frappe Aranyamon. Celui-ci recule mais revient à la charge et attrpae le Digimon de Ken et l'envoie valdinguer hors de al pièce.

Unicornemon évite les coups qu'essaie d e lui asséner Vipermon. Elle essaie de le toucher avec son attaque mais à chaque, il lui répond avec son canon.

Le combat est difficile. D'un côté comme d e l'autre, la défense est impénétrable. Mais la fatigue ne va pas tarder à gagner.

Corne de Pégase, Sabre lumière, Morsure électrique et Toile de diamant (l'attaque d'Aranyamon) se succèdent à un rythme d'enfer.

Bizarrement, l'attaque de l'arachnide n'a rien fait aux Digimon de Ken et Amy. Rien ne s'est passé. Alors, ils continuent à essayer de toucher l'ennemi par tous les moyens. Mais leurs attaques perdent en puissance à chaque fois jusqu'à devenir insignifiantes.

« Stingmon, hurle Ken. Regarde ton poignet. Il est devenu tout blanc.

Et toi, ma douce ! continue Amy. On ne voit plus ta corne. Elle est recouvert d'une substance blanche

Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! rie Aranyamon. Mon attaque est plus efficace que je ne le croyais. Elle a recouvert ce qui vous permettait de lancer votre attaque. Vous êtes impuissant ! »

En effet, leurs attaques sont maintenant inefficaces. Tout ce qu'ils peuvent faire, c'est esquiver et donner des coups. Mais ce n'est pas concluant. Ils reçoivent plus de dégâts qu'ils n'en infligent.

Les autres Digimon assistent à la scène impuissant. Ils essaient de s'interpose mais sont balayés par la puissante queue du serpent.

Stingmon tentent un dernier assaut. Ils se jettent sur Aranyamon en visant sa bouche. Erreur fatal. Les sécrétions le touchent et recouvrent le bas de son corps. Il tombe à terre impuissant. Une partie de ses ailes a été touché aussi.. Il ne peut plus bouger.

Vipermon se jette sur lui, prêt à l'achever. Unicornemon s'interpose et reçoit de plein fouet la « Morsure Electrique ». Elle résiste. Elle tente de rester debout. Mais elle se cabre et s'écroule. Et redevient la fragile Doemon. Tout espoir est perdu. Plus aucun Digimon n'est en état de se battre.

Tai essaie de se jeter sur les Digimon mais Sora le retient.

« C'est trop dangereux, Tai. Ça ne servira à rien.

Mais on fait quoi ? On les regarde tuer nos Digimon ou on essaie de les protéger. Je vais pas rester là à rien faire. Moi j'y vais.

Moi aussi !

Moi aussi !

Je vous suis !

Let's go ! (allons-y !)

A l'attaque. »

Ils se donnent tous la main et s'interposent entre leurs Digimon et les ennemis. C'est un grand élan de courage. Mais cela suffira-t-il a dissuader l'ennemi ? Rien n'es moins sûr car un canon est déjà pointé sur eux. Et il commence à briller.

Tai a peur. Tout le monde a peur. Mais ils serrent plus fort les mains des autres. Ils ne faibliront pas.

« Vous êtes prêtes à vous sacrifier pour vos stupides petits amis ? ricane Takuro.

Oui ! hurle Mimi. Et ils ne sont pas stupides. Redit ça encore une fois et je te fais une têtes au carré. T'as compris ?

Oh ! Mais c'est qu'elle s'énerve, la brunasse ! enchaîne Takuro, très sûr de lui.

Oh ! Tu me le paieras très cher ! »

Mimi bouillonne de rage mais se retient de briser la chaîne. Palmon et tous les autres sont plus important que ce stupide petit co... qui ne sait même pas reconnaître la beauté.

Mais la colère s'estompe vite. Une boule d'énergie le menace dangereusement. Et elle part droit sur eux.

Tai. Agumon. Sora. Vipermon. Stingmon. Demolomon. Kimeramon. Izzy. Le temple. Takuro. Davis.....

Amis. Ennemis. Amour. Digimon. Destinée. DigiMonde.

Les souvenirs se bousculent dans la têtes des DigiSauveurs. Tout ne peut pas s'arrêter là. Pas maintenant. Pas ainsi. Pourquoi ? Ils ne l'ont pas mérité. Ils sont trop jeunes.

« Souffle du diable ! »

Le Sauveur ! Demolomon est a l'entrée de la pièce. Il a désintégré l'attaque. Il est l'entrée de la pièce. Il se jette sur ses opposant et : « Demolomon, Digivolve-toi en... Cerberomon ! »

Voila un combat intéressant. Très inéquitable et du bon côt ! Le Cerbère lance son « séisme infernal ». Les deux Digimon sont paralysés. Ils reçoivent une violent coup de la queue fourchue de Cerberomon.

Mais Cerberomon a un cœur et refuse d'utiliser sa plus puissante attaque.

« Je vous propose un marché un march : dites-nous ce que nous voulons savoir et je vous épargne et je vous laisse partir.

Jamais ! »

Deux attaques filent à nouveau vers le négociateur. Surpris, il n'a pas le temps de s'éloigner. Mais l'attaques conjugué des Deltamon la détruise juste à temps. Et eux, ils ne font pas de quartier. Chacun lance sa « morsure antique » qui part de la tête de serpent métallique d'un de leur bras.

Cette fois, les DigiSauveurs des Ténèbres ont perdu. Araknimon et Snakemon ne font plus le poids. Takuro et Rodrigo les tiennent dans leurs bras. Tous les enfants s'approchent d'eux et les obligent à reculer.

« Je crois qu'on va discuter, ricane Mimi. La brunasse a besoins de savoir quelques petits trucs sur vous.

En effet, continue Yolei. Et notamment pourquoi vous êtes brusquement partis de chez vous et pourquoi les parents de Peter et Kelly ont lancé un avis de recherche.

C'est Malo... Myotismon.

Quoi ? »

C'est Stingmon qui vient de parler. Tous se sont retournés vers lui et le regardent, incrédules. Nos deux lascars en profitent pour les bousculer et s'enfuir. Joe essaie de les suivre mais ne trouve personne dehors.

« Ils ont disparus... encore une fois...

Oui, mais je crois qu'on quand même appris quelques chose, tempère Izzy. »

Mais il est tout seul à parler. Personne ne l'écoute. Ils sont plus occupés par Stingmon qui est toujours prisonnier de la toile d'Aranyamon. La toile s'est propagé et a gagné le torse. Ken serre Stingmon dans ses bras. C'est tout ce qu'il peut faire. Et il pleure.

« Sèche-moi ces larmes, coupe Kulbutomon qui approche. J'ai de quoi le soigner.

C'est vrai ? renifle l'enfant.

Oui. Regarde. Attaque triangulaire ! »

Un triangle jaune se forme. Il se place devant le tête du blessé qui est doucement soulevé du sol. Il passe à l'intérieur et, au fur et à mesure qu'il ressort, la toile a disparu. Ken est fou de joie. Il serre Kulbutomon dans ses bras. Puis retourne vers son Digimon. Mais l'allégresse est éphémère. ShogunGekomon apparaît : « J'ai besoins de vous pour ramener les Digimon machine de notre côté.

On arrive, déclare Tai e n passant devant. »

Ils sortent dehors, Digivices en main. Tous les Tankmon, les Mekanorimon et les GigaDramon se sont regroupés. Mais ils ne font pas le poids. Douez ennemis contre douze DigiSauveurs déterminés. Ils n'ont aucune chance. Chacun en vise et un long trait d'énergie part de chacun des appareils et traverse les Digimon. Un long cris retentit. Des oiseaux démoniaques jaillissent de chacun. Ils poussent un cri déchirant et s'envolent pour disparaître.

C'est terminé. La pais et le calme sont revenus. Les ennemis redevenus des amis s'excusent et ils partent tous ensemble pour libérer les autres machines.

Une fois cela fait, la vie peut reprendre dans la ville

Et nos vaillants chevaliers peuvent repartir dans leur monde. Mais cette fois, c'est avec leurs amis digitaux. Ils sont passés près de la catastrophe. Mais ils ont des amis. Des vrais amis qui sont toujours là pour les aider.

Il est temps de leur dire au revoir et de les remercier.

« C'était normal, rougit Kulbutomon. Vous nous avez aidé. Il fallait vous rendre la pareil.

Disons qu'on est quitte, conclut Tai.

Alors, on est quitte. »

Ce moment fait partie de ceux qui restent gravés dans les mémoires. A tout jamais...

« Alors, Takuro, ton plan a très bien fonctionné, ricane Peter. Tellement que tu n'a même pas pu le mettre en route. Quel bonne idée d'essayer de trucider Wormon. Parfait pour tout faire capoter. »

Takuro, fou de rage, se jette sur Peter et lui assène un violent coup de poing. Peter riposte avec un cous de pied bien placé.

« Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! hurle MaloMyotismon. »

L'effet est instantané. Les deux garçons se séparent mais continuent à se jeter des regards noirs.

« Takuro !

Oui Maître, bredouille l'intéressé.

Tu vois où t'as mené ton stupide petit jeu ?

Oui...

Même c'était très grisant d'avoir autant de pouvoir, tu vois où ça t'a mené.

Oui...

Et regarde-moi dans les yeux quand je te parle. Je ne peux as te blâmer. Moi aussi, je me suis surestimé. Et regarde où j'en suis. Je ne suis même plus vivant. Je suis un espèce de fantôme. Mais nous avons les mêmes objectifs. Et vous devez réussir. Pour me venger et pour vous venger ces DigiSauveurs qui sont la cause de tous vos malheurs. Alors, tu vas mettre ton plan en place à nouveau et le réussir cette fois-ci. Mais cette fois, vous serez tous ensemble. Maintenant que vous maîtrisez presque tous la Digivolution, vous serez plus fort !

Vous êtes prêts ?

OUI ! ! !

Alors, lançons l'opération : Eradication DigiSauveur. »

Quel est ce plan ? Que va-t-il encore se passer ? Vous le serez en lisant la suite des « DigiSauveurs des Ténèbres » !

Voila c'est fini ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je sais que je me répète et qu'a la fin de chacune de mes fan-fics, je dis la même chose encore et toujours. Vous commencez à avoir l'habitude !

Je vous conseille la fan-fic d'Amy. Elle est vraiment superbe et très très très bien écrite. Elle est parfaite. Moi, je l'adore et je vous assure que vous ne vous ennuierez pas en la lisant.

Au fait, Amy : Bravo ! Je sais que je te le dis tout le temps mais ta fan-fic est un merveille. Continue et écris vite la suite.

Quant à moi, mon adresse est toujours : J'attends vous commentaires, vous critiques, vos impressions. Ma boîte aux lettres a toujours très faim. Remplissez-la ! ! ! !

Au fait, vous saviez que Cerberomon existe vraiment ? A ma grande surprise, j'ai découvert cela sur un site. Il n'est pas comme je l'avais imaginé mais il est vachement bien dessin ! Malheureusement, je n'arrive pas à copier l'image ! Désol !

Bon, il est temps pour moi d'aller écrire la suite,

TK


End file.
